Der Schatten von Angmar II
by Dairyu
Summary: Das denkwürdige Jahr 1974 D.Z. ist nicht für die Dúnedain des Nordens ein schicksalhaftes ... Ich war gnädig und habe euch Absätze spendiert. ;)
1. Kapitel I

So, nach einer halben Ewigkeit komme ich endlich wieder dazu, mich Tolkien zu widmen. Diese Story ist die Fortsetzung zum "Schatten von Angmar". Es hat ein paar Monate gedauert, bis ich sie fertig hatte, aber Tolkien ist keine leichte Kost und das Schreiben in seinem Stil auch nicht.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, Tolkien und seinen Erben gehört alles. Und wenn ich ein bisschen spekuliere, sei mir das verziehen. Just for fun und als Hommage gedacht, und auf keinen Fall zum Geld verdienen.

Wie es schon der Vorgängergeschichte widerfahren ist, musste auch diese eine mehr oder weniger weitreichende Überarbeitung ertragen; obwohl ich beim Lesen mit der ursprünglichen Version schon sehr zufrieden war. Aber sehr lange Geschichten sollte man sich des Öfteren mal wieder zu Gemüte führen – man findet immer wieder etwas; in diesem Fall waren es einige Rechtschreibfehler *brr*.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen – würde mich freuen, wenn es nicht das erste Mal wäre; und ebenso würde ich mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen.

Der Schatten von Angmar II  
Kapitel 1  
Michelbinge 

Als sich Freder Bolger an jenem denkwürdigen Morgen des Jahres 1974 des Dritten Zeitalters daran machte, die Tür seiner Höhle auf dem Hügel in Michelbinge zu öffnen, um, wie es seit etlichen Jahren seine Gewohnheit war, vor dem Frühstück in der Morgendämmerung seinen Spaziergang zu tätigen, denn Freder legte Wert auf Beständigkeit, geschah etwas Unerwartetes.   
Freder zog energisch am feingeschnitzten Griff der massiven Eichentür – er kannte es gar nicht anders, denn seit die Höhle sich im Besitz der Bolgers befand, klemmte die Tür – und konnte gerade noch einen beherzten Satz nach hinten vollführen, als das schwere Holz ihm schier aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Die Tür schlug an die Wand der Höhle wie von einer Riesenfaust aufgestoßen und Freder wurde unter einer hereinstürmenden Lawine aus Schnee begraben.   


Nachdem der erste Schock verflogen war, kämpfte sich Freder fluchend und schimpfend wie es für die zu damaliger Zeit noch weitaus weniger sanftmütigen Hobbits nicht unüblich war, aus der weißen Pracht heraus, die es gewagt hatte, bis in sein Wohnzimmer vorzudringen, und ihn dabei gleich mitzureißen.   
Der Hobbit rappelte sich mühsam auf und klopfte mehr als nur ein bisschen verärgert, den Schnee von seinen Gewändern. Er hatte einen Spaziergang machen wollen und nicht wie ein junger Hobbit im Schnee herumzutollen gedacht.   
Überhaupt.  
Der Schnee!   


Bis gestern Abend waren nicht die geringsten Anzeichen zu sehen gewesen, dass die Nacht Schnee zu bringen versprach. Der Winter, der das Auenland seit gut einem Monat ab und an mit ein bisschen Frost beehrte, war seinen Namen in diesem Jahr gar nicht wert.   
Die Alten hatten darob zufrieden im "Glücklichen Hobbit" gesessen, an ihren Pfeifen gepafft und über vergangene Winter geredet, die weitaus härter und unangenehmer gewesen waren.   


Dieser hier versprach ein reines Kinderspiel zu werden. Nur nicht für die kleinen Hobbits; denen war die Enttäuschung schon seit Wochen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wo doch der höchste Hügel in Michelbinge zum Rodeln geradezu einlud. Freder musste die Kinder so manches Mal aus seinem sorgsam für den Winter zurecht gemachten Garten vertreiben, wenn sie sich beim Spielen vergaßen. Er nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Michelbinge hatte nicht umsonst den Beinamen "auf den Weißen Höhen".   
Was die Hobbits in der Regel aber eher als poetischen Ausdruck betrachteten, war jetzt eine Tatsache, wie auch Freder bald feststellen sollte.   


Der Hobbit besah sich die Bescherung in seiner Höhle kurz und nachdenklich. Dann machte er sich auf in die Küche, wo man ihn eine Weile herumhantieren hörte. Es klapperte und rumpelte und dann tauchte Freder mit dem größten Topf wieder auf, den er im Hause hatte und begann, den Höhleneingang vom Schnee zu befreien, indem er den Topf als Schaufel benutzte und haufenweise Schnee zur Tür hinauswarf.   
Das glitzernde und nach und nach unangenehm nass werdende Weiß schrumpfte durch Freders Bemühungen mehr und mehr zusammen und Freder gewann der Beschäftigung sogar etwas Positives ab, ersetzte sie doch irgendwie seinen geliebten Morgenspaziergang und die damit verbundene Bewegung.   


Als Freder endlich fertig war, knurrte ihm gehörig der Magen, aber der Hobbit war einfach zu aufgeregt, als das er ans Essen dachte; was bei Hobbits einiges hieß, ließen sie doch selten mal eine Mahlzeit aus. Statt dessen stapfte er aus dem nun freien Eingang seiner Höhle, um einen Blick in die Runde zu werfen.   
Wäre der Schnee nicht so unliebsam zur Tür hereingekommen, dann hätte Freder Bolger dem Anblick der sich ihm bot seine Bewunderung gezollt – so war er jedoch, gelinde gesagt, unangenehm überrascht.   


Die bolgersche Höhle war auf der Kuppe der mächtigsten Anhöhe – man konnte sie eigentlich schon als Berg bezeichnen –, in Michelbinge angelegt worden, so dass sich Freder ein wundervoller Weitblick über den langgezogenen Ort bot, der an der Großen Oststraße lag. Freder sah im sanften Licht der Morgendämmerung in das flache Tal hinab, in dem sich die meisten Höhlen der Michelbinger befanden.   
Aber wo er sonst die Umrisse der Höhlen erblickte, sah er jetzt nur noch rauchende Kamine, die blassgraue Wölkchen ausstießen.   
Und Schnee.  


Ein riesiges Laken schien das Auenland samt seinen Bewohnern in ihren Höhlen bedeckt zu haben.   
Freder blinzelte.   
Die Morgensonne kroch über die Östliche Höhe hervor und ringsherum begann der Schnee zu glitzern, als habe ein alter gieriger Drache seinen Schatz verstreut.   


Der Hobbit sah kleine Gestalten zwischen den Stellen herumlaufen, die Hobbithöhlen unter eine Masse Schnee waren. Sie mühten sich durch die weiße Pracht; hier und da sah man Schneefontänen, die von eifrig grabenden Hobbits empor gewirbelt wurden, die nur so aus ihren Höhlen kommen konnten.   
Es wurde wild gestikuliert und mit allem was sich eignete geschaufelt.   
Freder blinzelte noch einmal.   


Möglicherweise hatte er gestern Abend dem Essen zu sehr zugesprochen und das war die Strafe dafür – er träumte. In Wirklichkeit lag er in seinem gemütlichen Bett und hatte Magengrimmen. Freder Bolger begann sich schon zu schwören, in Zukunft etwas zurückzuhaltender mit dem Schmausen zu sein, als ihm sehr unangenehm bewusst wurde, dass er barfuss draußen stand.   
Der eisige Schnee unter seinen zwar weich beharrten, aber dennoch ungeschützten Füßen war der beste Beweiß dafür, dass er nicht träumte.   


Es hatte geschneit in der vergangenen Nacht. Und zwar so viel, dass es für den übrigen Winter reichte.   
Freder Bolger trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er den klaren Himmel betrachtete, an dem nicht eine einzige Wolke hing. Er konnte sogar noch hier und da einen verblassenden Stern sehen, der funkelte, wie das Licht in den Augen einer Elbenkönigin.   


Genauso klar war der Himmel gestern Abend gewesen. So sah man ihn selten, deshalb hatte er die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit der Hobbits auf sich gezogen. Aber niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, der sehr milde Winterabend würde eine Überraschung mit sich bringen.   
Freder blickte nach Westen. Ganz weit entfernt vermeinte er ein hellgraues Band am Horizont zu sehen, das langsam verschwand. Es kroch dahin wie der Nebel, der sich am Beginn schöner Herbsttage über den Niederungen der Flüsse im Auenland hielt, bis die Strahlen der Sonne ihn vertrieben.   
Den Hobbit fröstelte es.   
Aber nicht die Kälte und der Schnee waren daran schuld. Freder Bolger erzitterte innerlich, als er der Wolkenbank nachstarrte, die das ganze Land heimgesucht zu haben schien. Sie war so weit entfernt und doch düngte sie ihm ein drohender Schatten zu sein, ein Vorbote von etwas weitaus Schlimmerem als Schnee, und mochte er auch noch so hoch sein.   
  
"Hey ho!" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme zu Freders Rechter.   
Lero Schmieder – der seinem Namen übrigens alle Ehre machte, denn er war der einzige Hobbit in Michelbinge, der etwas von der Schmiedekunst verstand – kam den Hügel hinaufgeschnauft, als gelte es, das alljährliche Wettrennen der Michelbinger Jugend zu gewinnen.   


"Hey, Freder!" schrie er noch einmal und noch etwas lauter und winkte dabei mit den Armen wie eine Windmühle mit ihren Flügeln im Sturm.   
Freder seufzte.   
Lero war ein herzensguter Hobbit, aber manchmal einfach zu überschäumend.   


"Pass auf, dass du den ganzen Weg nicht wieder hinunterkullerst, Lero!" rief Freder, sich ein Lachen verkneifend, als er den Hobbit als eine Lawine mit Armen und Beinen vor seinem geistigen Auge den Hügel heruntersausen sah.   
Lero schnaubte verächtlich, aber dann lachte er, während er außer Atem bei Freder ankam.   


Die beiden Hobbits waren ungefähr im gleichen Alter und schon seit Kindertagen miteinander befreundet. Damals waren sie berühmt und berüchtigt für ihre Streiche gewesen, für die sie so manches Mal den Hosenboden langgezogen bekommen hatten.   
Mit zunehmendem Alter hatte die Lust am Schabernack nachgelassen, aber ihr Temperament war den beiden geblieben.   


Ihr Charakter war allerdings ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit, denn vom Aussehen her unterschieden sich die beiden Freunde beträchtlich.   
Lero war ein kräftiger, gedrungener Hobbit, dem man ansah, dass er einer harten Arbeit nachging. Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, auf dem immer ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag, große braune Augen und einen Schopf schwarzer Haare, der sich niemals bändigen ließ. So sah Lero immer aus, als habe ihn eine Windböe zersaust – was die Dame seines Herzens und Herrin seines Hauses jedes Mal von Neuem zur Verzweiflung brachte.   


Freder hingegen war schmal, fast schmächtig, was ihm von seiner Sippe des Öfteren einen schrägen Blick einbrachte, denn die Bolgers waren, um es in ihren eigenen Worten auszudrücken: massig – andere hätten dick gesagt, aber ließen es lieber, um der guten Nachbarschaft willen und sehr hellhäutig. Sein lockiges blondes Haar bildete den krönenden Abschluss seiner annehmbaren Erscheinung.   
Freder mochte körperlich wenig beeindruckend erscheinen, aber er hatte einen wachen Geist und eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und eine gesunde oder ungesunde, je von welchem Standpunkt aus man es betrachtete, Portion Neugier mit in die Wiege gelegt bekommen. Darüber hinaus verstand er es vorzüglich mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen.   


Freder und Lero ergänzten sich ganz einfach prächtig.   
Lero blieb atemlos neben Freder stehen. Er stützte seine breiten Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab und japste keuchend nach Luft.   
"Unverschämtheit von ... dir ... mich auch noch zum ... Lachen zu ... bringen", stieß er hervor.   


Freder grinste, aber erwiderte nichts. Lero konnte in jeder Beziehung eine Menge vertragen. Wenn er schon so verrückt war, den Berg hinaufzuhechten – was auch ohne Schnee nur den Hobbits gelang, die sich nicht nur an die angenehmen Seiten des Lebens hielten –, war es nur gerecht, dass er die Folgen auch spürte.   
Lero lebte mit seiner Familie am Fuße der Anhöhe in einer geräumigen Höhle, an die eine kleine, aus starkem Holz bestehende Hütte angrenzte, die als Werkstatt diente. Lero hatte etwas abseits des Gros der Häuser in Michelbinge gebaut, um in Ruhe seiner nicht gerade leisen Beschäftigung nachzugehen, die in der Hauptsache darin bestand, landwirtschaftliche Geräte und andere nützliche Dinge herzustellen.   
Lero war ein angesehener Mann in Michelbinge.   


Was hingegen den jungen Bolger allein in seiner Höhle auf dem Hügel hielt ... darüber zerrissen sich die Michelbinger schon seit Jahren die Münder.   
Nichtsdestotrotz war auch Freder Bolger ein überall gern gesehener Hobbit. Er war verträglich, immer freundlich und mischte sich niemals in Angelegenheiten ein, die ihn nichts angingen.   
Und dann war da ja auch noch das Pfeifenkraut.   


Freder baute auf seinem Berg das beste Pfeifenkraut des westlichen Auenlands an, viele waren der Ansicht, es sei das Beste überhaupt, und war immer sehr großzügig beim Tausch.   
Sollte er also ruhig auf seinem Berg hocken und Löcher in die Luft starren; solange sein Gemüt und das Pfeifenkraut nicht darunter litten ...   
  
Als Lero wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sagte er: "Zieh dir etwas an die Füße und komm mit ins Tal. Sicherlich kann der eine oder andere Hobbit eine helfende Hand gebrauchen, um zumindest wieder wie ein halbwegs anständiger Bürger seine Höhle zu betreten, wenn es sie denn überhaupt schon verlassen konnte."   


Freder nickte und schlug sich in Gedanken an die Stirn. Er hätte auch selbst auf die Idee kommen können, ins Tal zu gehen. Statt dessen hatte er vor seiner Höhle gestanden und auf die Welt unter sich gestarrt, als ginge sie ihn gar nichts an und irgendwelchen schlechten Gefühlen in sich gelauscht.   
"Bin sofort wieder da!" sagte er zu Lero und eilte in seine Höhle zurück. Er tapste über den durchweichten Boden, um den er sich später würde kümmern müssen und in sein Schlafzimmer hinein. Dort kramte er in einer alten Truhe ein Paar derbe Fellstiefel hervor, die schon Jahre lang ihre Dienste getan hatten und einfach unverwüstlich waren. Der Hobbit schlüpfte hinein. Die Kleidung, die er für den Spaziergang gewählt hatte, war ihm warm genug, also ließ er seinen dicken Fellmantel unbeachtet an dem Haken neben der Truhe. Aber Mütze und Handschuhe verschmähte er nicht.   


So gewappnet verließ Freder Bolger sein Heim.   
Sorgfältig zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss; wer wusste, ob der Schnee nicht wieder Lust bekam sein Wohnzimmer heimzusuchen.   


Freder machte einen kurzen Abstecher in den kleinen Schuppen, der etwas abseits der Höhle sein Dasein fristete und hatte nach einem gezielten Griff eine Schaufel in der Hand. Ihr Stiel war abgeschabt und hier und da mit einem Holzwurmloch verziert, aber das Blatt glänzte, als sei es erst einen Tag alt. Freder Bolger war ein sorgfältiger junger Hobbit, der sein Augenmerk auf die entscheidenden Dinge richtete.   
Freder schulterte die Schaufel. Dann folgte er Lero, der sich schon wieder auf den Weg ins Tal gemacht hatten.


	2. Kapitel II

Kapitel 2  
Ein Schrecken in der Nacht 

In den nächsten Tagen schneite es zwar nicht mehr, aber dafür zwang ein unerbittlicher Frost das Land in seinen Griff. Der Schnee verharschte innerhalb einer Woche und machte das Laufen außerhalb der freigeschaufelten Wege schwierig und unangenehm.   
Freder hatte sich bei Lero einquartiert, um den beschwerlichen Aufstieg zu seiner Höhle zu sparen, denn er wollte nicht den Rest des Winters dort oben allein vor dem Kamin sitzend verbringen, nur weil kein Besuch mehr kommen konnte oder besser gesagt wollte; von Lero abgesehen.   


Als Gegenleistung für das Dach über dem Kopf hatte er Lero geholfen, von dessen Heim aus einen schmalen Weg bis an die Große Oststraße heran zu bahnen, die von den Michelbinger Hobbits in gemeinsamer Anstrengung von einem Großteil des Schnees befreit worden war; zumindest im Ort und ein wenig darüber hinaus.   
Ganz Michelbinge war Tage lang mit dem Schaufeln von Schnee beschäftigt gewesen.   


So kam es, dass die Hobbits einerseits außerordentlich froh darüber waren, dass sich keine Wolken am Himmel zeigten, andererseits machte der klirrende Frost ihnen ein wenig Sorgen, denn bitterkalte Winter brachten so manch unangenehme Erscheinung mit sich, wenn man den alten Erzählungen Glauben schenken durfte. Und dieser Winter schien sich von einem Tag auf den anderen entschieden zu haben, einer der kältesten zu werden, den das Auenland je erlebt hatte. Und das sollte etwas heißen!   
Zu Zeiten der ältesten Hobbits in Michelbinge hatte es einige Winter gegeben, die selbst den Unbekümmersten nach einer Weile Sorgen gemacht hatten. Aber mit Eis und Schnee waren die Bewohner des Auenlandes immer zurecht gekommen. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?   
Die meisten hatten schon lange Jahre Brennholz gelagert und da es in den letzten Jahren kaum gebraucht worden war, konnten sie in dieser Beziehung recht unbesorgt in die Zukunft blicken. Essbare Vorräte gab es ebenfalls genug, und das war für ein Gros der Hobbits immerhin die Hauptsache, und so kehrte bei den Michelbingern nach einer Weile wieder der Alltag ein.   
  
Zwei Wochen nach der großen Überraschung in Form des Schnees saßen viele Michelbinger wie fast jeden Abend im einzigen, aber dafür sehr großen Wirtshaus des Ortes – dem "Glücklichen Hobbit" –, nippten am vorzüglichen, heißen Bier und pafften ihre geliebten Pfeifen, erzählten und sangen und waren guter Dinge, denn das Leben ging weiter; nicht weniger angenehm als vor einigen Tagen; das Schneeschaufeln hatten die meisten Hobbits schon wieder vergessen, obwohl es für viele wahrhaftig kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen war – denjenigen hatte es allerdings auch nicht geschadet.   
Der "Glückliche Hobbit" war kein Wirtshaus im eigentlichen Sinne, so wie man es von den Großen Leuten kannte, sondern eine besonders breite und langgezogene und damit geräumige Höhle, in deren hinterem Teil sich einige Zimmer befanden, die Hobbits aus den anderen Teilen des Auenlandes bei Besuchen in Michelbinge als kurzzeitige Bleibe dienten – wenn sie keine Verwandten hatten, bei denen sie unterkommen konnten oder wollten. Eine weitere, abgetrennte Ecke enthielt eine kleine Küche und einige halbvolle Fässer Wein, die im vollen Zustand im Keller lagerten, der – als eine Art zweite Höhle – unter die Gaststube gegraben worden und mit dicken Balken abgestützt war.   
Niedrige Bänke und Tische waren um einen großen Kamin verteilt, der die Südseite der Höhle beherrschte. Jetzt prasselte ein ein munteres Feuer darin, das eine wohlige Wärme verbreitete.  


Das Wirtshaus trug seinen bezeichnenden Namen mit vollem Recht, denn die Hobbits in Michelbinge – ja eigentlich im ganzen Auenland – waren tatsächlich glücklich. Sie verbrachten ihre Tage in Gemütlichkeit und Harmonie.   
Seit das Land den Hobbits von König Argeleb dem Zweiten überlassen worden war, weil die Dúnedain, die wahren Herren Eriadors, immer weniger wurden, hatten Glück und Zufriedenheit geherrscht. Das Auenland war seit jeher eine Oase des Friedens gewesen. Den Hobbits fehlte es an nichts. Sie konnten fruchtbare Böden beackern und ihr Vieh auf saftige Weiden treiben, Holz schlagen und Trauben ernten und Pfeifenkraut anbauen. Was um sie herum vorging, erfuhren sie nicht, denn sie hielten sich in den engen Grenzen ihres Landes.   
Die Große Oststraße war schon lange kein Weg mehr, den es sich zu gehen lohnte und so kam es, dass die Hobbits ungestört blieben und nicht gedachten, daran von sich aus etwas zu ändern.   


Zudem barg das Leben der Großen Leute wenig Interessantes und die verehrungswürdigen Elben waren so fern, wie die Sterne und die Glücklichen Lande, die die Unsterblichen in ihren Liedern besangen. Ein gewöhnlicher Hobbit hatte keinen Grund über seinen Tellerrand zu blicken.   
Mit dem Mundwerk taten sie es jedoch.   
Das Geschichtenerzählen war eine der liebsten Beschäftigungen an langen Wirtshausabenden. Dann konnten sich vor allem die Alten einer großen Zahl Zuhörer sicher sein, die begierig auf jedes Wort lauschten, welches über die Lippen derjenigen kam, die die meisten Geschichten zu erzählen wussten.   
Die Tradition des Erzählens mochte ein Überbleibsel aus den Tagen sein, als die Hobbits aus den Regionen des Oberen Anduin fortgewandert waren und ihren Weg nach Westen gesucht hatten, bis sie schließlich das Land erreicht hatten, das nun den Namen Auenland trug.   


Aus dieser Zeit war so manche Erzählung geblieben, die von Elben und Großen Leuten handelte, von Drachen und Trollen und finsteren Ereignissen, die beim Schein des Kaminfeuers einen wohligen Schauer über die Rücken der Hobbits jagten.   
Aber all das war vergangen und konnte getrost vergessen werden, wenn die nötige Bettschwere erst einmal da war und die Tür des behaglichen Heims geschlossen wurde und alles draußen blieb, was die Träume hätte stören können.   
Einzig der Gedanke an Wölfe wirkte manches Mal beunruhigend, denn dass diese Kreaturen mehr waren als ein Kinderschreck, davon zeugte das mit Stolz im Mathom-Haus in Michelbinge ausgestellte Fell eines solchen grauen Gesellen, der es vor vielen Jahren einmal gewagt hatte, das Auenland zu betreten und Vieh zu reißen, bis eine Abordnung beherzter Hobbits dem Burschen den Garaus gemacht hatte.   
Das war lange her; aber immerhin erzählungswürdig, wie so vieles.   
  
Datho, ein feister Hobbit mittleren Alters und der stolze Bürgermeister Michelbinges gab gerade eine seiner beliebten Geschichten zum Besten, als die Tür des Wirtshauses krachend aufflog und ein atemloser junger Hobbit in die Schankstube hineinplatzte und die Unterhaltungen zum Erliegen brachte. Ein Schwall Kälte folgte dem neuen Gast und winzige Eiskristalle glitzerten in seinen braunen Haaren und auf seiner Kleidung und sein Gesicht war gerötet.   


Hier und da wurden unwillige Stimmen laut, die Tür möge doch bitte schnell wieder geschlossen werden, sonst würde das Bier kalt. Andere murrten, weil sie auf die Geschichten Dathos begierig waren; auch wenn sie sie in und auswendig kannten.   
Fahrig warf der junge Hobbit die Tür ins Schloss, dann stürmte er vorwärts, so dass er vor dem Kamin zum stehen kam. Verwunderte Blicke und leise Bemerkungen folgten ihm. Die Michelbinger hatten schon des Öfteren einen der ihren abgehetzt erlebt – besonders die jüngeren Hobbits legten zuweilen eine gewisse Eile an den Tag – und schüttelten belustigt die Köpfe, war diese Eile doch fast immer ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, das irgendwo eine Angebetete wartete. Aber mitten im Winter in das Wirtshaus zu stürmen war dann doch etwas ... ungewöhnlich. Dessen ungeachtet wandten sich die meisten der Anwesenden jedoch nach wenigen Augenblicken achselzuckend wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu, während einige den unerwartet hektischen neuen Besucher auffordernd musterten.   
"Am Ortsrand auf der Straße nach Westen ist etwas!" keuchte der Hobbit aufgeregt. "Etwas _sehr_ Großes und es bewegte sich und machte unheimliche Geräusche, als es mich sah! Ich bin auf der Stelle davon gelaufen ..."   


Die Gespräche, die nach dem Erscheinen des jungen Hobbits wieder aufgenommen worden waren, verstummten erneut. Man warf sich bezeichnende Blicke zu. War hier jemand vom Schneekoller übermannt worden? Das weiße Zeug mochte ja eine Zeit lang prächtig anzusehen sein, aber auf die Dauer wurde es vielen zu eintönig.   
"Du hast zu viel Phantasie, Nico!" bemerkte Lero, der sich mit Freder ebenfalls in der ausgelassenen Runde der Wirtshausbesucher befand, lachend und hob seinen dampfenden Bierkrug. "Komm, setzt dich zu uns und genieß ein warmes Bier und dann erzähl uns in Ruhe, was du gesehen haben willst."   
Beifälliges Raunen erhob sich ringsum und wurde mit Kopfnicken bekräftigt.   


"Du warst ja schon immer ein wenig fahrig, Nico, um nicht zu sagen hastig!" ließ sich eine Stimme vernehmen.   
"Möglicherweise hat er dem Bier schon zu Hause zugesprochen!" warf ein anderer Hobbit ein und erntete damit Gelächter, denn Nico stand nicht ganz zu Unrecht im Ruf, ein gutes Tröpfchen gleich welcher Art nicht zu verschmähen und eine ansehnliche Fäßchensammlung zu besitzen.   
Weitere gutmütige Neckereien machten die Runde und die Hobbits lachten und scherzten und ließen den armen Nico gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Er sah hilfesuchend von einem zum anderen. Normalerweise hätte er mitgelacht, denn ihm machten die Scherze auf seine Kosten nichts aus. Aber jetzt war dem jungen Hobbit keineswegs nach Lachen zumute.   
"Nein!"   


Nicos schriller und verzweifelter Schrei verschaffte ihm endlich die ersehnte Aufmerksamkeit.   
"So glaubt mir doch. Ich bin, bevor ich mich auf den Weg hierher machen wollte, noch ein wenig herumgewandert. Die Luft ist so herrlich und klar und die Sterne funkeln und da bekam ich Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang. Ich wanderte also langsam die Hauptstraße entlang und kam schließlich an den Ortsrand. Ich ging noch ein Stückchen weiter – man braucht keine Laterne, so hell ist das Sternenlicht – und wie ich so an die Stelle komme, bis zu der wir den Schnee zur Seite geschaufelt haben, da entdecke ich ein wenig vor mir einen Schatten. Er war riesig! Ihr wisst, dass der Schnee dem Größten von uns bis an die Brust reicht ... Dieser Schatten war mindestens doppelt so groß. Ich hatte den Eindruck er würde mich ansehen und sei drauf und dran, sich auf mich zu stürzen. Da habe ich die Beine in die Hand genommen und bin schnurstracks hierher gelaufen!"   


Nach einem Moment völliger Stille begannen die Hobbits miteinander zu tuscheln und tauschten Blicke, die nun nicht mehr spöttisch waren, sondern eher nachdenklich und besorgt. Nicos eindringliche Stimme und sein ungewohntes Verhalten ließen das Scherzen verstummen und riefen andere Gefühle bei den Hobbits hervor.   
Einige erinnerten sich, von Wesen gehört zu haben, die vor Urzeiten über die Welt gestreift sein sollten, grausam und gnadenlos und mit unaussprechlichen Namen. Über sie gab es keine Geschichten, nur vage Andeutungen, die man lieber schnell wieder vergaß, wenn man ein Hobbit mit gesunder Nachtruhe bleiben wollte.   
Die etwas phantasieloseren, aber durchaus pragmatischeren Hobbits sprachen aus, was vielen jetzt in den Sinn kam.   
_Ein Wolf!_   


Es war immer wieder einmal vorgekommen, dass in strengen Wintern ein oder zwei Wölfe das Auenland heimgesucht hatten, viele prächtige Geschichten, in denen zwar manchmal übertrieben wurde, die aber nichtsdestotrotz wahr waren, zeugten davon. Woher die Wölfe kamen, wusste keiner zu sagen, aber dass sie gefährlich waren, wussten schon die Kleinsten.   
Die hungrigen Tiere hielten sich an allem schadlos, was sie bekommen konnten. Und da sie recht groß waren, machten sie auch vor den Hobbits nicht Halt, wenn sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot. Und wenn man an die vergangenen vierzehn Tage dachte, dann konnte dem einen oder anderen Wolf schon gehörig der Magen knurren!   
Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Nico einen solchen ungebeten Besucher gesehen hatte. Der junge Hobbit mochte maßlos übertrieben haben, was die Größe des unbekannten Wesens anging; aber wenn die Annahme stimmte, dann hatten die Michelbinger eine Aufgabe: den Wolf zur Strecke zu bringen, bevor er Unheil anzurichten vermochte!   


Genau diesen Gedanken hatte auch Datho, der Bürgermeister, als er aufstand, sich neben Nico stellte und energisch um Ruhe bat.   
Er räusperte sich gewichtig und sagte, als er der Aufmerksamkeit aller Hobbits sicher sein konnte: "Unser junger Freund hier", dabei tätschelte er Nico väterlich die Schulter "hat mich davon überzeugt, doch einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich schlage vor, wir stellen eine kleine Gruppe Hobbits zusammen, schnappen uns ein paar Lampen, Heugabeln und Knüttel und begutachten das ... Wesen am Ortsausgang erst einmal etwas gründlicher."   
Datho sah sich beifallheischend um, und da er keinen Widerspruch bekam, fragte er: "Wer erklärt sich bereit, mitzukommen?"   
Sofort reckten sich zahlreiche Hände in die Höhe, denn die Neugier der Hobbits war größer als etwaige Bedenken.   


Datho schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so viele. Wir stolpern sonst über unsere eigenen Füße. Ich werde ... selbstverständlich Nico mitnehmen, dann Freder und Lero ..." Datho nannte noch vier weitere Namen – alle von Hobbits, bei denen er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht nur aus reiner Neugier mitkamen und dass sie im Ernstfall nicht einfach die Beine in die Hände nehmen würden.   
Freder und Lero sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Achseln. Sie hatten sich beide nicht gemeldet, waren aber ohne zu Zögern bereit, dem Aufruf des Bürgermeisters Folge zu leisten.   
Die Hobbits, die nicht mitdurften murrten ein bisschen, gaben sich dann aber zufrieden. Es war immerhin allemal gemütlicher in der behaglichen Wirtsstube zu sitzen, als sich draußen die Zehen abzufrieren. Sie würden schon früh genug dahinterkommen, was es mit Nicos mysteriösem Schatten auf sich hatte.   
Datho stolzierte an der Spitze der Abordnung zur Tür heraus. Als sie sich schloss, begannen die ersten schon, aus dem heutigen Abend eine Geschichte zu machen ... 


	3. Kapitel III

Kapitel 3  
Ein unerwarteter Gast 

Am westlichen Ortsrand von Michelbinge stand in der Tat ein dunkler Schemen, der sich im Sternenlicht vor dem hellen Schnee deutlich abzeichnete. Die Abordnung Hobbits, die sich mit allerlei Dingen, die sich als Waffen eigneten und einigen Lampen ausstaffiert hatte, blieb in gebührender Entfernung stehen. Der Schatten war groß! Von Zeit zu Zeit bewegte er sich unruhig, ein mächtiger Schädel pendelte hin und her und zuweilen war ein dumpfes Stampfen zu vernehmen.  
Die Hobbits strengten ihre Augen an.  
Eine geraume Zeit starrte jeder auf die von Schnee und Sternenlicht angenehm erhellte Straße. Was sie da vor sich sahen war ...   
"Das ist ein Pferd!" entfuhr es Lero, dem man die Erheiterung anmerkte. Er sprach damit aus, was alle zu sehen vermocht hatten.  
Unter den Hobbits erhob sich Gemurmel.  


Zunächst machte sich Erleichterung breit und Nico musste sich einige gutmütig-spöttische Bemerkungen über die Schärfe seiner Augen gefallen lassen. Aber wenig später kam eine gewisse Ratlosigkeit und Unsicherheit auf, denn Pferde waren etwas, das die Hobbits kaum jemals zu Gesicht bekamen. Sie gehörten zu den Großen Leuten und nicht ins Auenland. Die Hobbits gaben sich mit Ponys zufrieden, die mehr Lasttiere denn Reittiere waren. Pferde beunruhigten die meisten von ihnen, denn sie waren groß, stark und unberechenbar - für all jene, die ohne viel Anstrengung unter einem Pferdebauch hindurch laufen konnten ganz besonders, und das traf auf die meisten Hobbits zu.  
Das Exemplar eines Pferdes, das dort vor ihnen stand war nicht dazu geschaffen, die Bedenken der Anwesenden zu zerstreuen.  
Dieses Pferd war außerordentlich groß und kräftig und es schnaubte, als es die unbekannten Ankömmlinge erblickte. Unschlüssig verharrte die Gruppe an ihrem Platz.  
Datho hob seine Lampe und leuchtete damit in die Runde. Große Augenpaare sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Datho räusperte sich und setzte zum Sprechen an, aber seine bürgermeisterliche Autorität wurde jäh untergraben, als jemand rief: "Da liegt etwas am Rand der Straße im Schnee!"  
Und tatsächlich.  


Ein wenig abseits des freigeschaufelten, schmalen Streifens Straße, der nur noch mit einer dünnen Schicht Eis bedeckt war - die daher rührte, dass die Sonne am Tage ein wenig Schnee am Straßenrand schmolz - und schräg vor dem Pferd befand sich ein dunkles, langes Bündel.  
Schweigend und unschlüssig starrten die Hobbits die Gestalt an, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Schnee lag.  
Trotz der dicken Winterkleidung war deutlich zu sehen, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte.  


"Ist er ... tot?" fragte plötzlich jemand zaghaft.  
Freder gab sich einen Ruck. "Das werden wir gleich sehen", sagte er energisch.  
"Lero, hilf mir", bat er seinen Freund und gemeinsam traten die beiden Hobbits langsam und vorsichtig auf den Mann zu.  
Offensichtlich war er einfach von seinem Pferd gerutscht, denn der reich verzierte Sattel hing dem Tier ein wenig schief auf dem Rücken. Es tänzelte nervös, als die Hobbits herankamen, schien dann aber zu verstehen, dass von den beiden keine Gefahr ausging.  


Freder und Lero beugten sich zum dem Mann herunter. Vorsichtig drehten die beiden Hobbits den Menschen - nicht ohne Anstrengung - auf den Rücken. Das schmale, düstere Gesicht wies einige Schürfwunden auf, die vom Sturz auf den verharschten Schnee herrührten, aber ansonsten schien der Mann unverletzt. Aber er war schon sehr kalt und seine blauen Lippen zitterten leicht und sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise.  
"Er muss in die Wärme, sonst ist es um ihn geschehen", sagte Freder, während er den bewusstlosen Fremden nachdenklich betrachtete. Sein Blick wurde von einer filigranen Brosche angezogen, die den Mantel des Mannes an der Brust zusammenhielt. Sie war geformt wie ein zerborstenes Schwert, das von fremdartigen Blumen umrankt wurde. Freder zog die Stirn in Falten. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, so wie die Bauern und Händler, die jenseits der Grenzen des Auenlandes lebten. Während er auf die Brosche starrte erschienen vor Freders geistigem Auge plötzlich Bilder. Er sah ein gewaltiges Schlachtfeld unter einem düsteren Himmel, auf dem sich Menschen und Elben tummelten und Geschöpfe, die Freder nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie waren scheußlichen Angesichts, grobknochig und roh, in zerfetzte Gewänder und Kettenhemden gekleidet und mit grässlichen Waffen bewehrt. Freder vermeinte sogar den Lärm der Schlacht zu vernehmen; das Klirren der Waffen, die Schreie der Kämpfenden ...  
Der Anblick nahm ihn gefangen und verwirrte und ängstigte ihn.  
"Freder?"  
Lero fasste seinen Freund am Arm.  
"Freder! Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um mit offenen Augen zu träumen!"  
"Was?"  


Freder sah Lero entgeistert an. Der deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Mann vor ihnen im Schnee. "Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er in die Wärme muss." Lero klang ein bisschen ungeduldig.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich auch die übrigen Hobbits eingefunden und standen in einem Kreis um den Menschen. "Wir könnten ihn tragen", schlug Bolfo Kleinfeld vor. "Genügend Leute sind wir ja."  
"Sei nicht albern, Bolfo!" wies ihn Datho zurecht. "Sieh dir den Kerl an. Er ist schon unverschämt groß. Keiner von uns würde es durchhalten, und wenn, dann würde es zu lange dauern, bis wir ihn ins Warme schaffen können. Und da nur der 'Glückliche Hobbit' als Unterkunft in Frage kommt, müssten wir ihn außerdem noch zu weit schleppen."  


Betreten sahen sich die Hobbits an.  
Plötzlich hellte sich Leros Gesicht auf. "Ich habe eine Idee! Der alte Hettelmann hat doch seit ewigen Zeiten einen Schlitten in seiner Scheune stehen, mit dem man Brennholz fahren kann. Das Ding mag zwar nicht mehr besonders ansehnlich sein, aber es ist groß genug, um den Menschen zu transportieren. Und da ich jeden Herbst nach den Kufen sehen muss, ist der Schlitten auch funktionstüchtig."  
"Und was willst du davorspannen?" ließ Bolfo sich vernehmen. Der Schlitten wurde eigentlich von zwei Ponys gezogen. Aber die Tiere mussten bei der extremen Kälte und dem verharschten Boden in ihren Ställen bleiben. Die Hobbits kannten die Gepflogenheit, Hufeisen zu verwenden nicht, so dass die Hufe ihrer Ponys zu empfindlich waren.  
Nachdenklich warfen alle dem Pferd einen Blick zu. Aber das Tier würde jedes Geschirr sprengen, das man ihm anzulegen versuchte. Es war einfach zu mächtig für ein Ponygeschirr. Darüber hinaus trug es genug Last, denn am Sattel war ein ovaler, schmuckloser Schild befestigt, der fast die Größe eines Hobbits hatte und daneben baumelte ein ellenlanges Schwert in einer abgenutzten Scheide und dazu waren am hinteren Teil des Sattels zwei Proviantsäcke und eine Decke befestigt.  


"Wir werden den Schlitten wohl selber ziehen müssen", sagte Freder. "Das ist allemal einfacher, als den Menschen zu tragen. Doch wenn wir hier noch lange herumreden und überlegen, dann können wir den armen Kerl auch gleich liegen lassen."  
Die anderen Hobbits nickten, denn Freder hatte nur zu recht.  
"Lero, Nico!" befahl Datho. "Ihr holt euch den Schlitten und kommt so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück. Jetzt ist Eile geboten."  
Die beiden Hobbits machten sich sofort auf den Weg.  


Der alte Hettelmann wohnte günstigerweise recht nah am Ortsausgang in einer großen Höhle. Neben ihr befand sich eine gepflegte Scheune, die allerlei Gerätschaften enthielt – und besagten Schlitten.  
Ein brummiger Hettelmann öffnete Lero und Nico, die mit den Fäusten an die Tür geschlagen hatten und damit so viel Lärm machten, dass sogar in einigen Nachbarhöhlen das Licht anging. Er war mehr als ein wenig verärgert, denn die Beiden hatten ihn aus dem wohlverdienten Schlaf geholt – Hettelmann ging früh zu Bett und stand früh wieder auf – und redeten atemlos auf ihn ein. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er begriff, dass nach seinem Schlitten verlangt wurde. Achselzuckend wies er mit dem Kopf zur Scheune.  
"Das Tor ist offen", grummelte er und sah Lero und Nico ein wenig schief an, so als wollte er sagen "Warum holt ihr euch den Schlitten nicht einfach?" Damit schlug er den beiden verdutzten Hobbits die Tür vor der Nase zu. Sie hörten ihn murmelnd davon schlurfen.  
Lero machte eine hilflose Geste mit dem Armen und sah Nico an. "So ist er nun mal. Los, sehen wir zu, dass wir den Schlitten aus der Scheune bekommen. Wir haben Glück, dass es auf der Straße nach Westen hin ein wenig abschüssig und vereist ist ..."   
  


Nach kurzer Zeit war der Schlitten also da, wo er gebraucht wurde.  
Das Gefährt war über einen Meter hoch und fast zweieinhalb Meter lang und mit eisenbeschlagenen, breiten Kufen ausgestattet. Um die Ladefläche zogen sich einige hohe, dicke Balken, die ein Geländer bildeten und die es erlaubten, mehrere Schichten Holz zu transportieren.  
Lero und Nico hatten sich aus Hettelmanns Scheune statt der Ponygeschirre auch einige feste Seile mitgenommen, die sie an den vorne hochgebogenen Kufen befestigt hatten. Sie sollten den Hobbits zum Ziehen dienen. Der Schlitten war ein großes Fahrzeug; eins der wenigen dieser Art in Michelbinge und in der Vergangenheit so selten in Gebrauch gewesen, dass einige dem alten Hettelmann schon des Öfteren den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatten, ihn zu Brennholz zu verarbeiten, anstatt darauf zu warten, einmal Brennholz damit zu fahren. Glücklicherweise hatte der Bauer sich nicht auf diese Vorschläge eingelassen.  
Während Lero und Nico sich aufgemacht hatten, den rettenden Schlitten zu holen, waren die anderen Hobbits nicht müßig gewesen. Freder war es gelungen, die Decke vom Sattel zu ziehen – dankenswerterweise hatte das Pferd stillgehalten, als der Hobbit mehrmals an der dicken Rolle aus gewebter wolle gezerrt hatte – und gemeinsam mit den anderen hatte er den Mann darin eingewickelt.  


Der Fremde hatte das Bewusstsein noch immer nicht wiedererlangt, aber dann und wann murmelte er Worte in einer Sprache, derer die Hobbits nicht mächtig waren. Freder hielt sie für Elbisch, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, denn warum sollte ein Mensch in der Sprache der Elben reden.  
Nach einigem Hin und Her gelang es den Hobbits mit vereinten Kräften den Mann auf den Schlitten zu heben. Dort betteten sie ihn möglichst bequem auf die Ladefläche und machten sich daran, das Gefährt und seine Last nach Michelbinge und zum Wirtshaus zu ziehen.  
Das Pferd trottete hinter der Prozession her und ließ sich nach einer Weile vom sehr vorsichtigen Lero am Zügel ergreifen und führen.  
Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis die Gruppe das Wirtshaus erreichte, denn die Hobbits taten sich ein wenig schwer damit, den großen Schlitten auf der vereisten Straße zu ziehen, weil sie immer wieder ausrutschten. Sie wechselten sich ab und so konnte jeder zwischendurch wieder Kräfte sammeln, aber das machte die Aufgabe nur unwesentlich leichter.  
Sie legten bei Hettelsmanns Scheune eine kurze Pause ein, um das Pferd dort unterzustellen. Die Scheune war der einzige Ort in unmittelbarer Nähe, der sich dazu eignete. Dort hatte das Pferd es bis zum nächsten Morgen erst einmal am Besten, dann würde man weitersehen.  


Das Tier war anfangs nicht begeistert darüber von seinem Herrn getrennt zu werden, aber Lero – zu dem es Vertrauen gefasst zu haben schien - konnte es beruhigen und als die Hobbits die Scheune leise schlossen, war das Pferd friedlich, was vielleicht auch mit daran lag, dass es eine Traufe voller Heu entdeckt hatte.  
Mit einer Sorge weniger setzten die Hobbits ihren Weg zum Gasthaus fort. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, war selbst Lero ein wenig außer Atem und musste einen Moment verschnaufen.  
Datho, der sich erstaunlich gut gehalten hatte, riss wenige Augenblicke später die Tür des Wirtshauses auf und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte – dieses Schicksal schien ihm heute öfter zugedacht zu sein –, hatte man ihn entdeckt und bestürmte ihn mit Fragen. Es dauerte ein Weilchen bis den Anwesenden klar wurde, dass sie auf diese Weise nie etwas aus ihrem Bürgermeister herausbekommen würden und so verstummtem die Neugierigen mit einem Mal - nur das Knacken des Kaminfeuers war noch zu vernehmen.  
Datho holte tief Luft.  


"Nicos unheimliche Gestalt hat sich als Pferd entpuppt", sagte er gewichtig und sofort waren wieder unzählige Stimmen zu vernehmen, die durcheinander riefen.  
Datho schüttelte mit ein wenig Resignation den Kopf, dann erhob er seine Stimme über den Tumult und rief: "Das Pferd gehört einem Menschen und dieser Mensch ist halb erfroren, darum werden wir ihn ins Wirtshaus bringen!"  
Ohne sich um die Hobbits weiter zu kümmern, von denen manche jetzt mit offenen Mündern auf ihren Bürgermeister starrten oder ihren Nachbarn verwunderte und ungläubige Blicke zuwarfen, kehrte Datho der Versammlung den Rücken, um dabei zu helfen, den Menschen in den "Glücklichen Hobbit" zu schaffen.  
Da ihnen nach kurzer Zeit zahlreiche Hände Unterstützung boten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Fremde unter Getuschel und Fragen und so manchem misstrauischen Blick in einem der Gästezimmer verschwunden war.   
  
Die Gespräche in der Wirtsstube wurden nun nur noch leise geführt und nach gar nicht langer Zeit machten die meisten Hobbits sich auf und davon, um den Rest des Abends in ihren Höhlen zu verbringen. Sie fühlten sich mit einem Mal etwas befangen in der Gegenwart des Menschen, auch wenn er sich in einem der Nebenzimmer befand und auch wenn er bewusstlos war - er war und blieb ein Fremder und damit unheimlich, vielleicht sogar verdächtig und plötzlich empfanden viele nicht mehr die erhebende Neugier, die häufig ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch erzeugen konnte, sondern ein wenig Beklemmung, der man am Besten dadurch entging, indem man die eigene Höhle aufsuchte und sich ins Bett legte.  


Immerhin war es ja auch schon spät.  
So kam es, dass nur Freder, Lero und die anderen, die an der Rettung des Menschen beteiligt gewesen waren, blieben. Gemeinsam entledigten sie den Mann seines dicken Mantels, der eisig kalt war und sehr schwer. Darunter trug der Fremde feingewebte bräunliche Kleidung - die Hose war mit Wildleder verstärkt, während das leinene Hemd von Stickereien verziert war, die Kragen und Ärmel umschmeichelten. Alles wirkte zart, aber wenn man den Stoff berührte, war er auf wundersame Weise sehr dick und sehr angenehm.  
Die Hobbits bereiteten dem Menschen ein Lager aus vielen Decken und einigen Fellen auf dem Boden des Zimmers, denn ihre Betten waren einfach zu klein. Vorsichtig legten sie ihn darauf und dann betrachteten sie ihn das erste Mal genauer.  
Just in diesem Moment schlug der Mann die Augen auf.  


Die Hobbits wichen zurück und der Fremde richtete sich mühsam auf seinem Lager auf, seine schlanke Hand tastete nach dem vertrauten Schwert, das er fast immer an seiner Seite hatte. Er blickte sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um, dann ließ er sich erschöpft wieder auf das Lager sinken, aber seine Augen blieben offen und funkelten im Licht des kleinen Kamins, der das Zimmer in wohlige Wärme tauchte.  
Der Fremde war hochgewachsen; selbst für einen Menschen. Seine Gestalt war schlank, fast hager, aber man spürte die Kraft, die ihr innewohnte. Der Mann hatte gebräunte Haut und dunkle Haare, durch die sich erste graue Strähnen zogen. Seine meergrauen Augen blickten aufmerksam in die Runde und trotz der Erschöpfung, die ihn noch immer schwächte, war der Mensch wachsam und angespannt.  
Allerdings ließ seine Wachsamkeit nach, als ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, wo er sein musste und als er in die Gesichter der Hobbits sah, die um sein Lager herumstanden und warteten. Kein einziges zeigte einen Anflug von Feindseligkeit; nur Neugier lag darin - mal mehr, mal weniger gut verborgen. Der Mensch erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die er über die Halblinge gehört hatte und lächelte.  
Die Hobbits sahen sich an und dann wanderten ihre Augen wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin zu ihrem Bürgermeister.  
"Äh ..."   


Datho trat ein wenig widerwillig hervor und spielte nervös mit seinen Händen. "Willkommen in Michelbinge, Fremder. Was führt dich zu uns?" begann er, der sonst nie um ein Wort verlegen war. Aber der Mensch machte ihn nervös – es tröstete ihn ein wenig, dass es den anderen Hobbits genauso ging – und er wusste nicht, wie er sich einem von den Großen Leuten gegenüber geziemend verhalten sollte.  
Da war es wohl das Klügste, nach dem Naheliegendsten zu fragen.  
"Gebt mir ein wenig Zeit und Ruhe und ich werde all Eure Fragen beantworten", entgegnete der Mann leise. Er sprach mit einem fremdartigen Akzent, aber seine klare und melodische Stimme war angenehm und vertrauenserweckend.  


Datho nickte eifrig. "Natürlich, mein Herr. Wie unhöflich von uns, Euch mit Fragen zu belästigen. Wir werden uns jetzt zurückziehen. Wenn Ihr etwas braucht, dann ruft einfach und ..."  
Datho verstummte. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der Fremde im Moment nur eins brauchte und das war ein erholsamer Schlaf, denn er hatte schon wieder die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig, wenn auch sein Antlitz von Sorgen umwölkt war.  
Achselzuckend wandte Datho sich an die anderen.  


"Lasst uns gehen," flüsterte er. "Wenn der Tag anbricht, dann werden wir unsere Antworten bekommen." Leise schlichen die Hobbits aus dem Zimmer und bis auf Freder und Lero waren sie schnell aus der Gaststube hinaus. Auf der Türschwelle blieb Freder plötzlich stehen.  
"Ich bleibe bei ihm. Wer weiß, ob er nicht bald wieder aufwacht und dann mag er Hunger haben oder Durst oder will wissen, was mit seinem Pferd ist."   
Lero sah seinen Freund verwundert an. "Er ist hier doch nicht alleine. Marga und Fitz werden sich um ihn kümmern, wenn wir sie darum bitten. Du weißt doch welche Mutterinstinkte in Marga schlummern. Sie wird garantiert eine Nacht hier im Gasthaus verbringen und auf den Fremden aufpassen und Fitz wird es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen." 

Freder konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich Marga, die gemütliche Wirtin vorstellte, wie sie ihren ungewöhnlichen Gast umsorgte, während ihr Mann Fitz, der nicht minder gemütliche Wirt, becherweise warmes Bier bringen würde, um dem Menschen etwas Gutes zu tun.  
Aber dann wurde Freder wieder ernst.  
"Ich kann es nicht erklären, Lero, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich bei ihm bleiben muss. Einfach so ... Marga und Fitz haben auch sonst schon viel zu tun, wenn Gäste hier übernachten. Gönn' ihnen einen ruhigen Abend daheim."  


Lero nickte, obwohl er nicht genau verstand, was Freder bewegte und schlug seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls so schnell wie möglich nach Hause eilen und meiner Frau eine neue Geschichte erzählen. Gute Nacht und bis morgen!"  
Freder stand noch eine Weile nachdenklich im Eingang, um Lero nachzusehen, dann kehrte er ins Gasthaus zurück und schloss die Höhlentür leise. Marga, die noch in der Küchennische herumwirbelte, während Fitz schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, warf ihm nur einen kurzen wissenden Blick zu.  
"Nimm dir, was du brauchst, Freder", sagte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Brot, Käse und Butter und eine Flasche Wein, die sie auf einen der Tische nahe am Gästezimmer gestellt hatte.  
"Du bist ein guter Junge, Freder."  


Marga lächelte, als sie Freders verwundertes Gesicht sah und dann nahm sie schnell die Lampe, die neben ihr gestanden hatte und zog sich zurück, ehe Freder etwas erwidern konnte. Der junge Hobbit sah ihr nach, bis sie durch die Tür des Wirtshauses verschwunden war.  
Marga und Fitz bewohnten eine Höhle gleich neben dem "Glücklichen Hobbit", aber viele Nächte verbrachten die beiden auch in diesem, denn wenn Gäste da waren, musste jemand im Hause sein und sei es auch nur, um die Weinfässer im Keller zu bewachen, denn mancher Gast legte keine sehr guten Manieren an den Tag, wenn er sich in Versuchung geführt sah.  
Aber dieser Abend gehörte dank Freder für Marga uns Fitz zu den geruhsamen in der eigenen Höhle.   
  
Freder machte sich daran, die Lichter in der Wirtsstube zu löschen. Nur noch der Schein des glimmenden Kaminfeuers war da und Freder sah Schatten über die Höhlenwände huschen. Manche schienen für wenige Augenblicke Gestalt anzunehmen, nur um dann wieder zu zerfließen, sich neu zu formen und wieder zu vergehen. Es war seltsam und Freder zog sich ein wenig beunruhigt in das Gästezimmer zurück, in dem das Kaminfeuer noch zünftig brannte und die langen Scheite knackten. Freder hatte sich Brot, Wein und Käse genommen und stellte alles auf einen recht breiten, dafür aber flachen Schrank, der als Nachttisch diente.  
Dorthin hatte auch jemand den Mantel des Fremden gelegt und Freders Blick wurde wieder von der Brosche gefangen, die jetzt geöffnet auf dem dunklen Stoff zu schweben schien. Schnell wandte der Hobbit die Augen ab, er wollte nicht wieder Zeuge dieser seltsamen Schlacht sein, die ihm so greifbar in Erinnerung war, als sei er selbst dabei gewesen - denn hier gab es niemanden, der ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen würde, wenn sein Geist erst einmal gefangen war und davor fürchtete er sich.  


Um sich abzulenken, legte Freder einige Holzscheite nach und zog sich dann einen Stuhl an das Feuer. Versonnen sah er den Menschen an, der friedlich schlief und so gar nichts Unheimliches mehr an sich hatte, sondern eher etwas Verletzliches, das den Hobbit tief berührte.  
Wer auch immer der Mann sein mochte, ihn umgab ein düsteres Geheimnis und Freder hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass mit dem Menschen eine Veränderung ins Auenland gekommen war, die so schnell nicht wieder in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Freder grübelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin und dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf hüllte ihn ein.

Als Freder am nächsten Morgen aufschreckte, war er einen Moment lang verwirrt. Das fahle Licht, das durch das kleine Fenster schien, das dem Kamin gegenüber die andere Wand der Höhle zierte, zeigte ihm nicht die vertraute Umgebung des Zimmers, das er in Leros Heim bewohnte, sondern fremde Umrisse, in Schatten getaucht.   
Das leise Atmen eines zweiten Lebewesens ließ den Hobbit vollends wach werden.  


Freder rieb sich die Augen und langsam erinnerte er sich. Leise rutschte er von seinem Stuhl und tappte durch das dämmrige Zimmer. Der erloschene Kamin spendete schon seit Stunden keine Wärme mehr, aber die Luft war immer noch angenehm.  
Freder beugte sich zu dem Menschen hinunter und betrachtete ihn. Er lag noch immer so da, wie am Abend zuvor, jetzt war sein Gesicht jedoch von gesunder Farbe und zeigte einen entspannten Ausdruck.  
Der Hobbit sah sich schläfrig um und sein Blick streifte den Mantel auf dem kleinen Schränckchen neben dem Lager des Mannes – und die Brosche auf dem dunklen Stoff und ehe Freder sich versah, war er schon drei Schritte gegangen.  


Behutsam streckte Freder die Hand aus und griff nach der Brosche. Sie war sehr leicht und seltsamerweise nicht kühl, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern warm. Das Metall, das er für Silber hielt, schmiegte sich in seine Handfläche und erzeugte ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kribbeln, das sich bis in den Arm des Hobbits zog. Freder begann das Gefühl angenehm zu finden, aber plötzlich stieg ein Strudel aus Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen auf und er vernahm ein fernes Brausen, wie von einem starken Sturm oder einer Gewitterböe, die über das Land jagte und dann sah er etwas ...  
"Ein schönes Stück, nicht wahr."   
Freder fuhr erschrocken herum und fast ließ er dabei die Brosche fallen, die er behutsam auf der Handfläche gehalten hatte. Der Fremde war wach geworden und beobachtete ihn mit kritischen, aber nicht unfreundlichen Augen.  


"Es ... es ist so ... seltsam", begann Freder verlegen. "Ich wollte die Brosche nicht nehmen, Herr!"  
Der Mann lächelte leicht. "Das weiß ich ... und ich weiß auch, warum sie Euch anzieht. Sie ist von Elbenhand gefertigt, mein Freund. Die Elben haben sie mit Magie erschaffen und viel Traurigkeit und ihren Erinnerungen. Was Ihr seht, wenn Ihr sie berührt und Euch von ihr verzaubern lasst, ist längst vergangen – aber es wird niemals vergessen werden, solange noch einer von meinem Geschlecht lebt."  
Der Mensch schaute durch Freder hindurch in weite Ferne, während er sprach und über seine Züge breitete sich Trauer aus, aber auch Entschlossenheit und eine innere Kraft wurde sichtbar, die den Hobbit in Erstaunen versetzte.  
"Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Freder zaghaft.  


Der Mann sah ihn einem Moment unergründlich an, dann sagte er: "Einstweilen will ich Euch nur meinen Namen nennen, denn was ich zu sagen habe, ist für die Ohren aller Hobbits bestimmt. Ich bin Arvenor."  
Freder nickte stumm und legte dann die Brosche vorsichtig wieder an ihren Platz. Nachdem er Arvenor einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, verneigte er sich vor dem Menschen und verließ das Zimmer.  
Arvenor sah dem jungen Hobbit nach und als sich die Tür leise hinter ihm schloss, ließ er sich wieder auf sein Lager sinken. Versonnen sah er an die mit dünnem Holz ausgelegte Decke der Höhle und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Wäre unsere Lage nicht so verzweifelt, so hätte ich niemals einen Fuß in dieses wundervolle Land gesetzt. Es ist wahrhaftig ein schwerer Gang", sprach er leise zu sich selbst und dann ergab er sich wieder dem Schlaf, denn bald würden die Hobbits kommen und ihre Fragen stellen und dann musste er gewappnet sein.


	4. Kapitel IV

Kapitel 4  
Die Schatten der Vergangenheit 

Als sich die Hobbits wenige Stunden später in Form einer kleinen Abordnung unter Dathos Führung bei Arvenor einfanden, war der Mensch so weit erholt, dass er sich beinahe wohl fühlte; und das heimelige Zimmer schuf eine Geborgenheit, die Arvenor genoss und die er nur zu gerne für immer gespürt hätte. Aber dieser Wunsch war ihm verwehrt, wie er mit Trauer und Bedauern im Herzen wusste. Für die Dúnedain des Nordens gab es schon lange keine Geborgenheit mehr. Sie wurden zu Blättern in einem Wind, der alles durcheinander zu wirbeln trachtete und dem zu trotzen nicht mehr allein in der Macht der Menschen Arnors lag.  
Diese Erkenntnis hatte Arvenor schließlich in das Land der Halblinge geführt - jener Wesen, die für die Dúnedain am fremdartigsten geworden waren, denn es schien fast so, als gingen die Geschicke der Welt an ihnen vorüber und als kümmerten sie die Halblinge auch gar nicht.  
Arvenor empfand beinahe ein wenig Neid. Hier gab es ein Land und ein Volk, das unberührt war von der Dunkelheit, die sich wieder erhoben hatte und die unerbittlich über die Menschen kam und auch die Elben mit Besorgnis in die Zukunft blicken ließ.  
Nicht so die Halblinge - sie waren unbekümmert und von unschuldigem Gemüt und friedfertig ... und nichtsahnend.   
  
Arvenor hatte sich erhoben, so weit es für einen Menschen in einer Hobbithöhle möglich war und freundlich sah er die Hobbits an, die ihn mit neugierigen Blicken in großen dunklen Augen musterten. Arvenor sah schlicht gekleidete, kleine Leute vor sich, die ihm fremd erschienen, die für ihn aber eine eigene Schönheit besaßen und eine Ruhe, die auch ihn innerlich gelassen werden ließ.  


"Ich danke euch allen für eure Güte und die Gastfreundschaft, die ihr mir angedeihen lasst; bin ich doch ein Fremder für euch und nicht euresgleichen." Mit diesen Worten verneigte sich Arvenor feierlich, denn es war ihm sehr ernst mit seiner Dankbarkeit.  
Die Hobbits ihrerseits verneigten sich höflich und Datho sprach: "Nicht uns müsst Ihr danken, sondern einem jungen Hobbit, der sich des Abends in klirrender Kälte zu einem Spaziergang an den Ortsrand aufgemacht hat und voller Schrecken Eurer Pferd sah und es für ein Ungeheurer hielt."  
Dathos Miene blieb ernst, aber die gutmütige Stichelei war an seiner Stimme zu erkennen und er deutete auf Nico, der verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere trat und dessen Wangen sich röteten.  
Arvenor lächelte, erwiderte aber nichts, um den Hobbit nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er genauso gut schon hätte im Reich der Toten weilen können, denn sein Weg war beschwerlich gewesen und seine Kräfte am gestrigen Abend versiegt, gerade als er in der Ferne die Lichter des Ortes gesehen hatte.  


Sein treues Ross hatte die Bedrängnis seines Herrn gespürt und sich weiter durch den hohen Schnee gekämpft, nicht viel weniger erschöpft als der Reiter, den es trug.  
Sein Pferd ..., und seine Waffen!  
Arvenor wandte sich an Datho, denn er vermutete in dem älteren, etwas behäbig wirkenden Hobbit zu Recht denjenigen, der den anderen vorstand.  
"Sagt, Herr Hobbit, was ist mit meinem Pferd geschehen?"  


"Seid unbesorgt. Euer Pferd wird gut versorgt", erwiderte Datho, "auch wenn wir Hobbits eigentlich nur Ponys kennen."  
Arvenor nickte erleichtert. Sein Pferd lag ihm am Herzen, denn es hatte ihn auf vielen Reisen begleitet und durch Ungemach und Gefahr treu getragen, wie es für ein Ross seiner Art üblich war, denn das Blut seiner wagemutigen und kraftvollen Vorfahren floss unverfälscht durch seine Adern.  
Mensch und Hobbits verfielen in Schweigen und wussten nicht genau, was sie weiter sagen sollten, bis Datho sich schließlich aufraffte und die Frage stellte, die ihm schon am Abend zuvor über die Lippen gekommen war.  


"Haltet mich nicht für unhöflich, Herr, wenn ich neugierig erscheine, aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit zu erfahren, wer Ihr seid und was Euch ins Auenland geführt hat."  
Feierlich verneigte sich Arvenor noch einmal und sagte: "Mein Name ist Arvenor und ich komme aus dem Königreich Arthedain, dessen Herrscher Arvedui, der Sohn Araphants, ist. Im Namen meines Fürsten bin ich hierher geeilt, weil ich eine Botschaft zu überbringen habe, die für die Ohren von euch Halblingen bestimmt ist.  
Deshalb bitte ich Euch, Herr Hobbit, versammelt alle, die ihr zu erreichen vermögt und tut dies, so schnell ihr könnt."  
Datho nickte, auch wenn ihn die Worte des Menschen sehr nachdenklich stimmten und eine böse Ahnung in ihm aufkommen ließen, und sagte: "Ich werde einige Hobbits durch Michelbinge gehen und zu einer Versammlung rufen lassen. Geduldet Euch ein wenig, Herr. Viele werden kommen, um zu hören, was Ihr uns zu sagen habt."   
  
Und so war es auch. Binnen einer Stunde saßen die Hobbits von Michelbinge fast alle in ihrem Wirtshaus - das zum Glück groß genug war für diese Schar - dicht zusammengedrängt und begierig zu hören, was der Mensch verkünden wollte. Ein wenig Misstrauen war immer noch da, aber bei Weitem überwog die Neugierde, die den Hobbits zu Eigen war wie ihre Lust auf gutes Essen.  
Pfeifen wurden angesteckt und Fitz und Marga eilten mit dampfenden Bierkrügen umher, das Feuer im Kamin verbreitete wohlige Wärme und alle waren zufrieden.  


Freder hatte sich an dem Tisch niedergelassen, an dem auch Datho saß und hielt für Lero einen Platz frei.  
Sein Freund befand sich noch in Hettelmanns Scheune und versorgte das Pferd des Menschen. Freder lächelte, als er den eifrigen Lero vor seinem geistigen Auge sah, wie er mit dem großen Ross sprach, es streichelte und ihm Futter gab. Lero sah es als seine Pflicht an, für das Tier zu sorgen, und das nur aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er es gewesen war, der als erster die Zügel ergriffen hatte.  
Aber so war Lero. Neben all seiner Unbeschwertheit und seinem leichten Gemüt war ihm ein Charakterzug zu eigen, den viele zu schätzen wussten; und am allermeisten wohl Freder: Verantwortungsbewusstsein.  
Auf Lero war Verlass.  


Der Hobbit kam mit den letzten Nachzüglern im Gasthaus an, drängte sich durch die Menge und nahm neben Freder Platz. Er warf seinem Freund einen vergnügten Blick zu und hielt dann nach Marga Ausschau, die wenig später mit einem Bierkrug angelaufen kam.  
Eine Weile herrschte noch Geschäftigkeit und Unruhe, aber schließlich waren alle versorgt. Hier und da wurden leise Unterhaltungen geführt, die sich um den seltsamen Besucher und sein unbekanntes Anliegen drehten und erwartungsvoll sahen die Hobbits den Menschen an, der sich einen Stuhl geholt hatte und nun in der Mitte der Gaststube saß, für alle zu sehen und von allen zu hören.  
Der Dúnadan blickte in die Runde und das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er in die Gesichter der Hobbits sah, die so voller Erwartung und Arglosigkeit waren.  
Langsam begann Arvenor zu sprechen und das Tuscheln unter den Anwesenden verstummte.  
"Ich komme aus dem Norden, aus dem Königreich Arthedain, dem letzten der Reiche der Dúnedain in Arnor. Man nennt mich Arvenor und ich bin als Bote meines Königs ausgesandt worden, das Auenland aufzusuchen und euch Halblingen eine Nachricht zu überbringen.  


Aber bevor ich das tun kann, bitte ich euch um eure Geduld und Aufmerksamkeit, damit ihr das Anliegen meines Königs verstehen könnt.  
Ich werde euch eine Geschichte erzählen ..."  
Beifälliges Gemurmel erhob sich. Eine Geschichte war etwas, mit dem alle Hobbits sich gerne beschäftigten und sie begannen den Menschen mit Wohlwollen zu betrachten.  
Arvenors Stimme wurde düster und traurig, als er zu erzählen anhob. Stunde um Stunde verging und den faszinierten Hobbits tat sich eine Welt auf, die viele von ihnen sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht hätten ausmalen können, und - wie sie im Stillen zugaben - sich auch gar nicht hätten ausmalen wollen. Denn das, was der Mensch ihnen berichtete war mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie sich selber gerne erzählten, wenn die Nächte lang und kalt waren. Die Hobbits hörten von dunklen Orten und finsteren Wesen, deren Namen besser nicht ausgesprochen wurden und von der Bedrängnis der Menschen Arnors, die sich seit undenklichen Zeiten einer Bedrohung ausgesetzt sahen, die oftmals über sie gekommen war. Aber noch nie schienen die zerstörerischen Kräfte, die aus dem Osten nach dem Nördlichen Königreich griffen so beängstigend gewesen zu sein wie jetzt, wo die Macht der Dúnedain des Nordens fast ganz geschwunden war ...   
  
Das Feuer in der Wirtsstube war beinahe heruntergebrannt und Arvenors Worte wurden leiser, als er zum Ende seiner Schilderung der Vergangenheit kam.  
"Der Schatten aus dem Osten hat sich wieder erhoben", flüsterte er, so als könne allein die Erwähnung des Übels seine Annäherung beschleunigen.  
Vielleicht war es sogar an dem.  


Immer wenn die Dúnedain der Überzeugung gewesen waren, dass der Schrecken aus Angmar endlich seine zerstörerischen Kräfte verloren hatte, weil lange Jahre keine Kunde mehr aus dem Reich im Nordosten an die Ohren der Menschen gedrungen war, hatte sich der finstere König, der über das verfluchte Land herrschte, von neuem erhoben, nur um mit noch größerer Gewalt die Reiche Arnors zu überrennen.  
Rhudaur und Cardolan waren schon vor Jahrhunderten gefallen, allein Arthedain vermochte dem Feind noch die Stirn zu bieten - aber wie lange würde das letzte Königreich sich halten können? Die Zahl der Dúnedain von reinem Blut verringerte sich unerbittlich, die nördlichen Lande verödeten ... Es fehlte Arthedain an Kriegern, die die Grenzen sicherten und die den Völkern des Reiches Schutz boten; ja nicht einmal zum Schutze Fornosts reichte die Waffengewalt aus!  
Und genau deshalb hatte Arvenor die Strapazen auf sich genommen, durch Schnee, Eis und Kälte in das Auenland zu reisen.  


"Die grausamen Horden aus Angmar werden auch vor eurem wunderschönen und friedlichen Land nicht Halt machen!" fuhr der Mensch eindringlich fort. "Der Feind verabscheut alles Schöne und Gute, nur auf Zerstörung ist er aus und Unterjochung und er kennt keine Gnade. Wenn Arnor fällt, wenn Arthedain untergeht, dann wird alles andere überrannt, denn das nächste Ziel des Feindes wird Gondor im Süden sein. Und wer weiß, ob unsere Brüder und Schwestern dort gewappnet sind. Das Blut der Dúnedain wird immer schwächer und kraftloser ..."  
Arvenor verstummte und senkte den Blick.  
Die Hobbits spürten eine seltsame Trauer in dem Menschen. Sie begriffen nicht alle seine Worte, aber ihre Eindringlichkeit rührte ihre Herzen.  
"Sagt, Herr Arvenor", meldete sich Freder zaghaft zu Wort, "wer genau ist dieser Feind, von dem ihr sprecht? Mir scheint fast, dass Ihr von einem einzigen Wesen erzählt, das uralt sein muss und sehr mächtig."  


Arvenor nickte langsam und dann sah er auf. Seine Miene war entschlossen und seine Augen funkelten wild, aber dennoch konnte er die Furcht nicht verbergen, die sich über seinen Geist legte, wenn er an den Schrecken aus Angmar dachte.  
"Ihr habt recht, Freder. Der Feind hat einen Namen für uns und eine Gestalt. Der Hexenkönig wird er genannt und er selbst gab sich den Namen Aran-dûr - der Dunkle König. Er hat ein mächtiges Reich erschaffen in den Jahrhunderten seiner Herrschaft und immer wieder hat er die Hand ausgestreckt nach den Königreichen des Nordens, bis Rhudaur und Cardolan sich ihm beugen mussten. Nur Arthedain, das Land meines Fürsten, hat ihm bis jetzt widerstanden. Aber wehe uns, denn wir sind schwach geworden und ein neues Heer sammelt sich in Angmar, wie uns die Elben berichteten, und mit jedem Tag werden es mehr der abscheulichen Kreaturen über die der König von Angmar zu gebieten vermag."  
Arvenor sah in die Runde. Ernste Gesichter blickten ihn an, die so gar nicht zu den gemütlichen und immer fröhlichen Hobbits passen wollten, als die er sie in der sehr kurzen Zeit, die er in ihrer Mitte weilte, kennen gelernt hatte. Die Unbeschwertheit, die noch vor wenigen Stunden geherrscht hatte, war von ihnen gewichen.  
Arvenor tat es mit einem Male Leid Neid empfunden zu haben und er verwünschte seine Rolle als Zerstörer der Träume von Frieden und Freude - denn genau das war er. Er hatte den Hobbits mit wenigen Worten, aber umso eindringlicher vom wahren Wesen der Welt erzählt, in der sie lebten, auch wenn das Auenland wie ein verwunschenes Elbenreich dalag, verschont von allen Übeln.  


"Jetzt wisst ihr, wie es um das Reich der Menschen des Nordens bestellt ist. Einstmals waren wir mächtig, und unsere Könige gewaltige Herrscher, aber nun ist unsere Zahl verschwindend gering und der Feind steht wieder einmal vor unseren Toren ..." Arvenor sprach mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme und ein wenig Scham.   
Was war nur aus den Nachkommen Elendils und Isildurs geworden? Als Bittsteller kamen sie nun - zu denen, die noch nie mächtig gewesen waren. Es fiel Arvenor nicht leicht, seine nächsten Worte auszusprechen.  
"Es mag vielleicht lächerlich erscheinen, aber auch eine vermeintlich gering zu erachtende Hilfe ist in Zeiten wie diesen wichtig. Deshalb bittet Euch mein König Arvedui um diese Hilfe. Gewährt ihm einige Krieger - so viele, wie ihr entbehren könnt - und lasst sie nach Fornost ziehen. Jede Hand, die eine Waffe zu führen versteht, ist uns mehr als willkommen. Jeder Krieger, und mag er auch noch so klein sein, wird gebraucht. Überdenkt meine Worte!"  
Über die Wirtsstube begann sich eine fast gespenstische Ruhe zu legen, als die anwesenden Hobbits sich langsam bewusst wurden, was die Worte des Menschen bedeuteten.  


Dem einen erschlossen sie sich schneller, dem anderen erst nach einiger Zeit, aber schließlich hatte auch der letzte Hobbit ihren Sinn erfasst.  
Aufgeregtes Reden erhob sich und so manche Miene, die bis dahin freundlich gewesen war, verfinsterte sich, denn der Mensch wollte etwas, dass undenkbar erschien. Noch nie war jemand gekommen und hatte etwas Ähnliches von den Bewohnern des Auenlandes gefordert!  
Einige Hobbits bestürmten ihren Bürgermeister und machten ihrem Unmut Luft, indem sie auf Datho einredeten, andere - wie Freder und Lero - blieben auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und sahen sich nur stumm an.  
Nach einer Weile erhob sich Arvenor und seine hohe Gestalt überragte die Hobbits und er begann mit klarer, lauter Stimme zu sprechen.  


"Hört mich an und verurteilt mich nicht vorschnell!  
Ein Bündnis wurde geschlossen, vor langer Zeit, ein Bündnis zwischen den Dúnedain und den ersten Halblingen, die ihre Füße in dieses Land setzten." Mit diesen Worten ergriff Arvenor einen kleinen ledernen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und zog ein Pergament hervor, das er hochhielt, auf das jeder Hobbit es zu sehen vermochte.  
Das alte Pergament war schon sehr vergilbt und die schwarze Tinte darauf blass geworden, aber man konnte die Buchstaben in der Sprache der Elben immer noch lesen und immer noch das Siegel des Nördlichen Königreichs Arthedain sehen und daneben eine schwungvolle Unterschrift.  
Ehrfürchtig strich Arvenor das Pergament glatt und fast liebevoll glitten seine Finger über die feine Schrift.  


"Das ist der Name Argelebs, des Königs von Arthedain vor über drei Jahrhunderten. Dieses Pergament bestätigt euch Halblingen den Besitz des Auenlandes."  
"Was genau steht dort", fragte ein Hobbit leise und Arvenor sprach: "Hier steht geschrieben - 'Ich, Argeleb der Zweite von Arthedain, überlasse Kraft meines Amtes und meiner Macht, unter Zeugen der Menschen und Halblinge, diesen letzteren, die aus dem Osten gekommen sind vor etlichen Jahren, das von ihnen Auenland genannte Gebiet zwischen dem Baranduin und den Weiten Höhen. Möge es ihr Besitz sein, bis sich der Lauf der Welt dem Ende zuneigt. Als einzige Gegenleistung erbitten die Dúnedain von den Halblingen, die Große Oststraße in einem ordentlichen Zustand zu erhalten. In weiser Voraussicht wird von den Halblingen erwartet, dass sie - sollte es einmal nötig sein - ihre Kräfte zum Wohle Fornosts und Arthedains und somit ihrer selbst aufbringen, wenn darum ersucht wird.'"  
Arvenor ließ das Pergament sinken. "Ich fürchte, nun ist der Tag gekommen, an dem sich diese Worte erfüllen sollen. Im Namen meines Königs Arvedui von Arthedain bitte ich noch einmal in aller Förmlichkeit um diese Hilfe."  


Die Hobbits sahen sich an, aber keiner sagte ein Wort und es dauerte lange, bis sich einer regte. Datho erhob sich langsam. Seine Bewegungen waren schwerfällig geworden, so als sei in wenigen Stunden die Last vieler Jahre auf seine Schultern gelegt worden.  
"Seid Ihr Euch im Klaren, was Ihr verlangt, Herr?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.  
"Wir Hobbits sind keine wagemutigen Krieger. Wir sind Bauern, Handwerker und wenige etwas mehr. Seht Euch um, das Auenland hat noch nie die Waffen erheben müssen. Das Schlimmste und Größte, was wir jemals töten mussten, waren ein paar hungrige Wölfe. Wir verstehen nichts vom Kampf gegen die Feinde, die Ihr uns geschildert habt. Uns graut vor ihnen. Und ich glaube mit Recht behaupten zu können, dass ich für die Hobbits des ganzen Auenlandes spreche. Ich fürchte, wir werden Eurem König keine Hilfe zu bieten vermögen."  


Arvenor fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und schuldig. Sein Auftrag war klar gewesen und seine Bitte berechtigt, aber er wusste genau, das Datho ebenso Recht hatte: die Hobbits waren keine Krieger. Sie in den Kampf gegen Angmar zu schicken, war das Todesurteil für sie. Nur, es blieb keine andere Wahl!  
Arthedain war auf jede helfende Hand angewiesen und wenn sie das Verhängnis auch nicht abwenden konnte, so konnte sie es hinauszögern und dann waren vielleicht die ersehnten Kräfte aus Gondor eingetroffen, auf die König Arvedui seine Hoffnungen setzte.  
Schon vor zwei Monaten hatte er seine Boten ausgeschickt, um Beistand im Kampf gegen den Schatten aus Angmar zu erbitten, denn die Elben hatten ihn vor neuem Unbill aus dem Osten gewarnt, auch wenn sie selbst sich in die Geschicke der Menschen kaum noch einmischten.  
Aber wer wollte es ihnen verübeln. Sie, die Unsterblichen, Schönen und Weisen, wurden von den Nöten der Menschen nicht berührt. Sie wandelten eine Zeit lang über Mittelerde und dann verschwanden sie, wie Nebel im Wind, kehrten übers Meer heim in die geheiligten Gefilde, weil sie der Welt überdrüssig geworden waren. Die alte Kraft in ihnen, die sie Zeitalter um Zeitalter angetrieben hatte, erlosch immer mehr, war nur noch eine kleine Flamme - wie sollte sie wieder zu einem Feuer werden?  


Die Menschen mussten sich neue Verbündete suchen. Mochten diese wollen oder nicht.  
"Wer sagt uns denn, dass Eure Worte überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprechen, Herr" warf ein alter Hobbit ein und deutete auf das Schriftstück in Arvenors Hand. Er sprach aus, was nicht wenige dachten.  
Der Dúnadan wollte auffahren, aber seine Verärgerung wich schnell und machte Verständnis Platz. Hätte er selber nicht die gleiche Frage gestellt, wenn ein Fremder, noch dazu von einer anderen Art, nach Arthedain gekommen wäre, um Beistand zu fordern aufgrund eines vergilbten Pergaments, das in einer Sprache geschrieben war, die er nicht lesen konnte? Er durfte den Hobbits ihr Misstrauen nicht verübeln.  
"Dieses Schriftstück besiegelte das Bündnis", erklärte Arvenor erneut. "Wenn eure Vorväter ihm die gleiche Bedeutung beimaßen, wie es die unseren taten, dann befindet sich im Auenland ein identisches Pergament in eurer Sprache. Das, was darin geschrieben steht ist für uns Dúnedain gleichermaßen wichtig und bindend, wie für euch Halblinge."  


Die Hobbits sahen sich an. Köpfe wurden geschüttelt und Fragen in den Raum geworfen. Keiner hatte dieses Schriftstück jemals gesehen und keiner konnte sich daran erinnern, davon gehört zu haben.  
Nun, vielleicht bis auf einen oder zwei Hobbits ...  
Schließlich räusperte sich der alte Hettelmann, der die ganze Zeit über ruhig und gründlich zugehört hatte, ab und an sein warmes Bier genoss und dem nachging, was fast alle Hobbits im Wirtshaus taten. Nun zog er wütend an seiner Pfeife und blies Rauchringe in die Luft. Er hatte es schon lange geahnt - eines Tage würde einer der Großen Leute sich ins Auenland verirren und alles durcheinander bringen. Nun war es also geschehen; und konnte nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden. Und vielleicht war es ganz gut so. Hettelmann war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass die Hobbits es eigentlich gar nicht verdient hatten mit soviel Glück, Zufriedenheit und Freude gesegnet zu sein, wie sie es waren, seit das Auenland ihre Heimat war. Deshalb traf der alte Hettelmann eine Entscheidung, wie sie schwerwiegender nicht sein konnte.  
Durch den Rauch hindurch hörte man seine knarzige, raue Stimme.  


"Hm, hm", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und wandte sich an Datho. "Du solltest das Mathom-Haus doch eigentlich in und auswendig kennen, immerhin ist dein Sohn dafür verantwortlich, dass alles seine Ordnung hat und auch du siehst nach dem Rechten. Aber ich will dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Schick einfach einen aus dieser Runde los. Im Großen Zimmer, dort wo auch das Wolfsfell hängt, steht in der dunklen Ecke neben der Uhr eine alte schwarze Truhe und in dieser Truhe liegt ein Pergament. Wenn wir unserer Ehre genügen wollen, lass es holen."  
Die Augen aller Hobbits ruhten auf dem alten Hettelmann und wanderten dann zu ihrem Bürgermeister.  
Datho blieb eine Weile stumm. Als Hettelmann zu sprechen angefangen hatte, da war es dem Hobbit kalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen und Zorn kam in sein Herz. Datho wusste sehr wohl, was sich alles im Mathom-Haus befand, aber er war der Ansicht gewesen, dass nicht jedes Ding gleichermaßen viel Beachtung verdiente. Er selbst hatte das Pergament in der alten Truhe, die niemand vorher jemals näher in Augenschein genommen zu haben schien, entdeckt. Es musste Jahrhunderte dort gelegen haben und vergessen worden sein, und so vergaß er es auch - bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Gegenstück in der Hand des Menschen gesehen hatte.  
Datho war ein aufrichtiger Hobbit und ein guter Bürgermeister, dem das Wohl der Bewohner Michelbinges und der Bewohner des Auenlandes am Herzen lag und deshalb hatte er schweigen wollen. Er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass die Hobbits in die Welt außerhalb des Auenlandes gingen, die so ganz anders war als ihre eigene, wie der Mensch ihnen geschildert hatte - grausam und kalt und tödlich.  


Aber Hettelmann hatte recht. Es war nie die Art der Hobbits gewesen, sich aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen und so sollte es auch diesmal sein, mochte dann geschehen, was geschehen sollte. All das lag nicht mehr in der Hand der Hobbits.  
Datho wandte sich an eine junge Frau, die in seiner Nähe saß und sagte: "Mya, sei so lieb und gehe ins Mathom-Haus und schau in der Truhe nach und bring das, was Hettelmann gemeint hat, hierher."  
Die junge Frau nickte und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden.  


Wieder herrschte Schweigen in der Gaststube und im Schein des niedergebrannten Feuers, saßen sie alle, Hobbits und Mensch, in stummer Erwartung und mit Ahnungen beladen; und nicht wenige mit bangen Herzen.  
Als Mya wieder in die Gaststube trat, war die Anspannung bei einigen so groß, dass sie aufstanden, um zu sehen, was die junge Frau mit sich brachte.  
Keiner sagte etwas, aber ein Seufzen ging durch die Reihen der Hobbits, denn in Myas durchgefrorenen Händen lag ein Stück Pergament, ganz so wie das, welches der Mensch mit sich führte. Zögernd hielt die Hobbit-Frau es in die Höhe, damit jeder es sehen konnte.  
Einige Hobbits drängten sich heran und beäugten das Schriftstück, das so lange in ihrem Mathom-Haus gelegen hatte und dem über unzählige Jahre hinweg keine Beachtung geschenkt worden war - nicht geschenkt werden konnte, denn bis auf Datho hatte niemand davon gewusst und der Hobbit hatte sein Wissen wohlweislich für sich behalten.   


War es Zufall oder eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass der alte Hettelmann es eines Tages in der verstaubten Truhe fand, die er Zeit seines Lebens in der schummrigen Ecke hatte stehen sehen und die ihn - und auch die anderen Besucher des Mathom-Hauses - nie interessiert hatte, weil sie unscheinbar und wenig ansehnlich war und so gar nicht geheimnisvoll. Aber an jenem Tag, an einem späten Herbstabend, an dem der Wind durch Michelbinge gepfiffen hatte und man sich in seiner Höhle aufhielt und nicht herumspazierte, war Hettelmann einer inneren Stimme folgend in das Mathom-Haus gegangen. Er war schon damals nicht mehr jung gewesen und lebte häufig von seinen Erinnerungen und deshalb liebte er das alte Gebäude mit seinen verwinkelten und verträumte Zimmern.  
Ganz allein war er gewesen und durch die Räume geschlendert und im Großen Raum hatte er die Truhe erblickt und zum ersten Mal richtig in Augenschein genommen und sie schließlich geöffnet. Er hatte dem vergilbten Stück Pergament, das zwischen alten Pfeifen und abgegriffenen Büchern über Kräuterkunde lag, nicht mehr als einen Blick gegönnt, denn er hielt nicht viel von der Kunst des Lesens, aber es war in seinem Gedächtnis haften geblieben, weil es ihm als etwas Sonderbares erschienen war, dem irgendwer einmal Bedeutung beigemessen haben musste; sonst wäre es nicht im Mathom-Haus in der unscheinbaren Truhe gelandet.   
Nun wusste ganz Michelbinge von dieser Bedeutung, aber niemand konnte darüber glücklich sein, denn in dem Pergament stand - für diejenigen Hobbits, die des Lesens kundig waren nur allzu deutlich sichtbar - der gleiche Wortlaut, den Arvenor vor kurzer Zeit verlesen hatte.  
Alles war genauso ... das Siegel und die Unterschrift des Königs, daneben die etwas weniger eleganten Zeichen zweier Hobbits ... und die Bedeutung.  


"Ihr habt die Wahrheit gesprochen, Herr Arvenor", begann Datho mit müder Stimme. "Bitte zürnt uns nicht ob unseres Misstrauens und habt Verständnis für unsere Sorgen, denn was ich gesagt habe, ändert sich nicht durch ein Stück Pergament ... wir Hobbits sind keine Krieger. Ich will niemanden mit Euch schicken, weder aus Michelbinge noch aus dem übrigen Auenland. Befreit mich von meiner Bürde, denn mein Gewissen ließe mir keine Ruhe!"  
Der Dúnadan setzte sich langsam wieder. "Ich kann Euch verstehen, Herr Hobbit, und ich respektiere Euren Wunsch", antwortete er leise.  
"Nun denn, jetzt liegt es in den Händen jedes einzelnen Hobbits hier, wie er zu dem Bündnis steht. Zwingen werde ich euch nicht, schon allein weil ich es nicht vermag, aber ich bitte noch einmal um Beistand."  
Arvenor blickte in die Runde und sah in verschlossene, nachdenkliche und auch ängstliche Gesichter und Schweigen folgte auf seine Worte.  
  
"Ich werde mit Euch gehen, Herr Arvenor!" rief nach einer beklemmend langen Zeit plötzlich eine Stimme.  


Freder war aufgestanden und sah dem Menschen fest in die Augen. "Ich verstehe einen Bogen zu führen und mag Euch und Eurem König von Nutzen sein."  
Die Hobbits begannen zu tuscheln. Sie wunderten sich nicht sonderlich über Freders Entscheidung. Der junge Hobbit war schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen und er hatte Ehrgefühl, das erkannten sie neidlos an.  
Lero zögerte. Er blickte zu Freder auf, der sich als erster freiwillig gemeldet hatte, dem Menschen in eine ungewisse Zukunft zu folgen, um der Ehre der Hobbits gerecht zu werden und das alte Bündnis zu erfüllen.  


War es Freder leicht gefallen diese Entscheidung zu treffen?   
Lero dachte an seine Frau und seine Kinder. Er wollte sie nicht einfach allein lassen, obwohl seine Frau eine große Familie hatte, die sie und die Kinder jederzeit aufnehmen würde. Aber was würde aus seiner Arbeit werden? Er war der beste Schmied weit und breit ... Durfte er dann fortgehen?  
Lero tat sich schwer damit, das Für und Wider abzuwiegen, während sein Herz die Entscheidung schon lange gefällt hatte. Also hörte Lero sich sagen: "Ich komme ebenfalls mit." Und keiner war überrascht, denn Lero und Freder gehörten zusammen - in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten.  
"Auch ich werde mich anschließen", sagte Datho unvermittelt und als er die erstaunten Blicke der anderen Hobbits sah, fuhr er fort: "Es ist ohnehin an der Zeit, dass Michelbinge einen neuen Bürgermeister bekommt, welche Gelegenheit wäre besser als diese."   
  
Und so kam es, dass sich in Michelbinge zwanzig Hobbits fanden, die bereit waren einem der Großen Leute in ein Abenteuer zu folgen, dessen Ausgang mehr als ungewiss war. Die meisten von ihnen würden mit einem Ger umzugehen verstehen, wenn sie ein wenig Anleitung und Übung bekamen, Lero wäre allein schon wegen seiner Kraft auch für ein größeres Schwert geeignet und Freder schließlich war ein Bogenschütze, wie es keinen zweiten im Auenland gab.  
Arvenor spielte eine Weile mit dem Gedanken, durch das Auenland zu ziehen und weitere Hobbits für sich zu gewinnen, aber er entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Zu viel Zeit würde es kosten, um von Ort zu Ort zu gehen und sein Anliegen vorzutragen und um Verständnis zu ringen. Diese Zeit hatte er nicht; hatte sein König nicht.  
Wenige Stunden nach der denkwürdigen Versammlung im 'Glücklichen Hobbit' machten sich die Michelbinger, die den Menschen begleiten wollten auf, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen - und allen wurde mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden.  


Als der Abend hereinbrach und die ersten Sterne zu funkeln begannen wie kleine, ferne Fackeln, war die Gruppe um Arvenor bereit zum Aufbruch und ein wehmütiges Abschiednehmen begann, mit nicht wenigen Tränen und besten Wünschen.  
Alle Michelbinger folgten den einundzwanzig Wagemutigen schließlich zum Ortsrand und bildeten dort eine stumme Schar, denn es sollte kein Wort mehr fallen, alles war gesagt und es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Lange sahen die Hobbits den Scheidenden nach, die, in dicke Kleidung gehüllt, mit Proviant und hier und da einem langen Messer oder Bogen bepackt, dem Menschen folgten, der sein Pferd am Zügel führte; auf dem Weg, den er den Abend zuvor gekommen war.  
Bald verschwanden die Gestalten in der Ferne und die Nacht brach über Michelbinge herein. An diesem Abend wurden keine Geschichten erzählt und nicht gesungen und gelacht, denn die Gedanken der Hobbits weilten bei ihren mutigen Verwandten und Freunden und nicht wenigen war sehr schwer ums Herz ... 


	5. Kapitel V

Kapitel 5  
Der Feind 

Die in schmucklose, graue Gewänder und einen weiten Kapuzenmantel gehüllte schlanke Gestalt verharrte einen Moment reglos auf einer flachen Anhöhe der Großen Ebene, die im Nordosten Arnors von den letzten Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges begrenzt wurde.  
Vor ihren Augen breitete sich ein Heerlager aus, wie es gewaltiger nicht sein konnte. Unzählige Zelte boten wilden Kriegern Unterschlupf und genauso unzählige Wagen, die mit Proviant und Waffen aller Art bestückt waren, zeugten von der gewaltigen Macht, die das Heer aufzubringen fähig war.  


Der karge Boden der Ebene war aufgewühlt von aberhundert Füßen und den eisenbeschlagenen Rädern schwerer Karren und den Hufen starker Pferde, deren schrilles Wiehern von Zeit zu Zeit vom Wind über das Lager getragen wurde.  
Verwüstet war das einstmals mit einer eigenen Schönheit gesegnete Land und wie ein dunkler Hauch lag feiner Nebel tief über der Ebene, der nie ganz verschwand und den Blick trübte und der das Atmen schwer machte. Aber die Orks, Warge und Menschen wurden es nicht gewahr, ja es berauschte sie sogar und sie wurden mit jedem Tag kampfeslüsterner und ungeduldiger.  
  
Der einsame Reisende sah gleichgültig über das geschäftige Treiben hinweg, das sich vor seinen Augen in der Dämmerung eines frühen Abends abspielte. Er hatte in seinem langen Leben ganz andere Heere gesehen, prächtigere und gleichzeitig noch viel grausamere, die Tod und Verwüstung mit sich gebracht hatten.  


Es schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein, aber er vermeinte noch immer den Klang der Schlachten zu vernehmen, das Kriegsgeschrei und das ohrenbetäubende Zusammentreffen gewaltiger Heere. Solche Kampfkraft gab es nicht mehr in Mittelerde - aber es würde sie wieder geben, wenn Er erst einmal zu neuer Macht gekommen war ... Denn Er würde alle Reiche - gehörten sie Menschen, Elben oder Zwergen - überrennen und seine dunkle Herrschaft errichten auf den gebrochenen Körpern seiner Feinde.  
Der Fremde setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt zielstrebig mitten in das Heerlager hinein, das von keiner Wache umstellt war, denn dies war nicht nötig - niemand würde sich hineinwagen in den Haufen rauer Gesellen, die an Feuern hockten oder herumgingen, in groben Worten einander etwas zuriefen und die Waffen schärften.  
Der Fremde jedoch tat es und er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen: die Festung von Carn Dûm, die hoch oben die Ebene und das Gebirge beherrschte, an dessen letzte Ausläufer sie sich schmiegte und aus dessen Steinen sie erbaut war. Jahrhunderte hatte sie überdauert; dem Wetter und der Zeit getrotzt und war mit ihrem Herren immer gewaltiger und entsetzlicher geworden.  


In ganz Arnor wurde nur flüsternd vom Reich im Nordosten gesprochen und auch im Süden war der Name Angmar nicht unbekannt - Eisenheim, von den Elben so genannt in weiser Voraussicht.  
Wehrhafte dunkle Mauern sprachen eine deutliche Sprache und waren Warnung genug für jeden, der nicht einen guten Grund hatte, die Feste aufzusuchen.  
Ein eisernes Tor, beschlagen mit Mithril und verstärkt durch Magie und verziert mit Runen, deren Bedeutung sich niemanden als nur dem Herrn der Festung selbst erschloss, versperrte den Weg.  


Ein hoher Turm, verwittert und rau, ragte über allem auf. Kein lebendes Wesen hatte je seine Spitze betreten, denn er war allein dem Herrn von Angmar vorbehalten und der König stieg jeden Abend nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hinauf und schaute in die Ferne und niemand wusste, was er sah.  
Nach Westen blickte er, in das letzte Reich der Dúnedain Arnors und Begehren kam in sein Herz. Es dürstete ihn nach ihrem Blut, denn er hasste sie, die Erben der Númenorer, weil sie ihm so lange standgehalten hatten.  
Nach Süden schaute er, nach Gondor, dem zweiten großen Reich der Menschen, die sich und ihren Ahnen ein würdiges Denkmal gesetzt hatten mit Minas Arnor, der prächtigen Stadt mit den hellen Mauern, deren Tore er eines Tages zum Einsturz bringen würde und damit wäre das Ende gekommen für die Erben Elendils und Isildurs.  
Auch nach Südosten zog es seine Augen hin - dort, im Düsterwald, war Er, der Herr und Meister und Er streckte seine unsichtbaren Klauen aus nach seinem gehorsamen Diener und sein brennendes Auge erinnerte den König immer aufs Neue daran, wem seine Seele gehörte bis in alle Ewigkeit. Aber nur er wusste darum - nur er und die, die dem Einen Ring ebenso erlegen waren wie er ...  
  
Der Fremde zog den Mantel ein wenig enger um seinen verborgenen Körper und begann zu verblassen wie die Strahlen des Mondes, wenn eine Wolke sich vor sein Angesicht schiebt. Wie ein fahler Schemen glitt er zwischen den Zelten hindurch, über die sich die Nacht legte.  
Die Orks, Warge und Wilden Menschen des Nebelgebirges wurden seiner so erst nach geraumer Zeit gewahr, denn sie spürten mehr als das sie sahen, dass sich etwas unter ihnen befand, was nicht zu ihresgleichen gehörte.  
Schließlich meinte einer, eine verhüllte Gestalt vorbeihuschen zu sehen, dann ein zweiter und die Warge fingen an zu knurren und zu winseln, denn sie witterten Tod und Verderben und die Orks fingen an zu streiten und die Menschen spürten Furcht in ihre Herzen kriechen.  


Aufregung und Verunsicherung breiteten sich aus, auch wenn keiner genau zu benennen vermochte, was die Ursache war. So geriet das Lager in Aufruhr, während sich der Fremde unbehelligt seinen Weg suchte und keinen einzigen Gedanken an seine Umgebung verschwendete.  
Es war ein beschwerlicher Weg hinauf zur Festung. Ein schmaler Pfad wand sich nach oben, eng an den Fels geschmiegt und wer einen Fehltritt tat, der war verloren. Den Fremden störte es nicht - er kannte keine Anstrengung und keine Furcht vor dem Abgrund, der sich zu seiner Linken auftat, finster und tief.  
Endlich stand er vor dem ehernen Tor der Festung. Es war geschlossen und öffnete sich nur für wenige Lebewesen, denn kaum jemand wagte einen Schritt hinein in das Herz des Bösen - den Mittelpunkt des Hexenreiches von Angmar.  
Der Fremde jedoch wollte genau dies und so hob er die Hand kaum merklich und das Tor begann zu beben, einmal nur, aber es musste in der ganzen Feste zu spüren gewesen sein und nicht lange, da öffnete sich ein Torflügel um wenige Meter und ein Trupp Menschen in langen Kettenhemden und bewaffnet mit Geren und Schwertern trat heraus.  


Die großen Menschen waren Abkömmlinge der Dúnedain Rhudaurs und sie besaßen noch immer den Mut ihrer Vorfahren, auch wenn ihre Seelen verdorben waren und sie dem Fürsten von Angmar dienten.  
So kannten sie keine Furcht vor dem seltsamen Besucher am Tor, denn ihr Herr war das einzige Wesen, das ehrfurchtgebietend und fürchterlich war, aber sie spürten die Macht, die von dem Fremden ausging und die etwas Vertrautes in sich barg und die sie vorsichtig werden ließ.  
Der Fremde wich nicht einen Schritt zurück, als sich die Waffen auf ihn richteten, er beachtete sie nicht, sondern hob an zu sprechen und seine Stimme fuhr den Menschen durch Mark und Bein ... 

Der düstere Thronsaal in der Festung von Carn Dûm war kalt und schmucklos und nur durch wenige Fackeln erhellt, deren Licht gedämpft erschien, so als seien sie von einem schwarzen Nebel verhüllt, der ihre Strahlen zu ersticken suchte.  
Das Licht war nur für die sterblichen Menschen und ihre armseligen Sinne bestimmt, denn der Fürst dieser unwirtlichen Halle brauchte es nicht und er verabscheute es, so wie er das Licht der Sonne hasste, das seinen Geist zu trüben begann, wenn er sich zu lange ihrem hellen Feuer aussetzte.  
Fast lautlos öffnete sich die große Tür der Halle und ein Bediensteter trat ein. Zögernd näherte er sich dem Thron an der Stirnseite des Saales. Leise trat er auf und unterdrückte seinen hastigen Atem, der die Stille stören würde und vielleicht auch seinen Herrn, der da saß - ohne Regung, beinahe wie ein altes Standbild, das vom Ruhm längst vergessener Herrscher zeugte.  


Die Kälte der Halle war in der Nähe des finsteren Königs schier unerträglich, sie nahm dem Diener den Atem und ließ Furcht in seine Glieder kriechen. Es war immer so und würde auch niemals anders sein, das wusste der Mensch. Er mochte seinem Herrn dienen solange sein Leben währte, die Furcht blieb auf ewig. Aber daneben gab es auch etwas anderes; etwas, das der Diener nicht zu benennen vermochte. Es zog ihn zu seinem König hin und ließ ihn in absoluter Ergebenheit verharren.  
War es die Macht, die sein Herr verkörperte, die die Festung erfüllte und die auch auf die wenigen Bewohner Carn Dûms übergriff und ihnen das Gefühl von Erhabenheit vermittelte? Vielleicht war es auch ein teuflischer Zauber, der alle in seinem Bann gefangen nahm.  
Aber was immer es war, es hielt den Bediensteten an seinem Ort und zwang ihn, die Augen zu heben und seinen Herrn zu betrachten, ganz gleich wie viele Schauer ihn dabei überkamen.  


Das dunkle Gestein, mit unzähligen Gemmen besetzt, aus dem der Thron des Hexenkönigs von Angmar einstmals bestanden hatte, war schon lange fort. An seiner statt glitzerten nun fahle Gebeine im Licht der Fackeln und Totenschädel mit Augen aus Rubinen umkränzten die hohe Lehne. Der Herr von Angmar saß auf einem Thron aus den Knochen derjenigen, nach deren Vernichtung es ihn seit Jahrhunderten gelüstete - die Dúnedain Arnors!  
Oftmals strichen seine dürren Hände in einsamen Stunden über die blanken Gebeinde und er spürte ein Beben in ihnen, so als würde sie seine Berührung quälen und die Seelen der Toten stimmten ein Klagegeheul an, das ihm wie Musik in den Ohren klang.  
Der Diener sank auf ein Knie nieder und neigte das Haupt. Aber noch immer sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge die von dunklen Gewändern vollkommen verhüllte Gestalt auf dem Thron. Er war einer glücklichen Fügung dankbar, dass sein Gebieter ihn nicht angeschaut hatte.  
"Am ... am Tor ist ein Fremder, der Einlass begehrt, Herr", stieß der Mann hervor, froh, das Zittern seiner Stimme und seinen Gliedern im Zaume zu halten und überhaupt Worte über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, ohne lange zu zögern, wie es häufig der Fall war, denn die Gegenwart seines Fürsten verdunkelte seine Sinne und machte seine Zunge schwer.  


Sein schweigsamer und regloser Herr saß auf dem Thron wie versteinert und der Bedienstete machte sich darauf gefasst, lange Zeit in seiner demütigen Haltung zu verharren und zu warten, denn manchmal schien der König von einem Augenblick auf den anderen alles zu vergessen und einer inneren Stimme zu lauschen, die nur er vernehmen konnte.  
Aber Aran-dûr, wie sich der Herr von Angmar seit der Zeit nannte, die er über sein nördliches Reich herrschte, beabsichtigte nicht, den zitternden Menschen vor seinem Thron warten zu lassen. Er bewegte sich und das Rascheln seiner schweren Gewänder, so leise es auch war, drang an die Ohren des Mannes.  
Der Diener wagte nicht ein zweites Mal den Blick zu erheben; die Worte aus dem Munde seines Herrn waren peinigend genug, aber die Augen, in die er dann sehen würde, in ihrem roten Funkeln, das in der Dunkelheit der Halle umso dämonischer wirkte, zerrten an seiner Seele, als wollten sie sie zerreißen.  
Sie waren das Einzige, was alle Sterblichen seit Menschenaltern von ihrem Herrn je zu Gesicht bekamen. Aber keiner fragte danach, warum der König von Angmar sich in alles bedeckende Gewänder hüllte - und keiner wollte es wissen.  


Allein die Vorstellung dessen, was grobe Stoffe umschmeichelten und vor den Augen verbargen, ließ die Zaghaften erschauern und die Orks leise reden. Gerüchte machten die Runde und man erzählte sich gar fürchterliche Dinge, aber nichts kam der Wahrheit nahe und Aran-dûr lachte über dieses Gerede, war es doch die beste Tarnung für ihn.  
"Es ist gut", hörte der bebende Diener dahingeflüsterte Worte, die klangen wie brechendes Eis. "Führe den Fremden zu mir!"  
Der Bedienstete neigte den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer.  
"Sofort, mein Fürst", gab er hastig zur Antwort. Dann erhob er sich so schnell er vermochte und eilte aus der Halle.


	6. Kapitel VI

Kapitel 6  
Ein Wiedersehen 

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis der Diener wieder erschien und in seiner Begleitung befand sich der merkwürdige Fremde, der mit Nachdruck Einlass begehrt hatte und der nun vor den Herrn der Festung geführt wurde.  
Der Bedienstete schritt zögernd voran und lauschte auf das Rascheln schwerer Kleidung, das ihm folgte und ihn überlief ein kalter Schauer. Der Fremde schlich dahin wie eine Katze, obwohl seine Bewegungen seltsam anmuteten - fast so, als habe er lange daniedergelegen und als müssten seine Muskeln und Sehnen erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Verstohlen warf der Diener einen Blick zurück. Seine Augen nahmen den dunklen Schatten hinter ihm in der Düsternis der Halle kaum wahr und auch wenn er den Fremden deutlich gesehen hätte, wäre sein Antlitz ihm verborgen geblieben, denn der graue Kapuzenmantel überschattete es vortrefflich; so wie seine langen und weiten Ärmel auch die Hände des Fremden bedeckten.  
Wer mag das sein?, dachte der Bedienstete bei sich und ein wenig Neugier schlich sich in sein Herz - es war lange Jahre her, dass sich ein Besucher nach Carn Dûm gewagt hatte.  


Sein Herr schien diesen Ankömmling mit ein wenig Ungeduld erwartet zu haben, denn als der Diener sich diesmal vor dem Thron auf ein Knie niederließ, funkelten ihn aus der Dunkelheit Augen aus rotem Feuer an, mit einem Ausdruck, den der Diener noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte und zwangen ihn in ihren Bann.  
Der Fremde blieb stehen, er regte sich nicht und wartete. Nur wenig Demut zeigte seine Haltung, wie der Bedienstete mit Verwunderung bemerkte. Fast war es dem Mann, als spüre er unbekannte Kräfte in der Halle, die gegeneinander prallten, sich ausloteten und die sich dann wieder trennten und wie ein eisiger Hauch die Fackeln flackern ließen.  
"Geh, und warte!" vernahm der Diener plötzlich die Stimme seines Herrn und er sprang förmlich auf, um dem Befehl nachzukommen und der Gegenwart seines Gebieters und des Fremden zu entrinnen. Er hastete zur Tür und atmete erst wieder auf, als sich die Türflügel hinter ihm geschlossen hatten und er seinen üblichen Platz in dem langen Flur vor dem Thronsaal einnahm, damit er jeder Zeit zur Stelle war.  
  
Der König und der Fremde sahen sich an und die Zeit schien stillzustehen - bis der Fremde sich regte. Langsam neigte er sein Haupt mit Widerwillen, aber er musste anerkennen, dass der Herr von Angmar ihn in allem überragte.  
Waren sie vor unzähligen Jahren noch gleichgestellt gewesen, so traten die Unterschiede nun immer deutlicher hervor. Der Fremde war kein Narr und so akzeptierte er diese Tatsache und beugte sich - so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte, als er dem Ruf folgte, der ihn hierher geführt hatte.  


"Seid mir gegrüßt nach all der Zeit in der Verdammnis, ... mein Fürst", begann der Fremde und dann wartete er auf ein Wort des Herrn von Angmar oder auf eine winzige Regung der Gestalt auf dem beinernen Thron, die ihn mit rotglühenden Augen musterte.  
"Auch du sei mir gegrüßt, ... Khamúl", antwortete Aran-dûr schließlich, während sein Blick über die verborgene Gestalt seines Schicksalsgefährten glitt - suchend und abschätzend.  
Aran-dûr gefiel nicht, was er sah, denn er blickte auf seine Zukunft. Khamúls Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und schleppend, so als sei er nicht mehr Herr über seine Glieder und seine Stimme war fast weniger als ein raues Flüstern, so als striche ein lauer Wind durch Herbstlaub.  


Aran-dûrs scharfe Augen sahen durch den schweren Mantel und die grauen Gewänder hindurch und ihn überkroch ein Schauer. Khamúls Gestalt war wie aus dichtem Nebel geformt. Sie flackerte und schien zerfließen zu wollen, nur um im letzten Moment wieder eine diffuse Substanz anzunehmen, die einen menschlichen Körper auf fast groteske Weise nachbildete. Auch seine Augen waren rot, aber es war nur ein schwacher Schein, der flackerte wie Khamúls Körper. Das einzig unveränderliche an ihm war der goldene Ring mit dem Saphir, den er an der linken Hand trug.  
Das war es, was sie alle einmal sein würden, sie, die der Macht des Einen Ringes unterworfen waren: ein Nichts, anderen zum Schrecken und sich selbst zur Qual - Nazgûl, Úlairi ... Ringgeister!  
Auch Aran-dûr war schon seit unzähligen Jahren gezwungen seine Gestalt zu verbergen, aber er war noch nicht ganz geschwunden - nur war sein Körper ein Anblick, der jeden Sterblichen in Grauen stürzen würde. Schwerer wog allerdings, dass Aran-dûr sich vor den Augen der Wissenden schützen musste, sie würden sofort erkennen, wer und vor allem was er war. Aber die Zeit der Enthüllung war noch nicht gekommen. So erschien der Herr von Angmar für alle in einem groben, dunklen und langen Gewand, das alle Glieder bedeckte, und in einem Mantel, dessen Kapuze so groß war, dass niemand ohne Aran-dûrs Willen in sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  


Khamúl erlaubte er es jedoch, indem er langsam die schwere Kapuze von seinem Haupt streifte.  
"Mein Herr." Jetzt verneigte sich Khamúl tief. "Ich habe Euren Ruf vernommen in den Tiefen meines Grabes und bin an das Licht zurückgekehrt, obwohl es mir wehtut und mich blendet. Nicht umsonst werdet Ihr mich geweckt haben."  
Aran-dûr nickte wortlos.  
Nach der Großen Schlacht, nach der bitteren Niederlage, die mit dem "Schwinden" ihres Gebieters und dem Verlust des Einen endete, war die Dunkelheit über die Nazgûl hereingebrochen - eine Dunkelheit, die anders war, als die erdrückende Gegenwart Saurons, die sie kannten und die einen ewig ruhenden Pol in ihrer gehetzten Existenz dargestellt hatte. Und dann war da plötzlich nichts mehr gewesen als ein unerträglicher Schmerz, der durch ihre Körper gerast war und der ihre Sinne verwirrt hatte und sie waren auseinandergestoben wie Wolkenfetzen in einem Sturm ...  


Wohin wusste niemand zu sagen und viele wähnten die Úlairi vernichtet, so wie sie Sauron vernichtet hofften. Aber dem war nicht so, auch wenn Jahrhunderte verstrichen, bis der erste der Úlairi wieder erwachte, noch immer mit einem mächtigen Ring an der Hand ... und mit einem Willen, der nicht nur durch den Einen bestimmt wurde, auch wenn alles letztlich auf ihn hinauslief.  
Aran-dûr konnte die Zeit nicht benennen, die es gedauert hatte, bis sein Bewusstein für Gegenwart und Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war und er begriffen hatte, das er noch lebte - und dass Er ebenfalls noch existierte ... Er und die Quelle seiner Macht.  
"Wir werden stärker und die alten Zeiten werden wiederkehren." Stolz und Zuversicht sprachen aus Aran-dûrs Worten. "Mein Reich ist nur ein glanzloses Abbild dessen, was kommen wird."  
"Ja", flüsterte Khamúl und schien sich verstohlen umzusehen, so als hätten die starken Mauern der Festung Ohren um zu hören was gesprochen wurde. "Weil Er stärker wird und wir mit Ihm ... Wir werden Ihm den Weg bereiten."  


Aran-dûr erwiderte nichts darauf. Er brauchte keine Worte, und Khamúl erwartete keine Antwort. Denn was er sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Saurons Macht war gewaltig von Anbeginn und sie würde ins Unermessliche wachsen, wenn erst einmal der Eine wiedergefunden war. Irgendwann musste das geschehen, mochten die "Weisen" von damals auch behauptet haben, der Ring sei auf immer verloren. Hätten sie Weitsicht besessen, dann wäre der Eine niemals von Isildur davongetragen worden aus dem Land der Schatten. Aber schon immer waren es die Menschen gewesen, die in ihrer Selbstherrlichkeit das Unglück heraufbeschworen hatten und die sich nicht abbringen ließen, die Pfade der Verdammnis zu beschreiten.  
Der Ring war ein Teil des Dunklen Herrschers und solange Sauron existierte, würde auch der Ring Bestand haben und Sauron war, solange es den Einen gab ..., und wer sollte Sauron von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen und ihn vernichten?  
Diejenigen, die es vielleicht gekonnt hätten, waren lange zu Staub geworden oder hatten Mittelerde für immer verlassen. Weder Mensch noch Elb oder Zwerg oder ein anderes Geschöpf konnte Sauron in diesem Zeitalter die Stirn bieten. Und der Dunkle Herrscher wusste dies. Deshalb ließ er sich Zeit, blieb verborgen und unerkannt und lachte über die Arglosigkeit der Welt. Nur eins fehlte ihm noch für seinen endgültigen Triumph: der Eine Ring.  
Die entscheidende Frage für Wesen wie Aran-dûr war nicht, ob der Ring gefunden wurde, sondern wann - und von wem.  


Mehr als einmal hatte Aran-dûr in ferner Vergangenheit Gedanken gewälzt, die um den Besitz des Einen Ringes kreisten. Er war unendlich begehrenswert und Aran-dûr spürte auch jetzt den Drang nach dem kostbarsten, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Aber dieses Begehren trug auch Abscheu in sich, denn Aran-dûr wusste, dass er ein Sklave des Ringes geworden war - vielleicht mehr noch als ein Diener Saurons!  
Der Ring war nichts für ihn oder für irgendwen sonst, er gehörte nur einem Herrn und dieser würde sein Kleinod nicht wieder "verlieren", wenn er es erst einmal aufs Neue in den Händen hielt.  
Würde Aran-dûr des Ringes tatsächlich habhaft werden, dann wäre sein erster Weg dorthin wo sein Gebieter weilte - der Ring würde ihn zwingen, ob er wollte oder nicht, weil er zu seinem Besitzer zurückzukehren trachtete, dessen war sich Aran-dûr sicher.  
Der Ring war so tückisch und grausam wie sein Herr!  
  


Aran-dûr verbannte beide aus seinen Gedanken so gut es eben möglich war und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gegenwärtige.  
"Du hast recht, Khamúl. Mein Ruf war nicht grundlos, denn ich brauche dich. Lange habe ich euch Brüder gesucht und meinen Geist schweifen lassen, bis ich alle fand. Aber nur du, Khamúl, konntest mich hören und lange musste ich mein ganzes Trachten darin setzen. Deine Macht kehrt wieder, während _sie_ noch ruhen müssen.  
Ich kämpfe seit Jahrhunderten gegen die Reiche der Dúnedain in Arnor. Zwei konnte ich unterwerfen in aufreibenden Schlachten und beinahe wäre mir auch ein Palantír in die Hände gefallen. Könige und Edle starben durch meine Klinge und für Menschen und Elben bin ich Bote des Verderbens und des Todes.  
Das Heer vor den Toren Carn Dûms ist ein beredetes Zeugnis meiner Macht und meiner Absichten, Khamúl. Bald schon wird es ausziehen und das letzte Königreich der Menschen in Arnor überrennen und die Erben Isildurs werden vergehen und die Erinnerung an sie ausgelöscht!"  


"Das Schöne Volk weiß um Euer Streben." Khamúl spuckte die Worte förmlich aus. "Ich sah ihre Kundschafter an Euren Grenzen, immer wachsamen Auges. Sie werden sich gegen Euch stellen. Seien sie verdammt!"  
Aran-dûr lächelte.  
"Nein, diesmal werden die Elben meine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen, wie sie es getan haben, seit ich Krieg gegen die Dúnedain des Nordens und ihre Reiche führe. Denn sie werden mit sich selbst beschäftigt sein.  
Höre, Khamúl! Der größte Teil meiner Streitmacht wird deinem Befehl unterstellt sein. Aber dein Ziel ist nicht Fornost, die Hauptstadt Arthedains. Du wirst gen Lindon und Imladris ziehen. Bedränge die Grenzen und richte Schaden an, wo du nur kannst ... Und die Elben werden sich an deine Fersen heften. Fornost wird so nicht mit ihrer Hilfe rechnen können. Ich werde den Winter beschwören und seinen eisigen Griff verstärken. Der Schnee wird unseren Heeren folgen und Arnor mit einem weißen Leichentuch bedecken.  


Es wird nicht noch einmal geschehen, dass Elbenhände mir den Sieg entreißen!"  
Oft genug war es so gekommen und Aran-dûr dachte mit wachsendem Zorn an die Unsterblichen, die dem schwächer und kraftloser werdenden Geschlecht der Dúnedain immer wieder zu Hilfe gekommen waren; so als wollten sie das Letzte Bündnis bei jedem Mal aufs Neue schließen.  
"Und was ist mit Gondor?" fragte Khamúl lauernd.  
Aran-dûr schnaubte verächtlich.  


"Vergiss Gondor! König Arvedui von Arthedain war so unklug, den Thron im Süden für sich zu beanspruchen, als König Ondoher und seine Söhne vor drei Jahrzehnten im Kampf auf der Dagorlad fielen. Statt seiner wählten die Hohen Herren Gondors einen der ihren von königlichem Geblüt namens Earnil zum Herrscher. Gondor hat nunmehr wenig Interesse am Schicksal des Nördlichen Königreichs - zumal die Wagenfahrer noch immer eine ernste Bedrohung sind, der sich der Süden erwehren muss. Nein, Khamúl, Fornost und damit Arthedain wird längst mein sein, wenn Hilfe aus Gondor nahen sollte."  
Khamúl neigte das Haupt. "So wird es geschehen, Herr", erwiderte er mit seiner wispernden Stimme, die eine boshafte Genugtuung ausdrückte, denn auch er hasste die Dúnedain, die Nachkommen der Númenórer.  
"In zwei Tagen wird das Heer bereit sein, Khamúl. Schone _niemanden!_"  


Der König von Angmar erhob sich von seinem Thron. Seine Hände, über die sich totenbleiche Haut spannte, durch die man Adern mit schwarzem Blut pulsieren sah, und Knochen, griffen nach der Kapuze und einen Augenblick später war Aran-dûr wieder ebenso verhüllt wie sein Schicksalsgefährte.  
Der König vollführte eine knappe Geste und die Türflügel der Halle öffneten sich mit einem leisen Knarren. Der Diener, der vor dem Thronsaal seines Herrn in dem düsteren Flur gewartet hatte, trat auf Aran-dûrs stummen Befehl hin ein.  
Das Gefühl, das ihn immer beschlich, wenn sein Herr sich in seiner Gegenwart befand, war dieses Mal besonders stark und überlagerte alle anderen Emotionen und er musste den Drang, vor den beiden verhüllten Gestalten zu fliehen, zurückhalten. War nicht ein Fürst, in dessen Nähe man erzittern musste, genug? Nun hatte Kälte zu Kälte gefunden und der Diener kämpfte sein aufkeimendes Entsetzen nieder. Kniend wartete der Mann auf die Worte seines Gebieters.  
"Lass alle Hauptleute und Heerführer zusammenrufen, um Mitternacht in die Große Halle unter der Festung", sagte Aran-dûr. "Ich werde zu ihnen sprechen. Und dann möge der letzte Feldzug gegen Arthedain beginnen ..."


	7. Kapitel VII

Kapitel 7  
Durch die Wildnis 

Die Gruppe der zwanzig Hobbits unter der Führung Arvenors wanderte die ganze Nacht hindurch unter einem sternenklaren Himmel, der die Hobbits in Ehrfurcht innehalten ließ, wann immer sie die funkelnden Juwelen über sich betrachteten und auch den Menschen zu einem sehnsüchtigen Blick ans Firmament verleiteten.  
Das reine Licht, das vom Himmel strahlte, erweckte viele Gefühle bei den wandernden Hobbits und ein jeder wurde hin und hergerissen zwischen zwischen der Freude, die Schönheit Mittelerdes zu sehen und Wehmut, wenn die Gedanken den Weg zurücktrieben, der nun still hinter ihnen lag.  
Plötzlich stimmte Datho ein altbekanntes Wanderlied an und es dauerte nicht lange, da gesellten sich andere Stimmen zu seiner und die alte Weise erklang in der kalten Nacht.  


Arvenor lauschte und dann lächelte er und ließ die Hobbits singen, solange ihnen der Sinn danach stand.  
Als der Morgen graute machte die Gruppe Halt und Arvenor beschloß, für einige Stunden Rast einzulegen. Die Hobbits hielten sich wacker, aber er wollte sie nicht überfordern, denn das würde niemandem etwas nützen und das Kleine Volk hatte schwerer mit den Widrigkeiten des Weges zu kämpfen, als er.  
Glücklicherweise konnte er der Spur folgen, die er selbst wenige Tage zuvor im Schnee hinterlassen hatte und so gab es so etwas wie einen schmalen Weg, den sein Pferd durch die weiße Pracht gebahnt hatte und der den Hobbits das Gehen erleichterte.  
Wenn die Witterung es zuließ und kein weiterer Schnee fiel, dann würden sie gut vorankommen und Fornost in vier Tagen erreichen.   
  


Arvenor hatte sich von Michelbinge aus nach Nordosten gewandt und strebte nun auf den Baranduin zu. War der Frost auch unerbittlich und grausam, so hatte er auch etwas Gutes, denn der Fluß war zugefroren und konnte überquert werden, wo auch immer man es wollte.  
Meilen wurden den Wandernden durch diesen Umstand erpart, lag die einzige Brücke über den Baranduin doch weit im Süden und die Sarnfurt war noch weiter entfernt und eine Fähre - wie in späteren Zeiten - gab es nicht.  
Und so wanderten Mensch und Hobbits bei Tag und bei Nacht und die Sonne leuchtete über ihnen und des Nachts die Sterne und Arvenor erzählte Geschichten für die staunenden Halblinge über große Taten aus vergangenen Zeiten.  
Hügeliges Land tat sich vor ihnen auf, als sie den Baranduin überquert hatten, das im Sommer von Gräsern und wilden Blumen bewachsen war. Hier und da zeigte sich ein knorriger Baum, zumeist gedrungen und mit kurzen Ästen dem Wind trotzend, der häufig von Osten her über die Wetterberge wehte.  
Nur wenig gab es in dem kargen Landstrich zu sehen, durch den die Nord-Süd-Straße führte und auf die Arvenor die Gruppe nun leitete, und noch viel weniger war jetzt zu erblicken, wo der Schnee sich über alles gelegt hatte und nur wenige Spuren kleiner Tiere darauf zu sehen waren und die große Spur, der sie folgten, und tiefe Stille herrschte.  


Auch die Hobbits wurden immer schweigsamer. Sie sangen schon lange nicht mehr und sprachen wenig. Oftmals blickte sich einer von ihnen um und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück, denn je weiter ihre Füße sie trugen, desto ferner lag das Auenland und desto verlorener fühlten sie sich. Das Land, das sie betreten hatten, war so ganz anders als das liebliche Auenland, das auch im Winter niemals so unwirtlich war, wie dieses hügelige und trostlose Fleckchen Erde, welches selbst im Sommer kaum weniger karg und hart war.  
Aber keiner murrte oder klagte, denn die Verpflichtung dem Menschen gegenüber, der sie führte, wog schwerer als alles Heimweh und Ungemach.  
So schwiegen sie und wanderten und nichts geschah.  
Am dritten Tag aber tat sich vor den verwunderten Augen der Hobbits ein Anblick auf, dessen Bedeutung für sie zunächst im Dunkeln lag.  


Eine breite Spur kreuzte ihren Weg, in der aller Schnee verschwunden war und die braune, karge Erde zum Vorschein kam und sie war zertreten von unzähligen Füßen und Hufen und aufgerissen von eisenbeschlagenen Wagenreifen.  
Arvenor ließ die Gruppe halten und betrachtete besorgt die Zeichen, die ihm nur zu deutlich erzählten, dass ein Heer sich nach Westen aufgemacht hatte. Doch woher kam es und wo wollte es hin? Und zu wem gehörte es?  
Arvenor schirmte die Augen gegen das Licht der tiefstehenden Nachmittagssonne ab und blickte nach Westen. In weiter Ferne konnte er die Spur noch immer sehen, sie war schnurgerade und das gleiche Bild offenbarte sich ihm, wenn er nach Osten schaute.  
Vor vielleicht zwei Tagen war eine Streitmacht hier entlanggekommen und als Arvenor sich auf ein Knie niederließ und die unterschiedlichen Spuren sorgsam in Augenschein nahm, sah er nicht nur die Abdrücke von vielen menschlichen Füßen in Stiefeln, sondern auch die tief in den Boden gegrabenen Spuren von klauenbewehrten Orkzehen und dazwischen dann und wann den Umriss einer mächtigen Wolfstatze.  


Verwirrt richtete sich Arvenor wieder auf.  
Ein solches Heer konnte nur aus Angmar kommen! Doch warum zog es gen Westen? Fornost lag im Norden und nur dies sollte das Ziel des Feindes sein.  
Arvenor wusste keine Antwort auf seine Fragen und sein Herz verdunkelte sich vor Sorgen. Der Feind hatte irgendeine List im Sinn und ganz gleich ob er nun nach Westen zog oder schnurstracks nach Norden - er hatte sein Heer in Bewegung gesetzt und holte zum Schlag aus.  
Und niemand war da, der den Dúnedain des Nordens zu Hilfe zu eilen vermochte!  


Arvenor wandte sich an die Hobbits.  
"Wir müssen uns sputen, meine Freunde, denn der Feind ist gekommen, und vermag ich auch nicht zu sagen welche Gedanken ihn umtreiben, so ist doch klar, dass er bald vor den Toren Fornosts stehen wird."  
Also nahmen die Gefährten ihren Weg wieder auf und als sie die Spur kreuzten, spürte jeder einzelne von ihnen die Grausamkeit und die finsteren Kräfte, die dem Heer auf dem Fuße folgten.  
Die schneebedeckten Höhen in weiter Ferne wiesen ihnen den Weg und dort lag das Ziel der kleinen Gruppe, die wohl viel Aufsehen erregt hätte in normalen Zeiten, wenn sich auf der Nord-Süd-Straße allerlei Volk getummelt hatte - aber dies waren keine normalen Zeiten mehr und so warf nur ab und an eine Krähe ihren scharfen Blick auf die sonderbare Gesellschaft, die sich durch den Schnee kämpfte, und den Vogel kümmerten die Geschicke des Menschen und der Hobbits nicht.   
  


Von Norden und Osten durch die Nördlichen Höhen geschützt, lag Fornost eng an diese Berge geschmiegt. Nach Süden und Westen hin öffnete sich das Land und bei klarem Wetter konnte man die Emyn Uial sehen, die Berge des Abendrots. Und zuweilen vermeinte ein Scharfäugiger die Sonne auf dem Wasser des Nenuial blitzen zu sehen - des Sees des Zwielichts - an dessen Ufer einst die wahre Hauptstadt des Königreiches Arnor gelegen hatte. Mit Wehmut dachten die Menschen nun an die alten Zeiten zurück, die niemals wiederkommen würden und mit Sorgen blickten sie in die Zukunft.  
Fornost war nun die Hauptstadt und sie war nur ein Abglanz der Pracht, die Annúminas einstmals hatte erstrahlen lassen. Fornost war nach dem Verfall der alten Stadt von den Dúnedain zum Königssitz erhoben worden und in den Jahrhunderten der Bedrohung durch das Hexenreich Angmar immer mehr zu einer Festung geworden und als die Reiche Rhudaur und Cardolan fielen wurde es die Haupstadt des Letzten Königreiches.  
So kam es, dass die Hobbits auf starke hohe Mauern aus hellgrauem Stein blickten, als sie Fornost in der Dämmerung des neuen Tages das erste Mal sahen.  
Arvenor führte sie von Süden her auf die Stadt zu, denn nur dort gab es ein gewaltiges Tor und noch nie hatte ein Feind die Schwelle der Stadt übertreten. Freunde - und Verbündete - jedoch waren jederzeit willkommen. Schon in der Ferne vernahmen die Hobbits den Ruf eines Horns, der sich zweimal wiederholte und der weit über die Ebene getrieben wurde. Fremd klang der Laut in ihren Ohren, aber Arvenor lächelte und beschleunigte seine Schritte und sein Pferd wieherte wie zur Antwort.  
"Kommt, meine Freunde!" sagte er. "Wir werden erwartet."


	8. Kapitel VIII

Kapitel 8  
Fornost 

Staunend betrachteten die Hobbits die hohen Mauern der Stadt, die immer mächtiger und gewaltiger vor ihnen aufragten, je näher sie Fornost kamen und die uneinnehmbar schienen - wie von Riesenhand erschaffen und nicht durch die Kräfte der Menschen, die viele Jahre geopfert hatten.  
Noch bevor die Gruppe das Tor erreichte, tat es sich auf und ein Trupp Reiter auf prächtigen Pferden kam heraus und jagte auf Hobbits und Mensch zu.  
Arvenor lachte und breitete die Arme aus, während die Hobbits sich vorsichtig enger zusammenstellten, denn das wilde Gebaren der Menschen erschreckte sie. Die Pferde wieherte und bäumten sich auf und der Schnee wirbelte umher und Waffen und Zaumzeug klirrten, bis ein scharfer Befehl gerufen wurde und es urplötzlich still war. Nur das aufgeregte Schauben der Pferde war noch zu vernehmen.  
Ein Reiter in einem dunklen, aber sehr vornehmen Gewand sprang behände von seinem Pferd und ging auf Arvenor zu, um den Dúnadan zu begrüßen.  


Die beiden Männer tauschten eine herzliche Umarmung und die Hobbits vernahmen Arvenors Stimme, die in einer Sprache redete, die sie nicht verstehen konnten. Der andere Mann nickte und dann wandte er sich an die Halblinge.  
Er war Arvenor sehr ähnlich und so vermuteten die Hobbits, dass die beiden Menschen miteinander verwandt sein mussten. Der Mann musterte die Hobbits mit sehr viel Neugier und auch Erstaunen im Blick, wie es auch die anderen Menschen taten, denn sie alle hatten noch nie einen Halbling vor sich stehen sehen - nur in ihren Erzählungen war manchmal von dem Kleinen Volk die Rede, das friedlich und zurückgezogen lebte und allem Unbill aus dem Wege zu gehen vermochte. Und hier nun standen zwanzig Halblinge in dicken Gewändern, manch einer mit einer Waffe behangen, erschöpft, aber mit nicht wenig Stolz in den dunklen Augen und erwiderten die Musterung.  
Der Mann verneigte sich vor den Hobbits und sagte: "Seid uns willkommen, Leute vom Kleinen Volk! Meine Name ist Ervanor, der Bruder Arvenors und Herold des Königs Arvedui. Man hat mich ausgeschickt, euch zu begrüßen und für euer Wohl zu sorgen, und so kommt denn und seid Gäste in unserer Stadt."  


Datho, der aufgrund seines früheren Amtes als Bürgermeister ganz selbstverständlich das Wort für die Gruppe führte, trat vor und verneigte sich ebenfalls, denn er wollte nicht weniger höflich sein, als der Mensch und erwiderte: "Wir danken Euch, Herr Ervanor und werden mit Freuden Gäste in Fornost sein."  
Ervanor nickte und dann gab er seinen Männern einen Wink und ehe sich die Hobbits versahen, saß ein jeder bei einem Menschen auf dem Pferde und wurde flugs zur Stadt hinein getragen.  
Arvenor ergriff Freder und setzte ihn vor sich auf sein Ross. "Lasst Euch überraschen, Freder, denn eine Stadt wie Fornost werdet Ihr nicht noch einmal sehen", sagte er und gab seinem Pferd mit einem kurzen Ruf den Befehl, den anderen in die Stadt zu folgen.  
So hielt Freder gespannt die Augen offen, obwohl er sich eigentlich nur noch nach einem weichen Bett sehnte und stellte fest, das Arvenor nicht zuviel versprochen hatte.  


Die Menschen hatten das Kunststück vollbracht, Fornost zugleich eine Festung und einen Ort der Schönheit werden zu lassen, an dem man vergessen konnte, dass in Arnor Unheil lauerte und das Böse umging. Die breite und hohe Stadtmauer war von außen unscheinbar und ganz auf ihre Aufgabe ausgerichtet, im Inneren jedoch befanden sich kunstvoll verzierte Wehrgänge und kleine Wachhäuser, die Tag und Nacht besetzt waren. Fünf hohe Türme waren auf die Mauer gebaut und dort hielten scharfe Augen Ausschau in die Richtungen, aus denen Feinde kommen konnten, denn die Bewohner der Stadt ließen in ihrer Wachsamkeit nie nach.  
Das Tor aus einem seltsam hellen Eisen alleine war es wert länger betrachtet zu werden, denn auf ihm fanden sich, eingeritzt und mit Silber ausgelegt, viele Szenen aus der Vergangenheit der Dúnedain und Freder erinnerte sich an Arvenors Erzählung wenige Tage zuvor in der Gaststube in Michelbinge und er begriff, wie sehr die Dúnedain mit vergangenen Zeiten verhaftet waren, denn sie begleiteten sie auf Schritt und Tritt, sowohl in ihrer Kunst als auch in ihren Gedanken.  
Es gab eine große Straße vom Tor direkt zum Sitz des Königs und von dieser Straße gingen breite gepflasterte Wege ab, an denen die Häuser der Menschen standen. Alle Wege waren vom Schnee befreit und geschäftig eilten die Menschen hin und her und nur wenige warfen einen Blick auf die Reiter - die, die es taten, sahen mit Verwunderung die kleinen Gestalten in den Sätteln vor den Männern der königlichen Leibgarde.  
Freder bemerkte zunächst erstaunt, dass alle Gebäude aus Stein waren, nicht ein einziges Holzhaus war darunter, so wie er es erwartet hatte und die Gebäude waren sehr schlicht, aber dennoch von einer eigentümlichen Schönheit. Ihre Dächer leuchteten in der Wintersonne an einigen Stellen, in denen der Schnee herabgerutscht war, in einem tiefen Braun, denn sie waren mit gebrannten Tonpfannen gedeckt.  


Freder betrachtete diese großen Gebäude sehr nachdenklich, während er mit Arvenor die Hauptstraße entlang ritt. Der Dúnadan bemerkte den Blick des Hobbits und sagte: "Ihr sehnt Euch nach Euren Höhlen zurück."  
Freder nickte. "Wisst Ihr, es ... es ist prachtvoll und überwältigend, aber es ist auch kalt und so fremdartig. Alles aus Stein, wenn es wenigstens etwas Holz gäbe."  
Arvenor seufzte. "Holz ist ein kostbares Gut in dieser Gegend, Herr Hobbit, und so dürfen wir es nur für die Dächer als Balken verwenden, wenn wir im Winter nicht erfrieren wollen und Bäcker und Schmiede und alle anderen, die es benötigen, ihrer Arbeit nachgehen sollen.  
Aber vielleicht versöhnt Euch der Anblick unserer großen Gärten ein wenig, an denen wir gleich vorbeikommen werden."  
"Gärten?" Freder war überrascht. Wie konnte es inmitten von Stein Gärten geben?  


Fornost war groß, aber nicht so reich an Menschen, wie seine Größe vermuten ließ, denn die Dúnedain wurden nicht zahlreicher, sondern ihre Zahl verminderte sich mit jedem Krieg, den sie zu führen hatten, denn das Übel aus Angmar wurde nicht geringer.  
So konnten die Menschen ihre Stadt verändern, damit sie ihnen in jeder Beziehung gut diente.  
Gärten waren angelegt worden, die sowohl schön anzusehen, als auch von Nutzen waren, den zahlreiche Heilkräuter wuchsen in den warmen Monaten darin, Blumen und auch zahlreiches Gemüse und Obstbäume. Kleine Wäldchen lieferten das dringend benötigte Holz und jedes Jahr wurden Schösslinge gepflanzt für die Bäume, die man abholzen musste.  
Es gab sogar Felder, die man auf mühevoll angelegten Terrassen bestellte und deren Ertrag für den Winter in großen Kornkammern lagerte und so kam es, dass die Bewohner Fornosts auch im Falle einer Belagerung keinen Hunger und keine Not leiden mussten.  


Für die Pferde und anderen Tiere waren im Sommer saftige Weiden da und Felder mit Gras lieferten Heu als Futter für den Winter.  
Das Wasser kam aus dem Gebirge und es war klar, kalt und erfrischend und versiegte niemals.  
Freder bestaunte Gärten, Wäldchen und Felder, die mit einem Male die Hauptstraße säumten, auch wenn sie kahl waren und mit Schnee bedeckt und sein Herz wurde um einiges leichter, denn das was er sah, war ihm vertraut. 

Die Hauptstraße führte stetig eine leichte Anhöhe hinauf und schließlich endete sie auf einem breiten Hügel, der die Stadt überragte und auf dem sich die Halle des Königs befand. Sie war langgezogen und hoch und aus hellen Steinen erbaut, die mit kunstvollen Mustern behauen waren. Eine breite Treppe an der schmalen Westseite führte hinein und die Reiter hielten davor.  
Nur Arvenor und sein Bruder begleiteten die Hobbits durch einen langen Gang hinauf zum Thronsaal. Die Hobbits sahen eine große Tür vor sich, aus einem seltsam dunklen Holz gefertigt und mit zwei Flügeln, die nach Innen aufschwangen, als sich die Gruppe ihr näherte. Feine Goldschmiedearbeiten zierten die Tür und das Geschmeide glänzte auf dem beinahe schwarzen Holz umso prächtiger. Besonders Lero nahm der Anblick des geschmiedeten Goldes gefangen. Sein geübtes Auge konnte die Kunstfertigkeit, die hinter der Arbeit steckte, genau ermessen und sie versetzte den jungen Hobbit in Erstaunen. Wenn er nur ein Jahr bei dem Schmied lernen könnte, der dies vollbracht hatte, das waren seine Gedanken, als er mit den anderen durch die Tür schritt und verstohlen streckte er die Hand aus und streichelte im Vorübergehen das kühle Geschmeide.  
Die Halle, die sich vor den staunenden Halblingen nun auftat, war wahrhaftig eines Königs würdig. Zehn schlanke steinerne Säulen verliefen zu beiden Seiten der Halle und stützten ein hohes Dach, breite Fenster erlaubten den Blick nach draußen und über die gesamte Stadt hinweg, bis an die Ausläufer des Gebirges und in die Ebene hinein. Das Licht der kalten Wintersonne leuchtete hell auf den weißen Steinen, aus denen der Thronsaal König Arveduis erbaut worden war und so schien es den Hobbits, als gingen sie durch ein Lichtermeer auf den Thron zu, der alles beherrschend an der Stirnseite der Halle stand.  


Zehn Stufen führten auf den erhöhten Sitz aus hellem Stein, der mit weichen Kissen ausgelegt war und den ebenso wie die Tür feine Goldschmiedearbeiten schmückten.  
Auf dem Thron saß ein Mann in langen dunklen Gewändern, die seine schlanke Gestalt bedeckten und die silbern schimmerten, wann immer er sich bewegte. 

König Arvedui war kein junger Mann mehr, aber wie alle Dúnedain hatte er ein langes Leben und die Zeit hatte es gut mit ihm gemeint. Kein Grau war in seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren, die bis auf die Schultern fielen und sein Haupt war von einem silbernen Diadem gekrönt. Dunkelblaue Augen funkelten in einem bartlosen ebenmäßigen Gesicht. Ein goldener Ring steckte an seinem Finger, der ein Wappen in Form zweier Schlangen und eines Kranzes goldener Blumen zeigte.  
Neben dem Thron befand sich ein Stuhl aus Gold und Silber mit feinen Decken behangen für die Herrin Fornosts, die dort saß. Frau Fíriel war von strenger Schönheit. Ihr schmales Gesicht war blass, aber ihre Züge waren Ausdruck eines eisernen Willens. Sie trug ein einfaches rotes Gewand und als einzigen Schmuck ließ sie ihre langen schwarzen Haare ungezähmt auf den Boden wallen. Ihre grauen Augen ruhten mit Interesse und Wohlwollen auf den Hobbits und ein feines Lächeln umspielte den Mund der Tochter König Ondohers von Gondor.  
Und so kam es, dass zwanzig des Kleinen Volkes den Thronsaal König Arveduis von Arthedain durchwanderten und sie staunten über die Pracht, mit der sich die Menschen umgaben - aber sie fühlten keinen Neid noch Begehren, denn ihr einfaches Leben schien ihnen erstrebenswerter.  


Als sie vor dem erhöhten Sitz hielten, knieten Arvenor und Ervanor nieder und die Hobbits taten es ihnen nach.  
"Seid mir willkommen, mein Heermeister", sagte der König, und seine Stimme klang freundlich. Arvenor hob den Blick und König Arvedui nickte mit dem Kopf. Die Dúnedain kamen der Aufforderung nach und wenig später standen auch die Hobbits wieder.  
Arvedui lächelte. "Auch ihr seid mir mehr als willkommen, Abgesandte des Kleinen Volkes, das sich erinnert hat an die Schwüre seiner Altvorderen, auch wenn ihr nicht so zahlreich seid, wie ich gehofft habe. Aber allein eure Anwesenheit zeigt uns bedrängten Menschen, dass wir immer noch Verbündete haben, seien sie auch noch so ungewöhnlich. Und in Zeiten wie diesen ist jede Hand, die eine Waffe zu führen vermag wichtig."  
Arvenor trat vor. Da gab es etwas, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag und als der König von Waffen sprach, bat er darum, das Wort ergreifen zu dürfen.  
"Wir haben auf unserem Weg die Spuren eines großen Heeres gesehen, mein Fürst. Es ist nach Westen gezogen. Nur der Feind kann es gewesen sein. Aber ich verstehe sein Handeln nicht!"  


König Arvedui nickte. "Ich weiß von diesem Heer, mein Freund. Vorgestern erhielt ich Kunde von den Elben aus Bruchtal - sie haben ihren schnellsten Boten geschickt", Arvedui deutete auf eine kleine Nische in einer der Säulen und dort saß ein schöner Falke, "und sie warnten uns vor der Streitmacht. Aber das ist nicht die einzige Nachricht aus Imladris. Vor den Grenzen der Elben steht ebenfalls ein Heer und wenn der Feind es auch nicht wagt, das Gebiet zu betreten, so ist er doch willens und in der Lage, jeden daran zu hindern, Imladris zu verlassen! Was das andere Heer betrifft ..." Der König verstummte.  
Arvenor sah seinen Fürsten an und die tiefe Sorge in den blauen Augen seines Herrn erschreckte ihn. Der Dúnadan brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, um zu verstehen, was das feindliche Heer nach Westen zog. Auch dort waren Verbündete der Menschen Arthedains - die Elben Lindons, und nun würden sie den Krieg in ihre eigenen Lande getragen bekommen. Weder von Imladris noch von Lindon konnte man nun also Hilfe erwarten!  
"Haben die Elben etwas über _Ihn_ zu sagen?" fragte Arvenor zögernd.  
König Arvedui lachte bitter. "Glaubt mir, Freund Arvenor. Er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, an der Spitze einer weiteren Streitmacht vor unserem Tor zu erscheinen und uns herauszufordern, denn nun wird dem Herrn von Amgmar das möglich sein, was ihm all die Jahrhunderte zuvor verwehrt blieb: ungehindert nach Fornost zu reiten und uns zum Kampf zu zwingen!"  


"Da ist immer noch Gondor, mein Fürst", warf Ervanor ein, obwohl seine Worte wenig überzeugend klangen.   
"Ja, da ist immer noch Gondor ..." König Arveduis Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie verklang in der großen Halle wie ein Windhauch und bedrückende Stille legte sich über alles, bis sich Frau Fíriel regte und mit sanfter Stimme sprach: "Mein König, vergesst Eure Gäste nicht!"  
Der Herr von Fornost lächelte plötzlich und liebevoll sah er seine Gemahlin an. "So soll es sein", sagte er. "Auch wenn Sorgen uns drücken und die Zukunft ungewiss ist, darf man seinen Gästen die eigene Bürde nicht auferlegen."  
Zu den Hobbits sagte er: "Ich war unhöflich und bitte euch, mir zu verzeihen. Ervanor wird euch in eure Quartiere geleiten und für euer Wohl sorgen. Geht jetzt und findet die verdiente Ruhe."   
  


Als die Hobbits aus der Halle des Königs traten, warteten wiederum die Pferde und Reiter auf sie und wieder wurden sie hochgehoben, um auf hohen Pferderücken zu sitzen, aber diesmal war es schon weniger erschreckend. Und so mancher Hobbit begann im Stillen die Vorzüge eines Pferdes zu preisen, denn nicht wenigen taten nach dem langen Marsch die Füße weh.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns zur Ruhe begeben, wie der König es uns vorgeschlagen hat", ließ Arvenor sich vernehmen. "Der Weg war beschwerlich und wir werden unsere Kräfte wieder brauchen, noch ehe es dreimal Morgen geworden ist, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht."  
Die Hobbits nickten. Sie schlossen sich dem Vorschlag des Menschen nur zu gerne an, denn die meisten fühlten sich unendlich müde und auch ihr Gemüt war schwer, denn allmählich begannen sie zu erfassen, was es hieß, Anteil an den Geschicken der Menschen zu haben.


	9. Kapitel IX

Kapitel 9  
Der Schrecken naht 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Freder in eisiger Kälte - über Nacht war es bitter kalt geworden und ein schneidender Wind wehte aus Osten heran - auf dem breiten Gang der Stadtmauer und schaute versonnen nach Südwesten. Dort hinter Wäldern, Ebenen und Höhenzügen lag das Auenland - seine geliebte Heimat, mit ihren beschaulichen Behausungen, den wohlbestellten Feldern, die jetzt unter dem Schnee ruhten, um im nächsten Frühjahr wieder zu erwachen, den schmucken Gärten ... und seinen Bewohnern.  
Ob sie wohl an die kleine Truppe Verwegener dachten, die sich in ein Abenteuer aufgemacht hatte, wie es noch kein Hobbit gewagt hatte?  
Freder war überzeugt davon, dass viele Gedanken und gute Wünsche ihnen gefolgt waren, und auch so manche Träne. Sein Herz schmerzte und zugleich war es auch seltsam bewegt. In der kurzen Zeit, die er das Auenland nun hinter sich gelassen hatte, war ihm und den anderen Hobbits so viel Neues und Interessantes unter die Augen gekommen, dass es für unzählige Geschichten Stoff bieten würde.  


Die meisten aus der kleinen Gruppe waren aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen, als sie die Hauptstadt Arthedains betreten hatten und auch nach Tagen gab es immer wieder etwas zu entdecken und zu bewundern - und die Hobbits taten es auch nach Kräften und ernteten so manches Mal ein gutmütig-spöttisches Lächeln, denn die kleinen Leute mit den staunenden Augen waren für die Menschen ein seltsamer Anblick.  
Auch Freder konnte sich dem Zauber der Stadt nicht entziehen, aber er versuchte seine Neugier zu verbergen, denn er wollte den Großen Leuten keinen Anlass zum Gerede geben. Vielleicht war es töricht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber Freder hatte einen gewissen Stolz und die Blicke, die die Hobbits manchmal streiften, verletzten ihn ein wenig, auch wenn sie nicht böse gemeint waren.  
Aber was wussten die Menschen hier denn schon von den Hobbits und dem Auenland? Von dem Frieden, der dort herrschte und der Harmonie; wo es keine Hast gab - und auch keinen Krieg. Sicherlich hätten sie das Kleine Volk mit ganz anderen Augen gesehen, wenn sie sich Gedanken um es gemacht hätten. Aber die Menschen wurden von etwas anderem bewegt, und man konnte sie nicht dafür tadeln, in den Hobbits nicht mehr zu erblicken, als kleine Burschen, die ihre geringen Kräfte in den Dienst der Großen Leute stellten.  


Die Hobbits mussten das Kämpfen erst lernen und die Menschen taten ihr Bestes, um sie wenigstens etwas damit vertraut zu machen. Der einzige, den sie unbehelligt ließen war Freder, denn er hatte ihnen eindrucksvoll demonstriert, dass seine Pfeile immer ihr Ziel fanden. Den anderen Hobbits hatten sie lange und leichte Messer gegeben und zeigten ihnen in jeder freien Minute, wie sie damit umzugehen hatten. Die meisten stellten sich nach einer Weile erstaunlich geschickt an und ernteten viel Lob. Aber Freder bezweifelte, ob einer von ihnen - er eingeschlossen - im Angesicht eines unbekannten Feindes lange würde bestehen können.  
Freder hätte alles darum gegeben, wieder in seiner Höhle auf seinem Hügel zu sein, sein Pfeifenkraut zu hegen und gedankenverloren in den Himmel zu schauen. Statt dessen stand er hier in der Fremde auf einer kalten Mauer und starrte in die Ferne und obwohl die Sonne schien und der Schnee auf der Ebene glitzerte wie mit Tausenden von Gemmen bestreut, konnte er sich an dem Anblick nicht erfreuen.  
Das Rascheln eines Mantels und das leise Klirren eines Schwertes ließen Freder aufmerken. Er löste seinen Blick von den fernen Hügeln am Horizont, die in der Morgensonne sanft mit gelbem Licht beschienen wurden und leuchteten, weil das Weiß auf ihnen die Strahlen brach, und wandte sich um. Freder war nicht überrascht, Arvenor hinter sich zu erblicken und er freute sich, den Dúnedain zu sehen. Arvenor war der einzige Mensch, dem Freder bedingungslos vertrauen würde, denn ihn glaubte der Hobbit mittlerweile als stark und verlässlich einschätzen zu können, während ihm alle anderen Menschen in der Stadt fremd geblieben waren; so wie den anderen Hobbits auch.  


_Es ist schade, dass Menschen und Hobbits gerade in düsteren Zeiten beginnen zueinander zu finden_, dachte Freder. Zeiten, die es nicht zuließen, tieferes Verständnis für den anderen zu entwickeln und deshalb war Freder dankbar, wenigstens Arvenor, zumindest in Gedanken, einen Freund nennen zu können. Was der Dúnadan darüber dachte, vermochte Freder nicht zu sagen.  
Der Mensch schaute ebenfalls nach Süden. Arvenors Gedanken wurden wie die Freders in die Ferne gezogen. Sie galten dem großen Königreich Gondor, dass die einzige Hoffnung für Arthedain geworden war; jetzt, wo die Elben Lindons und Bruchtals mit dem Feind an ihren eigenen Grenzen kämpfen mussten. Fast widerwillig bewundernd gestand sich Arvenor ein, dass der Herr von Angmar einen klugen Weg gewählt hatte.  
Mit Sorge wurde der Blick des Dúnadan nach Osten gezogen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und dann würde der Dunkle König vor den Toren Fornosts stehen und ganz gleich wie klein sein Heer sein würde, weil er es geteilt hatte, es würde immer noch so viel Macht aufbieten können, dass die Stadt aus eigenen Kräften kaum allzu lange widerstehen dürfte. Wenn doch nur Nachricht aus Gondor eingetroffen wäre! Aber die Boten, die Arvedui schon vor langer Zeit geschickt hatte, waren nicht zurückgekommen und Arvenor brachte nur noch wenig Hoffnung auf, dass Hilfe aus Gondor kommen würde ...  
Und wenn, wäre sie dann rechtzeitig da?  


Arvenor schüttelte müde das Haupt. Es hatte keinen Zweck solche Überlegungen anzustellen; sie führten zu nichts anderem als einer aufkeimenden Verzweiflung und so weit wollte der Dúnadan es nicht kommen lassen. Er musste stark und zuversichtlich sein, damit die Verteidiger Fornosts sich ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen konnten, denn er war der oberste Heermeister des Königs und seine Mannen schauten zu ihm auf.  
Also verschloss Arvenor sein Herz gegen schlimme Ahnungen und Kummer - aber nicht gegen die Gefühle anderer, die sich noch viel unbehaglicher und vor allem einsamer fühlen mussten als er.  
"Ihr sehnt Euch zurück, Freder." Arvenor lächelte und ließ sich neben dem Hobbit auf ein Knie nieder. Sanft legte er Freder die Hände auf die Schultern. "Ich kann Euch gut verstehen. Es gibt kaum einen schöneren Flecken Erde, als das Auenland und ich beneide Euch um diese Heimat, denn sie erscheint mir das Abbild eines verwunschenen Reiches zu sein, das den Menschen nicht vergönnt ist."  
Auf Freders Gesicht zeigte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als er Arvenors Worte hörte. Ja, er hatte Heimweh und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er hier tat - hier in der Welt der Menschen, an einem Ort, der groß und kalt wirkte und der ehrfurchtgebietend zugleich war.  


Der Mensch sah dem Hobbit lange in die dunklen Augen und was er darin sah, stimmte ihn traurig und schließlich nahm Arvenor langsam die Brosche von seinem Umhang, die er immer trug und die Freder schon von dem Augenblick an fasziniert hatte, an dem er sie das erste Mal gesehen und berührt hatte.  
Wortlos heftete Arvenor das Schmuckstück an Freders dicken Mantel, so dass es über dem Herzen des Hobbits lag.  
Wie von selbst stahl sich Freders Hand dorthin und als er die Brosche berührte, erstanden die schon vertrauten und erwarteten Bilder wieder vor seinem Auge. Aber sie ängstigten ihn nicht mehr so sehr und sie verschwanden sofort, als seine Hand das seltsam warme Metall verließ.  
"Ihr werdet Euch mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen, Freder. Tragt sie mit Stolz, denn sie ist ein altes Symbol unserer ruhmreichen Vergangenheit", sagte der Dúnadan und Sehnsucht schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ehe Freder ein Wort des Dankes über die Lippen brachte, wandte der Mensch sich schnell ab und ging davon.  


Freder sah Arvenor nach, bis der Mann den Wehrgang verlassen hatte und Mitgefühl überkam ihn. Mochte es auch noch so viele Unterschiede zwischen Halblingen und Großen Leuten geben ... in einem waren sie sich gleich. Trauer und Sorge lag gleich schwer auf ihren Herzen und manchmal sahen sie keinen Ausweg mehr.  
Auch Freder verließ nach einer Weile die Stadtmauer, und die Brosche glitzerte geheimnisvoll im Sonnenlicht und Freder war warm ums Herz.  
Er suchte die Gesellschaft der anderen Hobbits, die sich in das Haus zurückgezogen hatten, das ihre Bleibe war und die sich dort eingerichtet hatten, wie es ihnen gefiel. Nach dem Kälteeinbruch bewegten sich nur noch Lero und Freder freiwillig draußen, alle anderen blieben im warmen Haus, wenn sie nicht mit den Menschen ihre Kampfübungen zu verrichten hatten und verbrachten ihre Zeit damit ihre Lieblingsgeschichten zu erzählen und Lieder zu singen und von beidem bekamen sie nie genug.  
Um die Mittagszeit herum kam plötzlich Lero zum Vorschein. Die Hobbits hatten ihn den ganzen Morgen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, er war als erster von seinem Lager verschwunden gewesen und nicht einmal zum Frühstück in der großen Halle, die für alle Kämpfer der Festung da war, war er erschienen, was einiges heißen sollte.  


Während die anderen darüber die Köpfe schüttelten, lachte Freder in sich hinein, denn er konnte sich denken, wo sich sein Freund herumtrieb, denn ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Lero mit leuchtenden Augen die allgegenwärtigen Schmiedearbeiten betrachtet hatte. Nun also war er wieder da und stürmte ins Quartier der Hobbits hinein.  
"Das müsst ihr sehen!" rief er aufgeregt und dann sprang er auf Freder zu und zog ihn am Arm nach draußen.  
"Immer langsam, Lero!" lachte Freder, "du bist der ungestümste Hobbit, der je gelebt hat. Was gibt es denn?"  
"Das wirst du schon sehen und dann wird dir das Lachen vergehen, Freder", erwiderte Lero mit einem Ernst, den sein Freund an ihm noch nie bemerkt hatte.  


Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte Lero Freder und die anderen zur Stadtmauer hin und auf den Wehrgang, der dem Tor am nächsten war. Etliche Krieger der Dúnedain hatten sich dort schon versammelt und alle sahen stumm nach Süden - auch Arvenor war da und sein Blick war finster.  
Die Hobbits reckten die Köpfe und spähten durch die rechteckigen Aussparungen in der Mauer, die als Schießscharten dienten.  
Vor den Augen aller erhob sich fern am Horizont eine Wolkenwand, deren bleiernes Grau so gar nicht zu einem Winterhimmel passen wollte. Sie türmte sich in das blasse Blau wie ein unbezwingbares Gebirge. Es Wetterleuchtete in den Wolken und ein dumpfes Grollen war zu vernehmen, kaum hörbar, aber doch da, es ließ den Boden erbeben und fuhr nicht wenigen durch Mark und Bein.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Datho, denn ihm erschien der Anblick der leuchtenden Wolken nicht gar so schrecklich, vielmehr erweckten sie seine Neugier.  


"Der Feind", erwiderte Arvenor mit düsterer Stimme und besorgtem Blick.  
Die Hobbits sahen ihn an und ihre Augen drückten Verwunderung aus.  
"Er vermag über das Wetter zu gebieten und er setzt seine Fähigkeiten erbarmungslos ein", erklärte der Dúnadan geduldig. "Dort im Süden wird alles im Schnee versinken und es wird kein Durchkommen mehr sein."  


Es fiel Arvenor schwer, diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen, denn "Süden", das hieß für alle in Fornost "Gondor" und wenn der Weg nach Süden unter einem weißen Tuch begraben wurde, dann konnte von dort niemand mehr kommen. Aber das sprach Arvenor nicht aus, obwohl alle Menschen in Fornost es wussten und verstanden, was es bedeutete - sie waren auf sich allein gestellt.  
Noch niemals zuvor war es so gewesen und man brauchte kein Seher zu sein, um zu prophezeien, dass es auch niemals mehr so sein würde, wenn nicht irgendeine gütige Macht schützend über die Dúnedain wachte und sie gegen einen fürchterlichen Feind bestehen ließ.  
Und so schauten Menschen und Hobbits gemeinsam nach Süden und es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass die Halblinge auf der Mauer stehen sollten, die sie fast magisch anzog, gestattete sie doch einen Blick dorthin, wo ihre Heimat lag ...  
  
Am Nachmittag des darauffolgenden Tages befanden Lero, Freder und Arvenor sich in einer der Wachstuben an der Mauer, um sich an einem Feuer zu wärmen und leise miteinander zu reden, denn es gab viel, was Mensch und Hobbits voneinander zu wissen begehrten und sie hatten Freude an dem Gespräch. Arvenor zeigte ehrliches Interesse an der Lebensweise der Hobbits und Freder und Lero waren dankbar, ihm davon erzählen zu können. Sie ihrerseits wollten mehr von dem Kampf erfahren, den die Dúnedain des Nordens seit Jahrhunderten gegen den Feind aus dem Osten führten, aber Arvenor antwortete: "Sprecht nicht über böse Dinge, wenn sie nahe sind."  
Statt dessen erzählte er ihnen von den Zeiten, in denen die Dúnedain mächtig gewesen waren und hoch geachtet.  


Ein lautes schrilles Horn unterbrach plötzlich alles Tun und Reden. Noch einmal und dann ein drittes Mal erscholl der Ruf und dann legte sich Stille über die ganze Stadt. Die Menschen verharrten dort wo sie waren und blickten sich an; wer allein war, nickte wissend mit dem Kopf und alle machten sich innerlich bereit für das, was kommen sollte, denn der Feind war nahe.  
Freder und Lero hatten ebenfalls innegehalten und sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Arvenor erhob sich langsam.  
"Kommt, meine Freunde, lasst uns sehen, was der Wächter erblickt hat!", sagte er zu den beiden Hobbits, die nun ebenfalls aufstanden und dem Mann aus der Wachstube folgten. Leichter Schneefall aus dünnen Wolken hatte eingesetzt und die winzigen Flocken wirbelten sanft hin und her und blieben für kurze Zeit als weiße Tupfer auf den Gewändern haften.  
Arvenor führte Lero und Freder auf die Mauer der Stadt.  


Viele Menschen hatte sich dort eingefunden und wortlos sahen sie hinaus auf die schneebedeckte Ebene, die vor Fornost lag. In weiter Ferne konnte man im Südosten eine Bewegung erblicken, fast so als beobachte man eine Schlange, die langsam vorankroch. Es dauerte lange Zeit, bis Einzelheiten auszumachen waren und die Menschen und Hobbits sahen ein Gewirr aus Kriegern und Kriegsgerät, Wagen und Pferden und noch einmal so lange dauerte es, bis sich das Heer des Feindes dem Punkt genähert hatte, den es zum Lagern auserkor.  
Der Schnee wurde dichter und hinter dem Heer zogen weiß-graue Wolken heran, die tief am Himmel hingen.  
Die Streitmacht war groß, aber mit ein wenig Erleichterung sahen die Menschen, das sie nicht gewaltig war. Das Heer aus dem Osten erschien ihnen mit einem Male nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich und Hoffnung breitete sich aus.  


Was auch immer den Hexenkönig bewogen haben mochte seine Kräfte zu teilen und auch gegen die Elben ziehen zu lassen - es schien ihn zu einem Fehler verführt zu haben, denn das Heerlager, welches vor den Augen der Hobbits und Menschen entstand, nahm sich klein aus und mit Verwunderung sahen alle nach einer Weile, dass es tatsächlich klein war.  
Hobbits und Menschen betrachteten das Treiben auf dem Felde vor der Stadt, das in aller Ruhe vor sich ging, denn der Feind hatte keinen Grund die Bewacher Fornost zu fürchten, denn so weit mochte selbst der beste Bogen keinen Pfeil zu tragen.  
Plötzlich rief Arvenor: "Seht!" und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und er erhob den Arm und deutete auf die Ebene vor der Stadt hinab. "Dort ist er, der Dunkle König!"  


Unter den Menschen erhob sich ein Raunen und manch einer stieß eine Verwünschung aus, wohl wissend, dass nichts und niemand dem Hexenkönig etwas würde anhaben können. Andere bedauerten, dass die Elben nicht da waren, denn nur sie konnten den Herrn von Angmar noch schrecken; zumindest war es einstmals so gewesen, aber wer vermochte zu sagen, ob der Böse sie noch fürchtete, wurde er doch mit jedem Menschenalter immer mächtiger.  
Die Hobbits reckten die Köpfe über die Zinnen der Stadtmauer und hielten Ausschau nach dem Feind, dessen bloße Erwähnung selbst die tapfersten Männer erbleichen ließ.  
Und tatsächlich.  


Dort, inmitten des anrückenden Heeres, war ein Pferd mit einer vermummten Gestalt auf dem Rücken zu sehen. Das Pferd war schwarz wie Ebenholz und auch Zaumzeug und Sattel waren dunkel wie Schatten und kein Schmuck zierte es.  
Ross und Reiter waren ungewöhnlich groß und mühelos bahnte sich das Pferd seinen Weg durch die Streitmacht, denn alle wichen zurück und ließen den Herrn von Angmar passieren.  


Mit nicht wenig Verwunderung betrachteten die Hobbits die weit entfernte Gestalt und dann den Dúnadan, der noch immer die Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Über Arvenors angenehmes Gesicht hatte sich ein Schatten gelegt und seine Augen waren mit einem Male von Verzweiflung erfüllt - aber nur einen Lidschlag lang. Dann war der Mensch wieder der ruhige und gefasste Mann, den die Hobbits kannten.  
Arvenor war sich sehr wohl der Blicke der Kleinen Leute bewusst und er konnte ihre Verwunderung spüren; sie verstanden seine Gefühle nicht, denn sie kannten die düstere Gestalt auf dem schwarzen Pferd nicht, an deren Seite ein langes Schwert gegürtet war, und so fürchteten sie den Herrn von Angmar nicht, und Arvenor hoffte plötzlich inbrünstig, dass die Hobbits keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würden, den Dunklen König fürchten zu lernen.  
"Kommt!", sagte Arvenor nur. "Es gibt noch einiges zu tun. Bald wird die Entscheidung fallen, meine Freunde ... ob zum Guten oder zum Bösen, wer vermag es zu wissen."


	10. Kapitel X

Kapitel 10  
Der Kampf beginnt 

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einem winzigen Lichtschimmer im Südosten, der sich durch eine dichte, weißgraue Wolkendecke drängte, um für wenige Minuten das düstere Zwielicht der Dämmerung zu erhellen.  
Das ferne Licht jedoch verblasste so schnell, wie es erschienen war, und der Tag versprach dunkel und wenig ermutigend zu werden.  


Die Bewohner Fornosts waren schon lange wach – wenn sie überhaupt geschlafen hatten, angesichts des Heeres draußen auf der Ebene, das die ganze Nacht hindurch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war. Immer wieder waren die rauen Stimmen der Orks zu hören gewesen, die sich unterhielten und miteinander stritten, das Schärfen von Waffen war zu vernehmen gewesen und das Knarren von großen Rädern, wenn Proviantwagen unter vielen Mühen durch den Schnee an ihre Plätze gezogen worden waren. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis das Heerlager aufgeschlagen worden war und dann hatten unzählige Feuer die Nacht erhellt, in deren Schein Gestalten saßen oder umherhuschten – wachsam beäugt von den Männern auf den Türmen Fornosts.  
Auch König Arvedui hatte die Nacht wach verbracht; auf seinem Thron in seiner Halle, die nur durch wenige Fakeln erleuchtet gewesen war. Sinnend hatte er dort Stunde um Stunde gesessen und sich gewünscht, einen Blick in die Zukunft tun zu können – die Zukunft der Dúnedain des Nordens.  
Aber er war kein weiser Mann und auch kein Seher und so musste er sich wie alle Menschen damit begnügen, zu warten und dem Schrecken ins Auge zu sehen, der vor den Toren der Stadt lauerte.  


Ein wenig Trost brachte die Tatsache, dass das Heer des Feindes zu überblicken war und nicht nur seine bloße Zahl ihm auch den Sieg bringen würde, denn die Dúnedain waren gewaltige Kämpfer in der Not, und einer von ihnen wog zahlreiche Orks auf.  
Alles war vorbereitet ...  
Noch bevor der Morgen graute, trat Frau Fíriel in den Thronsaal, der kalt war, weil kein Feuer ihn die Nacht über erwärmt hatte. Sie sah im Schein der kleinen Laterne, die sie mit sich trug, heruntergebrannte Fackeln an den mächtigen hellen Säulen, die das Dach der Königshalle stützten. Mit schnellen Schritten trat sie auf den Thron zu und fand dort ihren Gemahl.  


König Arvedui hatte den Kopf gesenkt und wie er dort saß, einen dicken Fellmantel um die Schultern geschlungen und gebeugt, da fühlte die Königin tiefes Mitleid – und tiefe Liebe. Einst war ihre Heirat die Besiegelung eines Zweckbündnisses gewesen, das Arnor und Gondor enger miteinander verbinden sollte und als ihr Vater, König Ondoher, und ihre Brüder in der Schlacht mit den Wagenfahrern gefallen waren, da war sie der Trumpf gewesen, den Arvedui hatte ausspielen wollen. Aber die Edlen von Gondor hatten anders entschieden.  
Dies war nun lange her und in all den Jahren, die Fíriel die Königin an Arveduis Seite gewesen war, hatte sich zwischen dem Königspaar Zuneigung und Liebe entwickelt und Frau Fíriel war dankbar dafür.  
So trat sie leise zu ihrem Gemahl, um den Mantel um seine Schultern zu richten.  


König Arvedui hatte ihr Kommen längst bemerkt und als sie ihn nun sanft berührte, da schaute er auf und lächelte.  
"Wie immer sorgt Ihr Euch um mich, meine Gebieterin. Und wie immer nehme ich es als selbstverständlich hin. Viel zu wenige Male habe ich Euch gesagt, dass ich Euch liebe und jetzt mag es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein", begann er.  
"Sprecht nicht so, Herr", erwiederte Frau Fíriel. "Noch ist Hoffnung und die Dúnedain haben in all den Jahren nicht verlernt, zu kämpfen!"  


Arvedui sah seine Frau liebevoll an. Sie war stark an Geist und Körper und mutig wie ein Krieger und dennoch sanft und verständnisvoll. Arvedui würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen.  
Schweigend sah sich das Königspaar lange Zeit an und erst als der kurze Lichtschein aus dem Südosten den Aufgang der Sonne verkündete, rührte sich der König.   
"Haltet Euch bereit, meine Gemahlin!" sagte König Arvedui schließlich leise zu Frau Fíriel, als er sich langsam erhob, um die Halle zu verlassen und die Königin nickte stumm. Sie würde vorbereitet sein, was auch immer geschah und eine böse Vorahnung ließ ihr Herz schwer werden.  
  
Der König begab sich auf einen kleinen Turm, der sich an seinen Thronsaal schmiegte und der ein gernbestiegener Ort war, erlaubte er doch einen weiten Blick über die Stadt und das Land. Sommers wie Winters hatte sich Arvedui daran erfreut, nun aber sah er finster und besorgt auf die Ebene vor der Stadt, die im Zwielicht des frühen Morgens lag. Er sah viele Feuer, an denen sich unzählige Gestalten tummelten, er sah Wagen und auch Pferde, die von denen geritten wurden, die einst freie Menschen aus Rhudaur gewesen waren, ehe der Schatten von Angmar auf sie gefallen war. Arvedui schmerzte das Wissen, dass auch Abkömmlinge der Dúnedain unter ihnen waren; dem Feind schon lange erlegen und seine willigen Diener.  
Arveduis Augen schweiften umher.   


Er hielt Ausschau nach dem Gegner, vor dem sie alle zitterten! Aber so scharf seine Augen auch waren, er sah nirgends das ungewöhnliche schwarze Ross, das alle Pferde überragte, die Arvedui jemals gekannt hatte, und seinen Reiter.   
Der Herr von Angmar war verschwunden.   
Nachdenklich und besorgt blickte der König weiter.  


Nahe am Tor hatte sich eine Reiterschar gesammelt, die stumm auf das wartete, was kommen würde. Arvenor führte sie an und der König wusste, dass die Dúnedain ihrem Heermeister mit Begeisterung folgen würden.  
Arvenor selbst jedoch empfand keinen Eifer, seine Mannen aus dem Tor herauszuführen und gegen die Feinde reiten zu lassen. Aber genau das würde er tun. Es war dem König und ihm nicht leicht gefallen, so zu entscheiden, aber nach reiflicher Überlegung waren sie beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es klüger wäre, den Feind nicht bis an die Mauern der Stadt gelangen zu lassen, sondern ihn auf der Ebene aufzureiben und so viel Schaden unter ihm anzurichten, wie möglich war. Angesichts der Größe des gegnerischen Heeres, das weit weniger Krieger zählte, als die Dúnedain erwartet und befürchtet hatten, schien diese Strategie gerechtfertigt. Und noch etwas sprach für sie – die absolute Unvorsichtigkeit des Feindes!  
Weder Orks noch Menschen waren wachsam; im Gegenteil, sie waren mit sich selbst und dem Heerlager beschäftigt und nur dann und wann warf einer einen gelangweilten Blick auf die nahe Stadt, deren Bewohner sich ruhig verhielten; ja selbst die Wächter auf der Mauer waren nicht zu sehen.  


Am späten Morgen begann es zu schneien und die Wolken hingen tief und drohend vom Himmel, von Verteidigern und Feinden gleichermaßen verwünscht, denn die weiße Pracht war für alle von Nachteil.  
Die Dúnedain jedoch ließen sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen – ihre Pferde waren stark und geschickt und auch wenn der Schnee ihnen bis zu den Knien reichte, liefen sie schnell, denn sie waren gezüchtet für schwere Aufgaben.  
Arvenor sah sich um. Er blickte in die ernsten Gesichter seiner Männer, die reglos auf ihren Pferden saßen und die ihn anschauten. Einige nickten ihm zu und er fühlte, dass sie alle bereit waren und deshalb gab er den Wachen am Tor ein Zeichen. Die beiden Flügel öffneten sich langsam und lautlos und gaben den Blick auf die Ebene frei. Jetzt kam Leben in die Dúnedain und ihre Rösser, die kaum zu halten waren. Sie schnaubten und warteten aufgeregt darauf, die Zügel freizubekommen und auch ihre Reiter ergriffen ihre Waffen fester.  


Arvenor stieß einen Schrei aus und dann drängte er an der Spitze seiner Mannen aus dem Tor heraus. Die Pferde sprangen mit Macht vorwärts, wurden schneller und schneller und der Schnee stob auf und bedeckte Mensch und Tier. Die Reiter jagten auf den Feind zu und überrannten zahlreiche unachtsame Orks und Menschen und dann rasten sie immer weiter hinein in das Lager und der Kriegsruf der Dúnedain war weithin zu vernehmen.  
Es dauerte nicht wenig Zeit, bis sich das Heer von Angmar zu sammeln begann und zum Gegenangriff überging. Aber da waren die Dúnedain schon wieder aus seinen Reihen heraus und ließen viele erschlagen zurück.  
Der große Reitertrupp formierte sich neu und warf sich den Horden der Orks und Wilden Menschen entgegen, die, einem stummen Befehl folgend, nun auf die Stadt und das Tor zustrebten.  


Der Kampf wogte lange hin und her, aber dann kam der Ansturm des Feindes mit einem Male zum Erliegen und schließlich stoppte er ganz. Die Dúnedain gingen mit noch einmal so viel Mut und Kraft in den Kampf und wurden dafür belohnt.  
Denn jetzt ließen sich die grausig anzuschauenden Orks, die Wilden Menschen und auch die Warge und andere Kreaturen gar zurückdrängen und vom Wege zum Tor vertreiben.  
Es schien fast so, als seien die Krieger des Feindes zaghaft geworden und sie gaben sich Blößen, die die Dúnedain auszunutzen wussten. Und so kam es, dass sie dem Heer aus Angmar nachsetzten, das sich zu zerstreuen begann. Kleine Trupps eilten hierhin und dorthin und zogen die Krieger Fornosts mit sich.  
  


König Arvedui beobachtete von dem Turm seines Palastes aus den Kampf, der diesen Namen eigentlich nicht verdiente und mit Freude sah er, wie erfolgreich seine Mannen dem Feind zusetzten und dann rief er seinen Herold zu sich und verlangte sein Pferd. Er wollte nicht untätig bleiben, während seine Krieger kämpften.   
So ritt er auf seinem Rappen hinaus, stolz und mit blitzenden Augen und sein braunes Haar wehte im Wind und begleitet wurde er von den Dúnedain, die sich noch in der Stadt aufgehalten hatten. Nur wenige blieben als Wächter des Tores zurück, das sich hinter dem König wieder schloss. Sie konnten das Tor halten, denn die starken Mauern der Stadt waren gewaltig und unbezwingbar mit den Kräften Sterblicher.  
Auch die Hobbits hatten sich dem Fürsten angeschlossen; sie bildeten die Nachhut und waren wahrhaftig das seltsamste Gefolge, das ein König der Menschen jemals besessen hatte.  


Arvedui sah die Hobbits mit Wohlwollen, denn er wusste ihre Geste zu schätzen, waren sie doch nun nicht mehr verpflichtet sich ihm und seinen Kriegern gleichzustellen und auf das Schlachtfeld hinauszugehen.   
Denn so wie es aussah, waren die geringen Kräfte der Hobbits nicht vonnöten, um Fornost zu halten. Im Stillen war Arvedui über diese Fügung glücklich, denn ihm hatte es ebensowenig behagt wie seinem Heermeister Arvenor und auch vielen anderen Dúnedain, das Kleine Volk in das Schicksal der Menschen hineinzuzwingen und sie dem sicheren Verderben auszusetzen. Aber Verzweiflung schuf seltsame Verbündete und die Dúnedain des Nordens waren verzweifelt gewesen und hatten sich alter Bündnisse erinnert, um dem Untergang zu entgehen  
Dieses Los schien ihnen – und auch den Hobbits – nun erspart zu bleiben, denn der Feind zog sich immer weiter zurück.


	11. Kapitel XI

Kapitel 11  
Eine List 

Aran-dûr sah zufrieden, wie sich die Tore Fornosts ein zweites Mal öffneten und eine weitere Schar Reiter ausspuckten. Seine scharfen Augen erblickten ein großes schwarzes Ross an der Spitze der vielen Pferde, mit einem braunhaarigen Reiter, der stolz sein Haupt erhoben hatte und ein zügiges Tempo vorgab.  
Arvedui!  


Aran-dûrs schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verzerrten Lächeln, als er den König Arthedains betrachtete. Wie eh und je waren die Dúnedain von sich eingenommen und wie schon immer begingen die Menschen in ihrer Siegesgewissheit einen entscheidenden Fehler.   
Aran-dûr sprach nur ein Wort der Macht und das Verhängnis nahm seinen Lauf.  
  


Arvenor bemerkte den seltsamen Nebel, der sich mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld zu bilden begann, zuerst und mit Verwunderung sah er, wie sich der weiße Schleier in bizarren Formen wand und waberte und das Auge verwirrte. Aus Verwunderung wurde Entsetzten, als der Dúnadan erkannte, was aus dem Nebel in das düstere Licht des Nachmittags trat.   
Ein großes, schwarzes Pferd war es, mit einem Reiter in dunklen Gewändern und dann kamen unzählige Orks und Wilde Menschen; immer mehr wurden es und um sie herum erzitterte die Luft. Eine ganze Streitmacht mit Katapulten und einer Ramme schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen und als der Nebel schließlich verschwand, da sahen sich die Dúnedain der Hauptmacht des Feindes gegenüber.  
Arvenor stieß einen Schrei der Enttäuschung aus.   


Sie waren genarrt worden! Das Heer von Angmar hatte sich nicht in seiner vollen Stärke vor den Toren Fornosts gezeigt, sondern war vor den Augen aller verborgen gewesen und die Dúnedain hatten sich blenden lassen vom Schein und finsterer Magie und nun wurde ihre Ungestümheit ihnen zum Verhängnis. Während sie Jagd gemacht hatten auf kleine Gruppen, die sie vom Tor fort gelockt hatten, war der wirkliche Feind heimlich und leise gekommen und nun stand er da und konnte triumphieren!  
Arvenor sah sich um. Seine Leute hatten sich zerstreut und auch der Trupp des Königs war auseinandergefallen. Sie mussten sich sammeln und zum Tor zurückkehren, und sie mussten versuchen wieder in die Stadt zu gelangen. Nur dort konnten sie sich vielleicht halten.   
Vielleicht ...  
Mit Schrecken sahen die Dúnedain die zahlreichen Krieger, die plötzlich erschienen waren und die sich auf sie stürzten mit Geschrei, das den Ohren weh tat. Sie wurden umringt, auseinander getrieben und verfolgt und der Feind war unerbittlich.   


Das Blatt hatte sich in einem einzigen Augenblick gewendet!  
Die Hobbits um Arvedui und seine Mannen fanden sich unversehens inmitten eines Kampfes wieder und nun erfuhren sie, was es hieß, ein Schwert zu führen und seinem Gegner in die Augen zu sehen. Noch niemals war dies von ihnen verlangt worden und der Kampf war ihnen fremd und so nahm es nicht Wunder, dass nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihnen den ersten Ansturm der Feinde überlebte – und die anderen Hobbits wurden mitgerissen, so dass sie schließlich getrennt waren vom Trupp des Königs, der auf seinen Pferden schneller und beweglicher war. Aber das schützte die Dúnedain nicht vor dem Verderben – nur kam es langsamer über sie, die sich zu wehren verstanden und lange Zeit viele Feinde erschlugen.  
Die Krieger aus Angmar jedoch waren so zahlreich wie die Schneeflocken, die über das Schlachtfeld tanzten.   
Bald war der König von Arthedain allein unter seinen Feinden. Er wehrte sich tapfer und geschickt, aber sein Schwert und sein Schild konnten nicht überall sein.  


Arvedui wurde von einer Streitaxt getroffen, die ein Ork mit Geschick und sehr viel Kraft geworfen hatte. Das breite Blatt bohrte sich in die Rüstung des Königs – aber nicht umsonst waren die Schmiede Fornosts berühmt wegen ihrer Arbeiten, denn der prächtige Brustpanzer mit den feinen Ornamenten hielt stand. Die Wucht der Waffe jedoch warf den König aus dem Sattel und ließ ihn schwer zu Boden stürzen und sein Ross tänzelte erschrocken davon.  
Arvedui war kein junger Mann mehr und der Sturz nahm ihm den Atem. Langsam und schwerfällig richtete er sich auf und sah sich plötzlich inmitten einer Horde von Feinden. Grobe Gesichter grinsten ihn an und die Orks kamen nun langsam auf ihn zu; sie waren sich ihres Opfers sicher und liebten es, mit den Ängsten der Menschen zu spielen, bevor sie sie erschlugen.  
Arvedui zog sein Schwert. Sieben Gegner standen gegen ihn, und seine Getreuen waren auseinander getrieben worden, so dass er ganz allein war. Grimmig sah er jedem Feind ins Gesicht und dann stürzten sie sich auf ihn und er konnte nur noch auf sein Schwert, seine Rüstung und seine Kampfkunst vertrauen.  


Und so erschlug er sie alle, bis auf einen – ein gewaltiger Ork war dieser Feind, größer als alle, denen Arvedui sich jemals gegenüber gesehen hatte. Er trug einen schweren ovalen Schild aus lederbespanntem Holz und ein langes Schwert.  
Eine hässliche Fratze starrte Arvedui an und er sah in gelbe Augen, die mordlüstern funkelten. Aber der Ork war anders als seine Gefährten, er zögerte und griff nicht blindlings an und umschlich den König, immer nach einer Schwäche des Menschen Ausschau haltend.  
Arvedui ließ in seiner Wachsamkeit nicht nach, aber mit der Zeit ermüdete es ihn, jede Bewegung des Orks zu verfolgen, denn der Kampf war nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen, und einen winzigen Augenblick war der Dúnadan unachtsam.  


Der Ork sprang plötzlich vorwärts und sein Schild traf den König und warf ihn zurück. Arvedui stolperte rückwärts, der zertrampelte und blutbefleckte Schnee war ein tückischer Boden und der König strauchelte und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten. Der große Ork setzte nach und bedeckte Arvedui mit Schlägen. Der König wehrte viele ab, aber so mancher kraftvolle Hieb traf seine Rüstung und erschütterte seine Glieder, so dass Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte. Er musste mehr und mehr zurückweichen. Und als der Ork überraschend seinen Schild warf, wurde Arvedui zu Fall gebracht ...   
  
Freder und Lero fanden sich inmitten von Feinden und Verbündeten und sie wurden einmal hierhin und einmal dorthin getrieben, denn sie mussten sich in der Menge der Kämpfenden immerzu bewegen, um nicht zu Fall zu kommen und von unzähligen Füßen zertrampelt zu werden.  
Verzweifelt versuchte Freder seinen Bogen einzusetzen, aber es war sinnlos in diesem Durcheinander von Menschen und Orks, die schreiend aufeinander einhieben und sich gegenseitig die Leiber aufschlitzten. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen watete Freder durch blutigen Schnee, duckte sich vor Schwertern und wich fallenden Körpern aus. Er blieb dicht bei Lero, dem man eine Zwergenstreitaxt gegeben hatte und der damit vortrefflich umzugehen verstand. Seine Kräfte als Schmied kamen ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld sehr gelegen und sie waren es auch, die die beiden Hobbits vor Schaden bewahrten, denn wann immer ein Feind sich auf sie stürzen wollte, war Leros Axt zur Stelle und hieb tiefe Wunden.   


Als das Getümmel sich etwas lichtete, schrie Lero Freder zu: "Komm! Wir müssen weg von hier! Zurück zum Tor!"  
Freder nickte und schon lief Lero los, so schnell er es vermochte. Freder folgte ihm und im Laufen sah er sich um. Hinter ihnen kämpften Menschen und Orks noch immer verbissen und gnadenlos und überall gab es weitere Scharmützel, die Freder mit Grauen erfüllten. Es hastete hinter Lero her, den Blick starr auf den Rücken seines Freundes gerichtet, weil er nicht sehen wollte, über was er so häufig stolperte, weil er das Geschrei nicht ertragen konnte, das ringsum herrschte ...  
Lero war in diesem Augenblick der einzige Halt in Freders Leben, und Freder war unendlich dankbar, dass Lero zu wissen schien, was zu tun war. So war Freder auch völlig überrascht, als sein Freund plötzlich nach links ausscherte und den geraden Weg zum Stadttor verließ. Lero warf die kurze Axt einfach davon, nur um im Laufen ein langes Schwert zu erhaschen, das blutbefleckt im Schnee lag und dann rannte er, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen.  


"Lero, was ...!" rief Freder aufgeregt und dann sah er, was Lero schon vor ihm erblickt hatte: den König von Arthedain, der von einem riesigen Ork bedrängt wurde und stolperte und in den Schnee daniederfiel.  
Lero wurde noch einmal schneller, erreichte sein Ziel und mit einem Schrei warf er sich nach vorn und der Ork hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich auf das kleine Wesen einzustellen, das mit Macht auf ihn zustrebte. Der Ork hatte sein Schwert erhoben, um den König zu töten und nun fuhr ihm selbst eine Klinge in den Leib, durchbohrte ihn und ließ seinen Atem stocken.  
Mit Augen, die Schmerz und auch Verwunderung ausdrückten, brach er in die Knie, aber er fiel nicht ganz; seine Hand mit dem Schwert – noch zum Hieb erhoben – kam herab und traf ein anderes Ziel ...  


Dann sank sein Körper zu Boden und er lag still neben dem kleinen Geschöpf, das ihn besiegt hatte.  
"Lero!"   
Freders Schrei gellte über das Schlachtfeld. Er war stehengeblieben, weil ihn seine Beine keinen Meter weit mehr tragen wollten. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen starrte er auf den Körper seines besten Freundes, den eine hässliche Wunde bedeckte, aus der das Blut sickerte. Lero war in dem Moment gestorben, als das Schwert ihn berührt hatte.  
"Nein ...", flüsterte Freder und die Lähmung verließ seine Glieder und dann wandte er sich ab und lief davon.  
  


König Arvedui erhob sich langsam. Mit traurigen Augen sah er dem Hobbit nach. Sein Herz war schwer und Schuld lastete auf seiner Seele. Kein Recht und sei es auch noch so alt, durfte solches Leid hervorbringen. Aber nun war es zu spät, zu bedauern, dass die Halblinge in den Kampf der Menschen hineingezogen worden waren. Und es war nur ein schwacher Trost zu wissen, dass nicht nur die Halblinge dem Untergang geweiht waren.  
Arvedui brauchte sich nur umzusehen, um zu erkennen, dass die Schlacht um Fornost verloren war. Der Feind zeigte seine Stärke unerbittlich. Aber er sollte nicht völlig triumphieren!  
Arvedui fasste einen Entschluss und als sein treues Ross, das geflohen war, wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte, schwang sich der König in den Sattel und jagte auf die Stadt zu. Die Wachen des Tores erblickten ihn und ihre Pfeile streckten jeden Feind nieder, der in die Nähe ihres Gebieters kam und so konnte Arvedui unbehelligt in die Stadt reiten, deren einer Torfügel hastig geöffnet worden war, und mit Erleichterung hörte er das eiserne Tor sich wieder schließen.  


Ohne Halt trieb er sein Pferd an, bis er vor die Halle gelangte, die seinen Thronsaal beherbergte.  
Als er ihn betrat, erwartete Frau Fíriel ihn bereits. Sie trug ein schlichtes Reitgewand und einen langen, dicken Mantel, dazu einen schweren Beutel aus Stoff, der einen kostbaren Inhalt hatte: zwei Palantíri.   
Der eine stammte aus Annúminas, das lange vergangen war und der andere Stein war derjenige, der vor Jahrhunderten von der Wetterspitze nach Fornost gebracht worden war; im letzten Moment dem Zugriff des Hexenkönigs entzogen. Auch diesmal würde es wieder so sein. Der Feind durfte seine Hand nicht auf diese Kleinode legen!  


"Ich bin bereit, mein Herr, wie Ihr es befohlen habt", sagte die Königin leise und Arvedui trat zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie.  
"So müssen wir nun gehen und Fornost verlassen. Wehe uns! Nur wenige werden diesen Tag überleben und die Dúnedain des Nordens werden zerstreut werden in alle Himmelsrichtungen und vergessen. Wehe uns!"  
Mit diesen Worten schritten König und Königin aus der Halle und sie blickten sich nicht um. Arvedui nahm Fíriel auf sein Pferd, lenkte das Tier zu den Stallungen am Tor und ließ ein Ross satteln. Schweigend sahen die Dúnedain am Tor das Herrscherpaar kommen.  


Ervanor, der den Befehl über die Verteidiger des Tores hatte, trat schließlich hervor. Tief neigte er sein Haupt und wartete.  
König Arvedui sprach lange Zeit nicht und als die Worte endlich über seine Lippen kamen, waren sie leise und mit Trauer erfüllt.  
"Mein treuer Freund", sagte Arvedui. "Nun ist das Ende gekommen. Ihr habt mir gut gedient, wie alle Dúnedain und nun entlasse ich Euch und sie aus meinen Diensten. Fornost ist verloren. Gebt den Befehl zum Rückzug. Ein jeder soll sich in Sicherheit bringen."  


Ervanor schaute auf. "Mein Dienst ist noch nicht vorbei, auch wenn Ihr mich entlassen habt, mein Fürst. Ich werde nicht weichen, und die Stadt bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen. Der Feind muss bluten, ehe er seinen Triumph feiern kann. Ihr, mein König, reitet mit Frau Fíriel davon, so schnell die Pferde zu laufen vermögen. Wenn wir bleiben und Fornost halten, so lange wir es vermögen, wird der Feind nicht auf Euch achten."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich unter den anwesenden Kriegern und Arvedui sah, dass sie alle sich schon lange entschieden hatten. Und so nahm er Abschied von seinen Getreuen, von denen er niemanden jemals wiedersehen sollte.  
Arvedui schlug den Weg nach Norden ein, sein Ziel waren die Lossoth, die Schneemenschen, die im ewigen Winter lebten. Dort würden seine Gemahlin, er und die Palantíri sicher sein und vielleicht meinte es das Schicksal gnädig und die Erben Elendils aus Arnor würden nicht vollkommen ausgelöscht ...


	12. Kapitel XII

Kapitel 12  
Ein Abschied 

Freder irrte umher wie ein Blinder und sein Herz war kalt wie Eis und schmerzte dennoch, als stünde es in Feuer. Der Hobbit schleppte seinen Bogen mit sich und hätte ihn mehr als einmal fallen gelassen, wenn er über einen Körper stolperte, dem man nur noch mit Mühe ansehen konnte, ob er ein Mensch oder Ork gewesen war.   
Wo sollte er hin?   
Vielleicht war es besser, einfach stehen zu bleiben und auf den Tod zu warten.   


Und so hielt Freder inne und schloss die Augen.  
Ein plötzlicher Ruck holte ihn von den Beinen und dann fühlte er sich von starken Armen ergriffen und hochgehoben. Freder schrie und wehrte sich, als er in einem Sattel landete, und dem Menschen, der ihn gepackt hatte, gelang es nur mit Mühe, den Hobbit auf dem Pferd zu halten.  
"Kommt zu Euch, Freder!" schrie der Mann nun seinerseits. "Ich bin es. Arvenor!"  


Freders Gegenwehr erstarb sofort, als er die Stimme des Dúnadan vernahm. Vor Erleichterung traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
"Ihr ... ich", stammelte er, aber die Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Arvenor gab seinem Ross die Zügel frei und das Tier sprang vorwärts. Es war noch ein weiter Weg zur rettenden Mauer und die Feinde sammelten sich dort.  
  
Arvenor sah seinen König und die Königin nahe am Tor, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich zu dem Herrscherpaar durchzuschlagen und ihm Schutz zu sein, denn Arvedui und Fíriel waren ganz allein und wenig später hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren, weil die Feinde ihn bedrängten.  


Wütend hieb Arvenor mit dem Schwert nach jedem Wesen, das sich bewegte. Die Orks, die ihm in den Weg kamen, starben reihenweise und die weiter entfernten Feinde stießen ein wütendes Geschrei aus.  
Arvenor trieb sein Pferd an, er hatte einen Arm um Freder gelegt, damit der Hobbit nicht aus dem Sattel stürzte, bei dem tollkühnen Ritt. Das Keuchen des Tieres wurde lauter und qualvoller, mit jedem Schritt, den es tat, denn viele Stunden schon war Arvenors treuer Gefährte für seinen Herrn gelaufen. Arvenors Seele schmerzte beim Anblick seines Rosses, er hätte es gerne geschont, aber der Krieg machte vor keiner Kreatur halt – und er war grausam.  
Die Orks begriffen schnell, dass sie dem Menschen nichts anhaben konnten, wenn er auf seinem Pferd saß und so konzentrierten sie ihren Angriffe auf das schutzlose Tier, hieben mit ihren Schwerten und stachen mit ihren Speeren auf es ein, so dass es aus vielen Wunden blutete – aber es lief weiter ... bis sich ein kurzer Pfeil mit einem schwarz gefiederten Schaft mit ungeahnter Wucht in seine Brust bohrte und seinen Lauf stopte.  


Das Pferd bäumte sich mit einem schrillen Schmerzensschrei auf und sank dann auf die Hinterhand.  
Arvenor ließ Freder los, als sein Ross zusammenbrach. Der Hobbit wurde davon geschleudert und blieb benommen liegen. Die Orks und Wilden Menschen beachteten die kleine Gestalt nicht; sie wollten den großen Krieger, der schon wieder auf den Beinen war und mit erhobenem Schwert wartete.  
Mit wütendem Geschrei rannten sie los und drangen auf Arvenor ein. Die ersten Feinde erschlug der Dúnadan mit einer verächtlichen Leichtigkeit, aber dann musste er sich verbissen seiner Haut erwehren. Der gnadenlose Kampf währte lange ...  
  


Schließlich stand niemand mehr – nur eine kleine Gestalt kauerte auf dem Boden, die sich zitternd die Arme um den Leib geschlungen hatte. Freder sah alles um sich herum und er sah doch nichts und lange Zeit rührte er sich nicht. Aber dann drang ein Laut an sein Ohr und gegen seinen Willen erhob sich der Hobbit und taumelte auf das Geräusch zu.  
Freder blinzelte sich heftig die Tränen aus den Augen, die brannten und bissen und seine Sicht trübten. Er sah auf Arvenors gebrochenen Körper nieder, der über und über mit Wunden bedeckt war, aus denen rotes Blut auf den zerstampften Boden sickerte. Er lag inmitten eines Haufens gefallener Feinde, die er niedergestreckt hatte, bevor seine Verletzungen ihn danieder zwangen.  
Freder ließ sich neben dem Dúnadan auf die Knie fallen. Zaghaft legte der Hobbit dem Menschen eine Hand auf die Brust, die sich nur noch ganz leicht hob und senkte – und schwer ging der Atem des Mannes.  
Arvenor öffnete die Augen. Schmerz stand darin, der ein wenig verschwand, als der Mensch den Hobbit erblickte. Er versuchte zu lächeln und zu sprechen, aber Freder konnte die gehauchten Worte nicht verstehen. Hilflos beugte er sich vor und hielt sein Ohr an den Mund des Sterbenden.  


"Guter Kampf ... mein Freund ...", vermochte er zu vernehmen und plötzlich richtete sich Arvenor auf und packte Freder. Seine meergrauen Augen bohrten sich in die des Hobbits. "Der König! Arvedui ... Was ist ... mit ihm?"  
Freder wusste es nicht. Er hatte Arvedui und Frau Fíriel – genauso wie Arvenor – nur flüchtig gesehen.  
Wer konnte in diesem Chaos von Blut und Tod und Geschrei überhaupt noch etwas wissen? Es war entsetzlich und lähmend für den Hobbit. In seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben war Freder niemals der Gewalt begegnet, die von den Großen Leuten ihresgleichen und anderen angetan wurde. Er hatte noch nie in die Gesichter mordlüsternder Orks gesehen, die selbst dann noch ihre Waffen schwangen, wenn sie zu Tode verwundet waren. Es verwirrte ihn und machte ihm Angst und mit einem Mal war eine Leere in ihm, die sich langsam mit Schwärze füllte.   


Freder wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber ein Blick in Arvenors Augen ließ ihn plötzlich wissen, was er antworten musste.  
"Der König ist in Sicherheit", brachte er hervor. "Ich sah ihn kämpfen und viele Feinde erschlagen auf seinem Weg nach ... Westen und die Königin war bei ihm ..."  
Arvenors Griff um Freders Arme lockerte sich. Der Mensch lächelte.  


"Ich danke Euch, Herr Hobbit", flüsterte er, "für alles ... Eure Treue und Euren Mut ... und Eure Tapferkeit. Flieht von ... diesem Ort des ... Grauens. Fornost ist ... verloren, aber der ... König lebt ..." Arvenor verstummte und langsam schlossen sich seine Augen.  
Freder saß da und sah den Menschen an, dessen Atem versiegte und der die Schwelle des Todes überschritt. Tränen liefen über Freders schmutziges Gesicht, als er mit einem Mal ganz allein war. Die anderen Hobbits waren tot, irgendwo lagen ihre kleinen Körper zwischen Menschen und Orks und Wölfen – allesamt würden sie ein Festmahl für die Krähen sein, die ihre Kreise hoch über dem Schlachtfeld zogen und geduldig warteten, bis sich niemand mehr regen würde.  
Freder schluchzte leise.   


Auch Lero war tot. Der fröhliche und unbeschwerte Lero, der über sich selbst hinausgewachsen war und den Hobbits alle Ehre gemacht hatte. Nur wozu? Sie alle hatten sich für etwas geopfert, was sie im Grunde ihres Herzens nicht zu begreifen vermochten, denn die Welt der Menschen mit all ihren Ereignissen war nicht die Welt der Hobbits. Sie waren lediglich einer Verpflichtung ihrer Väter nachgekommen und nun hatten sie sich das Auenland redlich erworben – mit ihrem Blut.  
Freder erhob sich langsam und schleppend. Um ihn herum ging der Kampf weiter, aber es berührte ihn nicht mehr. Der letzte, den er gekannt hatte, war gegangen, er war allein unter Fremden und Feinden, verloren und hilflos.  
Verstohlen und fast wie mit einem eigenen Willen bewegte sich Freders Hand zu der Brosche an seinem Mantel. Das Metall war warm, wie immer wenn Freder es berührt hatte, aber diesmal brachte es keine Bilder hervor, keine Visionen einer uralten Vergangenheit, die ebenso grausam gewesen war, wie die Gegenwart. Nein, Freder spürte mit einem Mal nicht nur die Wärme in seiner Hand, sondern auch in seinem Herzen und die Verzweiflung fiel von ihm ab. Ruhe überkam den Hobbit und neue Kraft. Er würde kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug, mochte es auch nicht _sein_ Kampf sein. Es war ein Kampf für alle freien Völker Mittelerdes, das begriff Freder plötzlich und wenn er selbst auch noch so klein und unbedeutend war, er verstand seinen Bogen zu führen. Er brauchte nur noch das geeignete Ziel ...


	13. Kapitel XIII

Kapitel 13  
Eine mutige Entscheidung 

Aran-dûr trieb sein Heer an. Seine bloße Anwesenheit ließ die eigenen Truppen und die Feinde mit Entsetzen reagieren und so mancher tapfere Krieger wandte sich ab und floh vor dem verhüllten Wesen auf dem schwarzen Ross.  
Diejenigen, die sich dem Reiter stellten, bezahlten ihren Mut mit dem Leben, denn Aran-dûr kannte keine Gnade und verstand sein langes Schwert zu führen. Mit jedem Hieb löschte er ein Leben aus, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Die Dúnedain des Nordens waren endgültig dem Untergang geweiht und genau das war es, was Aran-dûr immer angestrebt hatte – ein Feind weniger, der den Dunklen Herrscher zu hindern versuchen würde, die Macht über Mittelerde zu erringen.  


Wenn Fornost erst in Aran-dûrs Hand war, dann würde er die Stadt schleifen lassen, so dass kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen blieb und niemand sollte es je wagen, an diesem verfluchten Ort etwas Neues aufzubauen. Nicht lange und Gras wurde zu wuchern beginnen, über Steine und über bleiche Gebeine.  
Dies war Aran-dûrs Ziel und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon noch abbringen können.  
Er rief einen scharfen Befehl und ließ sein Pferd nach vorne jagen. Die Mauern der Stadt waren nah und der Widerstand wurde immer schwächer. Die Horden der Orks rannten gegen die Festung an und auch die Wilden Menschen schlossen sich ihnen an.   
  


Und in all dem Toben und Sterben stand Freder. Er war so klein und unauffällig in seinem braunen, dicken Wintermantel, dass man ihn schlichtweg übersah und wer doch einen kurzen Blick auf den Hobbit mit dem tränenverschmierten Gesicht warf, der zuckte nur müde die Schultern oder fand es nicht wert, sich mit dem seltsamen kleinen Wesen zu befassen.  
So kam es, dass Freder unbehelligt blieb vom Feind und denjenigen, an deren Seite er kämpfte.   
Freder sah sich um. Er war durch den Strom der Kämpfenden mitgerissen worden und fand sich nun unversehens in der Nähe des Stadttores, das von einer Handvoll Männer mit Entschlossenheit verteidigt wurde.  


Pfeile und heißes Pech kamen auf die Angreifer nieder, aber jeder Ork, der fiel, wurde von zwei neuen ersetzt, so groß war ihre Zahl und so wenig bedeutete der einzelne. Die Orks waren in Raserei verfallen und die Wilden Menschen unter ihnen wurden von Mordlust und Gier angetrieben, denn sie sahen die Schätze der Stadt, die ihnen versprochen worden waren.  
Und über allem lag Aran-dûrs böse Macht, die die Kämpfer aus Angmar unerbittlich vorantrieb und die die Verteidiger Fornosts schwächte und Furcht unter sie trug.  
  
Freder wich einem fallenden Ork aus, der mit gespaltenem Schädel in den schmutzigen Schnee stürzte und dann einem Menschen und plötzlich war um ihn herum kein lebendes Wesen mehr auf den Beinen.  
Die Mauer der Stadt befand sich zu Freders Linker vielleicht fünfzig Schritte entfernt. Sie war rußgeschwärzt, dort wo Brandgeschosse sie getroffen hatten, und an einigen Stellen stark beschädigt – aber sie hielt stand.  


Das war auch dem Feind bewusst geworden, denn er konzentrierte seinen Ansturm nun einzig auf das große Tor, das zweihundert Schritte weit von Freder entfernt war. Dort sah der Hobbit Orks und Menschen, die sich gebärdeten wie von Sinnen. Freder vernahm ein dumpfes Pochen, als die Angreifer versuchten, das Tor einzurennen. Aber es gelang ihnen nicht. Wütendes Geschrei erhob sich, das mit einem Male jäh verstummte.   
Freder sah ein großes Pferd heranpreschen, dessen vermummter Reiter das Tier vor dem Tor hart zügelte. Der Hobbit war zwischen Neugier und Angst hin und her gerissen, denn hier nun sah er den Herrn von Angmar, vor dem alle erzitterten und auch Freder spürte die unheilvolle Macht, die von der hochgewachsenen Gestalt auf dem schwarzen Pferd ausging. Aber er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden und fast wünschte er sich, einen Blick unter die weite Kapuze zu erhaschen, die das Gesicht des Feindes bedeckte.  
Die Orks und Wilden Menschen wichen vor ihrem Gebieter zurück. Geduckt wie geprügelte Hunde warteten sie demütig darauf, was ihr Herr tun würde.  


Aran-dûr beachtete sie nicht. Sie waren nur Mittel zum Zweck und sie hatten ihn vortrefflich erfüllt – bis zu diesem Moment. Nun war es an ihm selbst, das Ende herbeizuführen!  
Der König von Angmar ergriff das lange Schwert an seiner Seite und zog es aus der schmucklosen und unscheinbaren Scheide und dann begann er einen Zauber zu weben. Worte kamen über seine bleichen Lippen, gesprochen in einer Sprache, die nur die Kundigen zu verstehen vermochten; aber solche gab es nur unter den Elben, und nur wenige Menschen konnten ihren Sinn erfassen – keiner von ihnen war nun hier und so lauschten alle anderen, Feinde und Verteidiger, mit Entsetzen der grausamen Sprache von Mordor.  
  
Freder sah den Herrn von Angmar das Schwert ziehen und selbst er vernahm die seltsamen Worten, die, obwohl sie geflüstert wurden, bis an seine Ohren drangen, und mit einem Mal wusste er genau, dass Fornosts Tor fallen würde, denn eine urgewaltige Kraft ballte sich zusammen, die Freder erschauern ließ. Jemand musste den Feind aufhalten.  
Aber wer sollte es tun?   
Wer konnte es überhaupt tun?  


Freder legte mit zitternden Händen seinen Bogen an und spannte ihn unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte. Der Pfeil auf der Sehne zitterte im Rhythmus seiner klammen Hände und Freder war sich nicht sicher, ob er sein Ziel jemals treffen würde. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den Pfeil fliegen zu lassen, er hatte eine ungebändigte Angst vor dem Wesen auf dem schwarzen Pferd, das allem Anschein nach ein Mensch war, wenn auch verborgen unter einem schweren Kapuzenmantel. Aber die Kälte, die von ihm ausging, hatte nichts Menschliches mehr an sich.  
Freder schloss die Augen und stellte sich seinen Feind vor, sah den Pfeil davon schnellen und sein Ziel treffen. Der Hobbit atmete tief durch und ließ die Sehne fahren. Mit einem Zischen schoss der kurze Pfeil voran ...


	14. Kapitel IX

Kapitel 14  
Tod und Verderben 

Aran-dûrs feines Gehör nahm das Geschoss bereits wahr, als es die Bogensehne kaum verlassen hatte – aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Keine Waffe auf diesem Schlachtfeld konnte ihm etwas anhaben, selbst die Elbenklingen, die manche Dúnedain führten, waren ihm im Moment seines größten Triumphes gleichgültig. Er hob sein Schwert noch ein wenig höher und beendete seinen Zauber mit einem scharfen Laut und siehe, die Tore Fornosts barsten wie trockenes Holz! Metallsplitter und Eisenbeschläge flogen nach allen Seiten davon und trafen jeden, der sich nicht schnell genug zu Boden geworfen hatte. Die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden hallten von der Festungsmauer nieder und vermischten sich mit den Geräuschen unzähliger Füße. Die nachströmenden Orks stürmten über die Körper ihrer Feinde und ihrer Kameraden mit lautem Gekreische in die Stadt hinein.  
Aran-dûr spürte den Pfeil wie einen winzigen Hauch auf seine dunklen Gewändern. Mit einer fast widerwilligen Neugier zog es seinen Blick zu dem Bogenschützen hin, der es gewagt hatte, auf ihn anzulegen.  
  


Freders Herz blieb fast stehen, als sich die Gestalt auf dem schwarzen Pferd zu ihm umwandte und ihn mit unsichtbaren Augen zu mustern schien. Der Pfeil war wirkungslos von den dunklen Gewändern abgeprallt, was Freder gleichermaßen mit Verwunderung wie Entsetzen erfüllte.   
Hastig ergriff er einen zweiten Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte ihn so schnell an, wie er es noch nie getan hatte, denn der unheimliche Reiter wendete sein Ross und lenkte es langsam auf den bebenden Hobbit zu, das lange Schwert wachsam in der rechten Hand.  
Freder erhaschte nun einen Blick auf brennende fürchterliche Augen, die ihn unter der Kapuze hervor musterten und in einen Bann zu zwingen trachteten, aber er wehrte sich, indem er an all die dachte, die er liebgewonnen hatte und die ihm am Herzen lagen – und die er verloren hatte!  


Voller Zorn und Kummer ließ er den Pfeil von der Bogensehne schießen und wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als das er sein Ziel finde.  
Ein Fauchen drang unter der Kapuze hervor, das Freder das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und er stolperte rückwärts. Die Gestalt griff mit einer behandschuhten Klaue nach dem gefiederten Schafft, der kaum zwei Finger breit über dem Kragen des Mantels stecken geblieben war und zog daran, bis sich der Pfeil löste. Freder sah, dass die eiserne Spitze rauchte und mit einem Mal war sie verschwunden.  
  
Aran-dûr schnaubte verärgert. Der Pfeil hatte sein geisterhaftes Fleisch durchdrungen und sich in seine Kehle gebohrt. Er empfand nichts dabei, aber es erzürnte ihn, dass das kleine Wesen mit dem Bogen so hartnäckig war und nicht erkannte, wann es hieß, aufzugeben und davonzulaufen. Und als Freder ein drittes Mal den Bogen hob, beschloss Aran-dûr, dem ermüdenden Spiel ein Ende zu machen. Mit einer fast anmutigen Bewegung erhob er den Schwertarm ...  
  
Fassungslos starrte Freder das Schwert an, das aus seiner Brust ragte und dessen verzierter Knauf in einem eigenen Licht zu funkeln schien. Nur zu deutlich sah der Hobbit die fremdartigen Runen auf der Klinge, die sich zu winden schienen wie schwarzes Gewürm aus den Tiefen der Erde. Seltsamerweise spürte Freder keinen Schmerz, er fühlte nur, dass seine Beine zu wanken begannen und dass er langsam auf die Knie fiel und dann war da nichts mehr als eine große Zufriedenheit.  
  


Schweigend betrachtete der Herr von Angmar den kleinen, zerschundenen Körper vor sich im Schnee. Ein wenig war er verwundert, denn ein solches Geschöpf war ihm noch nicht unter die Augen gekommen.   
Das kleine Wesen hatte Mut bewiesen – mehr Mut als unzählige andere, die ihm jemals gegenübergestanden hatten. Sie waren davon gerannt oder auf ihr Angesicht gefallen und hatten um Gnade gewinselt. Nicht so dieser kleine Krieger, der seinen kurzen Eschenbogen noch in der Hand hielt und dessen braune Augen gebrochen in den düsteren Himmel schauten, aus dem lautlos die Flocken fielen und sich wie ein Leichentuch über das Schlachtfeld legten.  
Aran-dûr lenkte sein Pferd noch ein wenig näher heran, denn ein Blitzen wie von Sternensilber hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. In den zerrissenen Gewändern des Hobbits entdeckten seine scharfen Augen Teile einer Brosche. Er konnte genau erkennen, was sie einmal dargestellt hatte, auch wenn sein Schwert sie gespalten und zerstört hatte.   
Ein verächtliches Lächeln glitt über Aran-dûrs schmale Lippen.   
Narsil!  


Ein jämmerliches Symbol vergangener Größe, an dem die Dúnedain festhielten, obwohl sie doch längst verloren hatten. So weit war es gekommen, dass sie Fremdlinge mit ihrem Schmuck behingen und in ihren Reihen kämpfen ließen. Dabei war alles umsonst.   
Fornost war gefallen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis nach Arnor auch Gondor unterging. Der Dunkle Herrscher würde schon dafür sorgen, wenn er erst einmal wieder die Gestalt angenommen hatte, die seine wahre Macht deutlich machen würde. Bis dahin war es Aran-dûr und seinen acht Gefährten vorbehalten, Saurons Willen zu vollstrecken, seine Augen und Ohren zu sein und Schrecken über Mittelerde zu bringen.  
Aran-dûr spürte den erdrückenden Geist seines Herrn immerfort auf seiner Seele lasten, aber er kämpfte nicht mehr dagegen an. Sein Widerstand war gebrochen und er hatte sich ergeben. Sauron war wieder mächtig geworden – auch ohne den Einen, der alle beherrschte – und er begann langgehegte Pläne mit Umsicht und Heimlichkeit in die Tat umzusetzen. Aran-dûr erschauerte. Ein wenig Eigenständigkeit war ihm noch verblieben, aber alle seine Bemühungen waren letztlich nur darauf gerichtet, seinem finsteren Herrscher zu gefallen – denn Saurons Missfallen war fürchterlich über alles Vorstellbare hinaus!  
Also würde Aran-dûr das Haupt beugen und dem Lidlosen Auge seine Seele bieten ... und das besiegte Arnor. Der entscheidende Schritt war heute getan.  


Der Herr von Angmar erhob langsam die Hand, seine behandschuhten Finger streckten sich und er rief sein Schwert. Mühelos löste es sich aus dem Leib des Hobbits und kehrte zu seinem Gebieter zurück und die Blutstropfen an ihm gefroren, als der Herr der Nazgûl es berührte.  
Aran-dûr zog sein Pferd herum und ritt auf die geborstenen Tore Fornosts zu, um seinen Fuß in die besiegte Stadt zu setzten. Lange genug hatte es gedauert, aber er war nicht mehr an die Zeit gebunden, die alle Sterblichen unterwarf und selbst die kühnsten und edelsten unter ihnen einmal ins Grab brachte. Er überdauerte Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende mit dem Ring an seiner Hand und er würde in alle Ewigkeit sein, denn der Sieg der Dunkelheit war nah!  
Aran-dûr ritt über eine Straße aus zerbrochenen Gliedern und Blut in die Hauptstadt Arthedains ein, die ebenso ein Schlachtfeld war, wie es vor den Toren lag und er lachte und alle, die in seiner Nähe waren fielen entsetzt auf ihr Angesicht, so grässlich war dieser Laut.  
Der Herr von Angmar war zufrieden und wenig später hatte er vergessen, dass ihm ein Halbling die Stirn geboten hatte ...  


© Heru n' nerte 12/2002  
überarbeitet 08/2003  
  
Fortsetzung im dritten Teil.


End file.
